Una Historia Diferente
by Fran Uchiha 10
Summary: Un chico nuevo aparece,comienzan a ocurrir algunos pequeños imprevistos.RVXCB
1. el comienzo

**bueno esta es mi primer historia,empezara con otra pareja pero despues termina con raven y chico bestia:los capitulos seran cortos pero habra muchos!,bueno los jovenes titanes no son de mi propiedad ni nada de eso**

Una Historia Diferente

Año 2011 mes 06 día 19…

Un chico de 12 años que no tenia familia pero sabia quien era su padre se la pasaba experimentando con cosas raras, hasta que uno de sus inventos lanzo un rayo rojo que al parecer le dio toda clase de poderes Ej: adivinación, lectura de mentes y copiar a las personas con las que se encontraba, pero tambien tenia una pequeña maldición que le heredo su padre.

Creo en secreto un lugar escondido de todas las personas (que imaginación tenia el chico) y desde ahí vigilaba toda la ciudad sin problemas.

Una noche en su ciudad (Jump City) mientras vigilaba por un monitor vio que robaban un banco, se preparo y fue hasta el llego encontró al ladrón pero no alcanzo a golpearlo, un chico verde se le aprecio y le dijo:

?:oye chico este no es trabajo para pequeños-dijo sonriendo el desconocido-ve a tu casa a dormir.

Franco:tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer chico bestia.

CB:¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Fran: tengo poderes de adivinación,y por lo que veo me tienes miedo

CB: ¿como sabes eso?-dijo mas asustado aun mentras el ladron se tropezo y se knoqueo mientras trataba de escapar.

Fran:puedo leer las mentes-dijo sonriendo-cuantos años tienes?- dijo

Cb:12 porque?

Fran: y me dices a mi pequeño-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo-yo también tengo 12

Cb: ahh entonces no te dije nada-dijo sonriendo

Luego de unos segundos se escucho un grito:

?:TITANES AL ATAQUE!

Fran: Robin?

Rob: Que? Como?

Cb: puede adivinar y leer las mentes…

Fran: y Cyborg, StarFire y Raven en donde están?-pregunto

RB:ahí están.-y señalo hacia una puerta

Strfre:oh amigos quien es el pequeñín?

Fran:y siguen con el pequeñín-dijo cansado-antes de que me pregunten me presento, me llamo Franco Lucena tengo 12 años aunque no parezca y hace mucho por culpa de mi padre perdí todo lo que tenia además una pequeña maldición esta dentro de mi.

Rav:y como se llama tu padre? si se puede saber

Fran: creo que ustedes lo conocen-dijo asustado-el se llama…

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta

Fran:¡SLADE! o creo que por ese nombre lo conocen

Rob:Ese maldito de Slade es tu padre?-dijo robin

Fran: haci es-dijo triste-ya se que no confian en mi.

Cb: chicos reunión titán

Cy: desde cuando el chico bestia puede crear una reunión titán?

Luego de un rato de murmullos Robin dio el veredicto

Rob: te ayudare a combatir contra Slade por todo lo que te haya hecho-dijo-tienes todo mi apoyo.

Franco comenzo a festejar

Rob: pero seras parte del grupo con una condicion

¿Cuál? Preguntaron todos

Rob:venir a vivir con nosotros

Franco no lo dudo y acepto.

Hasta aca llegamos con el primer capitulo

Comenzare a dar avances después del segundo capitulo

Nos vemos


	2. Secretos

Capitulo 2 Secretos

Luego de dejar al ladron con la policia todos volvieron a la torre T .

Franco se impresiono al ver la inmensa torre que estaba frente a el:

Fran:guaaaaaaauuuuuu-dijo-aquí viven?

Cb:sip y ahora esta tambien es tu casa,mis videojuegos son tus videojuegos,la tele lo mismo y tambi…

Cy:Callate un poco chico bestia-dijo un poco enfadado-el chico tiene 12 años no es un bebe

Cb:ok,ok,ok yo solo le decia por si las dudas.

Luego de un largo recorrido por la torre llegaron a un cuarto oscuro y un poco destrozado al lado de la puerta que llevaba al comedor y la que llevaba al baño.

Strfre:no es un cuarto muy lujoso pero es lo que hay

Fran:no se preocupen-chasqueo los dedos y…

Un cuarto limpio con paredes color verde agua lleno, de muebles, una tele y una consola de videojuegos aparecio frente a todos.

Fran:luego le agregare algunas fotos en las paredes-dijo sonriendo

Todos:O_O

El chico bestia comenzó a llorar

Rav:y ahora porque lloras?

Cb:es el cuarto mas HERMOSO QUE VI EN MI VIDAAAAAAAAA!-exclamo

Rav: eres un tonto-y luego lo golpeo con mucha fuerza

Cb:auch eso si me dolió.

Rob:bueno chicos, creo que es hora de dormir, descansen por que mañana pondremos a prueba las habilidades de Franco.

Todos:hasta mañana

Eran las 2 de la mañana y Raven se estaba por hacer un te cuando vio que en la habitación de franco se escuchaban llantos, golpeo la puerta y encontró con Franco que lloraba mientras dormía, lo despertó y Franco le contó todo:

Rav:porque lloras?-dijo preocupada

Franco abrió un cajón y saco un cuadro pequeño con una foto en la que estaban un chico de 10 y una chica de la misma edad, Raven examino la foto y le pregunto:

Rav:quienes son ellos?

Fran:el chico soy yo-dijo-y la chica fue una parte muy importante de mi vida

Rav:porque era tan importante?

Y Franco le contó toda la historia durante el transcurso de la noche, Raven se quedo dormida en el cuarto de Franco y Franco se fue a dormir al living.

Por la mañana nadie estaba despierto excepto por Franco y Raven que estaban desayunando, Raven le pregunto que había pasado esa noche porque no recordaba nada:

Fran: te conté lo que me paso

Rav:eso si lo recuerdo

Fran:después te quedaste dormida y yo me vine a dormir al living

Rav:quieres contarme algo mas?

Fran:no, ya te conté todo, excepto lo de la maldición que nose muy bien que me sucede cuando se activa o se rompe el sello que la encierra.

Rav:ok, es mejor que te vayas preparando en 20 minutos comienza la prueba de habilidades o cuando el resto del equipo despierte

Fran: lo que te dije anoche que quede entre nosotros, confío en ti-le sonrío y se fue.

Raven no entendía lo que sucedía fue a su habitación y tomo su espejo, una personalidad nueva aparecio:

Rav:quien eres?

Amor:soy el amor una emoción muy poderosa

Rav: y porque haz nacido?

Amor: Por el chico nuevo, Franco me hizo nacer

Rav:QUE?-dijo en un tono de desesperación

Inteligencia aparecio:

Int:Vamos no seas tonta, debes admitirlo

Rav:No lo admitiré porque es mentira

Int:yo jamas miento

Rav:tienes razón-dijo-esta charla se termino.

Y salio del espejo.

Y se termino el segundo capitulo

Que sucederá con Raven y Franco?

Raven se lo dirá?

Todo esto y mucho más en el tercer capitulo


	3. la prueba de las habilidades

La Prueba De Habilidades

Luego de unos momentos Franco ya tenía un traje como para entrenar o algo así. Mientras caminaba para ir al living se cruzo con Raven en ese mismo instante una lamparita exploto,Franco se dio vuelta para ver que paso y Raven ya no al living y se encontró con todos:

Fran: Buenos Días

CB: que tienen de buenos?-dijo-me están dando una paliza aquí en el Mortal Kombat Armageddon

Fran:yo solo decía por saludar?

Strfre: Amigo Franco quieres desayunar?

Fran:muchas gracias pero no, desayune mas temprano hoy

Rob: bueno si ya desayunaste ¿no tendrás ningun problema en empezar la prueba?

Fran: Estoy mas listo que nunca-dijo-alguien ha visto a Raven? No la veo desde la mañana.

Rob: yo tampoco la he visto durante la mañana-dijo mientras pensaba-bueno no te preocupes ya aparecerá.

Salieron a afuera en donde estaba la pista de entrenamiento:

Fran: cuenten el tiempo que me toma

Cb: ok aquí tengo el cronometro

Rob: Preparado, Listo, YA!

Franco comenzó a correr y luego de unos segundos los robots que lo debían atacar estaban destruidos y Franco ya no estaba:

CB: Donde esta?

Fran: aquí estoy-dijo-ya detuviste el cronometro?

Chico bestia se dio vuelta y dio un grito paro el cronometro y dijo:

CB: 00 MINUTOS 12 SEGUNDOS 10 CENTESIMOS.

Fran: Sorprendente no?-dijo con un tono de victoria en su voz

Cy: vas más veloz que el auto T

Rob:creo que serás de mucha ayuda je jeje

Strfre: no tengo palabras para definir lo sorprendente que fue eso!

Para Festejar el ingreso de Franco al equipo fueron a comer hamburguesas:

Franco se comía una hamburguesa con queso, Chico Bestia se negaba a comer carne así que le tuvieron que comprar una ensalada y unas frutas, Cyborg ya se iba comiendo 12 hamburguesas , Star Fire comía unos bocaditos de pollo ,Robin comía una hamburguesa doble carne doble queso y Raven… Raven no estaba ahí.

Concluye el capitulo Nº 3

**quiero decir que 4 o 5 capitulos antes de que termine terminara con la pareja que quieren:Rae/CB.**

Saludos!


	4. La Maldicion

Luego del festejo el chico bestia se fue, caminando por la calle en un callejón oscuro un misterioso libro apareció, el chico bestia lo encontró y lo llevo a la torre T

Fran: que es eso? un libro?

Franco lo examino detenidamente y una imagen le paso por la mente.

El chico bestia comenzo a leer el libro

CB: mira Fran es idéntico a ti ese niño en el libro jajá

Todos se acercaron al libro miraban atentamente como las paginas mostraban a Franco pasando por diferentes fases en la parte final del libro Franco era un perro gigante de grandes colmillos, negro y de ojos rojos todos miraban asombrados el libro

Franco miraba como el chico bestia leia el parrafo final,luego de eso comenzo a gritar

Fran:la maldición! La maldición!

Franco se transformo en lo que estaba en el libro en la parte final y comenzó a atacar a los titanes

Cy: lindo cachorrito te quedaras tranquilo aquí el culpable fue el chico bestia

Strfre: no le eches la culpa al amigo bestia

DOGFRAN: grrrr CHI-CHICO-BES-TI-A!-comenzó a gruñir

Rob: oye chico bestia no te puedes transformar en ese animal para decirnos lo que quiere?

CB: Ok –dijo asustado

Se Transformo y los 2 comenzaron a gruñir

CB: lo único que le entendí es que una vez activada la maldición no se ira a menos que le hagamos un hechizo de quitar espíritus o algo así

Rob: gracias chico bestia, quiero que llames a Raven

Luego de unos minutos llego Raven

Rv: que necesitan?y quien es el perro endemoniado? esperen PERRO ENDEMONIADO?

Rob: no te preocupes es Franco necesita que lo ayudes, un hechizo para quitarle el espíritu de la maldición.

Rv: oye espera esa cosa que esta ahí es Franco?-dijo extrañada

DOGFRAN: esa cosa tiene nombre-poco a poco Franco podía controlar el habla.

Rv: ok, Ok pero me tomara tiempo

Luego de una hora el hechizo había terminado y Franco cayo inconsciente en el suelo

En la pantalla aparecio Slade

Slade:Les gusto el regalo que le deje a mi querido hijo?

Rob:no y lo que hiciste es cruel y despiadado,me agrada que Franco este inconsciente asi no ve lo repulsivo que se volvio su padre

Slade:yo no lo hice con esas intenciones,todo lo contrario lo hice con mucho cariño.

Rv:eres un ser despiadado y cruel no se como Franco puede soportar que seas su padre,con todo el mal que le hiciste.

Slade:Te lo contó no es cierto?

Rv:por supuesto que si

Slade:me basto escuchar eso,me despido titanes adios.

Rob:sabes algo que debamos saber?

Rv:no y si supiera no les importa.

Luego de eso lo llevaron a la enfermería no despertó en 3 días cuando despertó se encontró con todos pero cuando vio al chico bestia…

CB: hola Fran como te sientes?

Fran: Chico Bestiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eres un !

Y comenzó a estrangularlo

Cb: oye viejo no fue mi intención-dijo mientras Franco lo perseguía-ayuda chicos un poco mas y me matara!

Rob: franco es mi imaginación o estas mas alto?

Franco se detuvo

Fran:si tienes razón estoy de la altura de Raven jajaja ya no me podrán decir peque –se sonrío a si mismo

Luego llamo a Robin

Rob: si que necesitas?

Fran: y el libro de la maldición donde esta?

Rob: Raven prefirió esconderlo donde el Chico bestia ni nadie lo tocara

Fran: en donde?

Rob: en su habitación dentro de una caja

por lo menos se que esta en buenas manos-y sonrío.

**Aquí concluye el capitulo 4**

**Slade volvera?**

**Que sera eso que oculta Raven del pasado de Franco?(algo que nunca contara)**

**Bueno con esto nos despedimos**

**Saludos!**


	5. Tablas al Extremo!

Franco llamo al chico bestia y a Cyborg para mostrarles algo urgente:

Cy; que es tan urgente? Y que le hiciste al auto T?-dijo casi llorando.

Fran: Lo desarme

Cy:POR QUE?

Fran:voy a armar,perdona ya arme…-pero fue interrumpido por Chico Bestia.

Cb: y que vas a armar con las piezas del auto T?

Fran:tablas voladoras

Cy y Cb: que?

En ese momento salieron 6 tablas que flotaban y cada una tenía el nombre de cada uno grabado en oro

Franco tenia una tabla toda azul, Chico Bestia una completamente verde esmeralda brillante, Cyborg una transparente a la que se le veían los circuitos, Robin una que tenia líneas verdes rojas y amarillas, Raven una completamente violeta y StarFire una rosada.

CB: quiero probar la mía!

Cy: yo también

Fran: ok yo también competiré,ah Cyborg tu tabla tiene un boton azul que la transforma en el auto T.

Cy: Ok gracias por el detalle, pero como competir?

Fran: por supuesto realice 10 pistas para usarlas o simplemente usarlas en cualquier lugar.

Cada uno tomo su tabla y fueron al circuito para principiantes que era largo pero que tenía dos curvas

Fran:tambien realice un sistma para que nadie salga adelantado-dijo-ven esas pequeñas torres estan largando electricidad por toda la linea de salida, tiene que pasar un rayo laser por delante de nosotros, cuando ese rayo llegue a la linea de salida se anulara la electricidad y podremos salir tranquilos.

Pero era demasiado tarde ya que chico bestia quizo salir y...paso lo que paso chico bestia electrificado

Fran:eso te pasa por no escuchar

Cb:como puedes parar la elctricidad

Fran:la anulare creo que es muy peligroso que haya electricidad.

Salio una pantalla frente a ellos que decia instrucciones de uso luego de un breve video ya estaban listos excepto por Cyborg que fue a comer

CB:y si corremos una pequeña carrera?

Fran: Ok

Comenzo la carrera, chico bestia iba ganando en las 2 primeras vueltas,en la ultima Franco lo choco y quedaron los 2 cabeza a cabeza cuando cruzaron la meta salio una pantalla que mostraba los resultados

Franco:3' 45'' 32

Chico Bestia:3' 45'' 33

CB:ME GANASTE POR UN CENTESIMO?

Fran:tengo experiencia con estas tablas

Cyborg llego y vio el cartel

Cy:jajajajaja te gano chico bestia? Fran eres el mejor!

Cb: callate Cyborg-murmuro.

Luego de eso franco les mostró las tablas a los demás

Rob: y para que nos servirán?

Fran: tú, el chico bestia y Cyborg no pueden volar así que con estas tablas podrán trasladarse a donde quieran sin la necesidad de volar.

Stfre: y porque hiciste 6 tablas?

Fran: muy simple, diseñe 10 pistas en las cuales podremos competir, además si tu o Raven o yo no queremos volar podemos utilizar las tablas .ah ultimo detalle cree un nuevo sistema, se pueden guardar las tablas en los bolsillos con solo presionar este botón rojo.

En ese instante la tabla de Franco se transformo en un pequeño circulo rojo.

En ese luego de un momento sonó la alarma

Rob:creo que es hora de probar las tablas!

Fran:esperen, para utilizar las tablas solo deben concentrarse hacia la direccion a la que quieren ir.

Dicho esto se fueron de la torre

Cuando llegaron a su destino encontraron a Billy numeroso

Nota de autor:no recuerdo si se llamaba billy numeroso espero que asi sea^^

Fran: miren esto

Franco se transformo en una copia de Billy

FranBilly:creo que ya terminaste-le dijo a Billy-no es cierto?

Billy:si vayámonos de aquí antes de que lleguen esos titanes

Pero antes de que Billy se fuera su copia desaparecio y aparecio Franco que le dio un puñetazo en el estomago,con el cual lo derroto.

Rob:titanes al ataque?

Rv:que sucedió aquí?

Fran:ya lo derrote!

Todos:Guau

Fran: volvamos a casa, compremos una pizza yo invito!

Todos: Siii!

**Termina cap 5!**

**creo que subire un capitulo x dia si puedo,cuando empiezen las clases de vuelta se me hara un poco dificil subir uno por dia,pero todavia falta para que terminen las vacaciones.**

**Saludos**


	6. Terra

Otro dia comun y corriente en la torre,Franco competia con Chico bestia en la sala de tablas,Robin entrenaba con Starfire algo que era muy comun en esos dias ya que cuando Fran construyo las tablas la primera vez , cuando las probaron los que demostraban mayor control sobre las tablas eran:

Franco, Chico bestia, Star Fire

Robin se tambaleaba y parecia que se iba a caer, pero Star lo tomo de la mano y lo ayudo.

Bueno sigamos en lo que estabamos, Raven disimulaba leer un libro mientras planeaba como evitar a Chico Bestia y a Franco por otro suceso que ocurrio el dia de las tablas y Cyborg trataba de mejorar su tabla.

Volvio a sonar la alarma:

Rob:titanes una emergencia en el desierto, tomen sus tablas y vámonos.

Chico bestia llamo a Robin por el comunicador

Cb: miren quien habla de tablas… el que se tambaleaba cada 5 minutos jajajaja

Rob:callate chico bestia estuve practicando con Star

Fran: Siempre con Star…

Cy: pobre chico necesita ayuda de una chica

Strfre:No lo molesten el pobre necesitaba mucha practica

Rv:TENGO QUE RECORDARLES COMO UNA MADRE QUE HAY PROBLEMAS EN EL DESIERTO?

Fran: Ok ok ok

Cuando llegaron al desierto no encontraron nada

Rob:Bueno creo que fue una falsa alarma

Fran:AAAAAAAA

Todos: que sucede?

Franco se escondio detrás de Raven

Rv:no seas miedoso es solo una chica

¿?:hola,disculpa por asustarte pequenin-sonrio la chica misteriosa

Fran:me llamo Franco y no soy un pequenin,no ves que estoy de la altura de Raven?

¿?: Disculpa,me llamo Terra y tu desde ahora te llamas Franquito!

Fran:POR QUE A MI? TT

Rv:ya no llores por una tonteria, ahora te llamas Franquito ok?

Fran:Si madam

Rv:y saca ese acento ingles

Fran:ok

Cuando volvieron a la torre Franco estuvo lo mas generoso que se pudo ver,hizo 10 copias de el que atendieron a cada uno de los titanes 6 atendian a cada uno y los otros 4 cocinaban, por cierto el Franco original fue con Raven sin que esta se diera cuenta(le estuvo leyendo la mente por varios dias y se entero de cosas muy impactantes y copio sus poderes como lo hizo con el chico bestia).Luego…

Fran:La cena esta servida!

Había pollo,tofu,fideos,carne asada, hamburguesas y té de hierbas.

Todos:MMM!

Cy:esta carne esta especial

Cb:este tofu es el mejor que probe

Rob:son las hamburguesas mas deliciosas

Terra:los fideos estan exquisitos

Strfre:la mejor comida terricola que probe

Rv:al te le falta azucar!-dijo-nah mentira esta espectacular

Fran:creo que se cocinar!

Cy y cb:te mereces el titulo de chef

Todos terminaron de cenar Franco y los demas titanes llevaron a Terra a su a un pasillo cerrado:

Terra:esto es mi cuarto?

Rob:espera-dijo-Franco me harias los honores?

Fran:si señor-que color te gusta

Terra: el marron tierra

Fran:listo sale un cuarto color tierra lleno de muebles y un televisor.-chasqueo los dedos y aparecio un cuarto enorme.

Terra quedo sorprendida nunca tuvo un cuarto lo abrazo fuerte,cuando Raven vio eso exploto el generador de electricidad quedando todo a oscuras,pasaron unos minutos y la luz Franco sabia que habia ocasionado el apagón . pasado este suceso se fueron a dormir todos, pero una pequñita alma curiosa se fue al cuarto de Raven.

Toc toc

…..

Toc toc toc

…

Toc toc toc toc

Rv:Quien es a esta hora?

Fran:soy yo Franco

Rv:que quieres?-dijo enojada.

Fran:preguntarte algo

Rv:pasa

Franco entro

Fran:se que lo del apagón no fue un accidente

Rv:no se de que estas hablando

Fran:no te hagas la tonta-dijo en tono divertido-se que fuiste tu la del apagón o me equivoco?

Rv:no,no te equivocas,estas en lo cierto

Fran:y por que fue?

Rv:La tonta,digo la chica nueva te abrazo y…solo exploto el generador

Fran:creo que ocultas algo,de todas formas no creo que sea algo tan importante(pero Franco sabia que si),bueno me voy a dormir lamento haberte molestado

Rv:no,no fue ninguna molestia,ah otra cosa

Fran:si?

Rv:Gracias por el té.

Fran:De nada,ademas viste quien te atendio?

Rv:si una copia tuya

Fran:nop,fui yo jejeje no te lo imaginabas

Rv:asi que eras tu?-dijo sonrojada-creo que lo supe desde un principio.

Fran:bueno basta de charlas es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

Rv:yo no pero tu si

Fran:tu porque no?

Rv:porque estoy en mi cuarto genio

Fran:cierto ya me voy,buenas noches

Rv:buenas noches

Franco volvio a su cuarto y encendio el televisor pero una misteriosa mano lo llevo dentro del aparato.

**Uh que misterio que se habra llevado a Franco?**

**Que hara Terra?**

**Chico bestia ayudara a Franco con un problema que el tiene?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo de una historia diferente.**

**Rachelogan no te preocupes es obio que la seguire porque ademas de divertirlos a ustedes mientras escribo me divierto yo!  
><strong>

**Saludos!**


	7. Mi Mente?

El misterioso brazo que salio del aparato se lo llevo.

Era un mundo completamente extraño y muchas copias de el estaban a su alrededor

Fran:quienes son ustedes?

Int:somos tus emociones por asi decirlo,soy inteligente

Fran:y por…

Pero fue detenido por inteligente

Int:estamos aquí por la copia de poderes que le hiciste a Raven

Fran:osea que mi televisor de pantalla de plasma es un teletransportador?

Int:si.

Triste:ya no podremos ver televisión en casa-dijo mientras lloraba.

Fran:nunca mostre mi lado triste

Int:te equivocas

Fran:por que?

Triste:recuerdas el dia que llegamos aquí

Fran:si…ya recuerdo esa noche

Flashback

_Eran las 2 de la mañana y Raven se estaba por hacer un te cuando vio que en la habitación de franco se escuchaban llantos, golpeo la puerta y encontró con Franco que lloraba mientras dormía, lo despertó y Franco le contó todo:_

_Rav:porque lloras?-dijo preocupada_

_Franco abrió un cajón y saco un cuadro pequeño con una foto en la que estaban un chico de 10 y una chica de la misma edad, Raven examino la foto y le pregunto:_

_Rav:quienes son ellos?_

_Fran:el chico soy yo-dijo-y la chica fue una parte muy importante de mi vida_

_Rav:porque era tan importante?_

_Y Franco le contó toda la historia durante el transcurso de la noche, Raven se quedo dormida en el cuarto de Franco y Franco se fue a dormir al living._

_Fin del flashback_

Fran:ahí fue cuando realmente demostre la tristeza

Feliz:chico como andas? -dijo abrazandolo

Fran:definitivamente es a quien muestro mas

Tonto:como andas viejo?

Fran:bien, a veces te dejo salir y quedo en ridículo como el Chico Bestia

Valiente: vamos Franco que no te intimide la pequeña rubia que te pone sobrenombres

Fran:ok

Rabia:donde esta Slade? tengo ganas de quitarle la mascara pisarla y golpearlo hasta que me canse

Fran:calmate después de todo es mi padre

Int:Bueno creo que debes ir a dormir,ya sabes donde encontrarnos

Fran:nos vemos-dijo-ah esperen quien es el que esta ahí atrás?

Int:Es amor

Fran:que?como?

Pero cuando pregunto ya habia salido

Fran:guau mi mente es un caos-dijo-mejor me ire a dormir,eso acomodara las cosas.

**Asi terminamos con el capitulo 7**

**Franco volvera a utilizar su televisor de plasma(no lo creo)**

**por que esta amor en su mente(ya lo veran)**

**todas esas dudas se despejaran en el proximo capitulo**

**Nos Vemos(en realidad no por que...porque solo estan leyendo jajajaja que mal sentido del humor)**


	8. la pelicula incorrecta

Al otro dia del extraño suceso del "Televisor magico"

Fran: buenos dias-dijo bostezando-esa si que fue una noche rara

Todos:por que?

Fran: por nada-dijo-por cierto Raven después de desayunar puedo hablar contigo?

Rv: por supuesto

Cy: que sucede entre Franqui y Raven

Cb: confianza

Terra: confianza?

Cb: si confian mucho uno del otro

Terra: desde cuando?

Robin y Star: desde que se conocen

Cy: guau cuanta amistad-dijo en tono burlón

Luego de desayunar Franco llevo a Raven a su habitación

Fran:quiero que enciendas el televisor a ver si puedes despejar mis dudas

Rv:ok pero porque el televisor

Fran:ya veras

Raven lo encendio y 2 manos salieron, una tomo a Raven por la capa, y la otra tomo a Franco por el cuello

Rv:que es este lugar?

Fran:eso es lo que me pregunto yo

El resto de los Francos salieron

Rv:esto es igual que mi mente

Fran:esto me debe estar pasando por haber copiado tus poderes

Rv:que hiciste que?

Fran:copie los poderes de todos para que si ocurria una emergencia en la que ustedes perdieran los poderes yo se los podia volver a otorgar

Rv:eso es una buena idea

Fran:gracias

Int:porque la trajiste

Fran: porque ella me daria una buena explicación no como la de ayer a la noche que me dieron ustedes

Rv:Franqui creo que esta parte feliz tuya no me quiere dejar

Feliz:no,no la voy a dejar es la chica mas hermosa que vi en todo el santo dia

Fran:Callate felicidad-dijo- alli esta amor con el queria hablar

Amor:que sucede?

Fran:dime por que razon motivo y circunstancia naciste

Amor:por la chica que esta alli con feliz

Fran:O_O QQUUEEEEEEE!

Amor: asi es y no lo puedes evitar

Fran:o/o,en donde esta rabia?

Amor:lo encerramos

Fran:Raven vámonos antes de que pase algo que no quiero que pase

Rv: Ok

Y salieron del televisor para su sorpresa eran las 10 de la noche

Rv:esto esta mal pasamos juntos casi todo el dia-dijo

Fran:que pensaran los demas?

Rv:mete una excusa

Fran:ok

En la sala

Fran:quien quiere ver una pelicula!

Todos: yo

Cb:vamos a verla en el televisor de plasma de Franco

Cuando todos entraron al cuarto de Franco,Franco aparecio gritando como en una pelicula

Fran:!

Pero era tarde Chico Bestia habia encendido el televisor y los brazos se llevaron a todos los que estaban en la torre incluyendo a silke

**Y asi termina el capitulo 8**

**Que sucedera con sedita?(ya lo veran)**

**Fran se metera en problemas(no lo creo)**

**Todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo  
><strong>


	9. en mi mente por segunda vez

Capitulo 9 En La Mente de Franco

Cuando llegaron Franco abrio el portal y saco a patadas a sedita literalmente(pobre sedita)a Franco le bastaba con que le ensusiara su cuarto pero su mente no lo permitiria

Fran:listo ya saque una carga

Strfre:donde esta sedita?

Fran:en un lugar mejor

Todos lo miraron

Fran:que?no lo mate era una manera de decir-dijo asustado

Rob:Fiu creeme Franco que no quieres saber que sucede si sedita muere o desaparece

Franco trago saliva imaginándose lo que sucedería

Cy:y donde estamos?

Fran:en mi mente por asi decirlo

Cy:oye Chico Bestia recuerdas la mente de Raven?-dijo susrrando

Cb:si pero que tiene que ver?

Cy:que estamos en el mismo lugar pero de Franco

Cb:que estamos en donde!

Rob:y quienes son ellos?-decia mientras señalaba

Fran:chicos no creo que sea hora de aparecer

Int:de que hablas?

Feliz:hay que darles la bienvenida

Triste:y si no quieren?

Rabia:dejenme salir de estra prision quero matar a slade y nadie me lo impedira

Fran:a veces pienso por que rayos nacio?

Rv:Franco creo que tu feliz esta pasándose como la ultima vez

Todos menos Fran:como la ultima vez?

Strfre:amiga Raven ya estuviste aquí?

Rv:por supuesto que no

Int:claro que ya estuviste aquí

Raven miro a Inteligente con cara de asesina

Amor:el amor flota por alli y por alla

Fran:tu no te metas me causaras muchos muchos problemas

Amor:y?

Fran: y? que me vas a hacer que me maten

Cb:quien eres tu?

Amor:me presento soy…-pero Franco le tapo la boca

Fran:el no es nadie ve tranquilo Chico bestia

Terra:hola amiguito quien eres?

Feliz:soy feliz quieren que les cuente un chiste

Cb y Terra:si!

Feliz:Que le dijo la soda al vino?

Los 2: que?

Feliz:SHHHH

Los 2:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Feliz: gracias gracias no tienen que aplaudir, no saquen fotos

Fran:creo que es hora de irnos

Cy:no seas aguafiestas

Fran:no soy aguafiestas-dijo-pero creo que...

Rv: sus personalidades deben dormir

Int:no es cierto

Fran:callate, callate tonto perdona callate inteligente

Todos:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh

Franco abrio el portal y se fueron

Fran:fue un dia muy largo quiero dormir

Todos:de acuerdo

Fran:hasta mañan….-no pudo terminar porque cayo en un profundo sueño

Rob:dejemoslo dormir fue un dia largo para el

Rv:y para mi-dijo en voz baja.

**Asi terminamos con el 9**

**Fran dormira hasta el otro dia o alguen lo fastidiara durante la noche?(fran:necesito mi sueño de belleza)**

**que sucedio con sedita?(Rob:termino en la enfermeria,Fran:eso es mentira o talvez no)**

**bueno como estoy de humor subire tambien el 10**


	10. un dia de gatos

Eran las 5 am

rob:Franco ven conmigo

En la sala

Rob:ORDEN EN ESTA CORTE QUIERO ORDEN

Cb:corte?

Rob:este es el tribunal de los jovenes titanes

Fran:para esto me desperte a las 5 am

Rob:silencio,el acusado:Franco,el demandante:sedita,abogado de Franco:Raven,abogado de sedita:StarFire,Testigo el unico que hay:chico bestia

Fran:soy inocente

Luego aparecio sedita en una silla de ruedas

Rob:llamando al unico testigo-dijo-chico bestia acercate al estrado y toma asiento

Cb:les dire lo que vi-dijo en un tono de suspenso-lo que vi fue que el acusado tomo a sedita entre sus brazos abrio un portal y lo pateo sin piedad hasta sacarlo

Fran:OBJESION SU SEÑORIA-grito-permiso para acercarme al testigo

Rob:permiso concedido

Fran:CHICO BESTIAAAAA-comenzo a estrangularlo-DESAGRADECIDO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICE POR TI,MODIFICAR LA CONSOLA PARA QUE LE GANES A CYBORG,MODIFICAR TU TABLA PARA QUE PUEDAS VOLAR,DESTRUIR COSAS SIN QUE SE DAÑE PARA GANARLE A CYBORG TAMBIEN,PERO NO EL MUY IDIOTA ME ECHA LA CULPA.

Rv:sueltalo ahora

Fran:si...despues de que lo mate

Rv:no me queda otra opcion

y lo agarro con aura negra hasta que lo sento

Rob:este tribunal declara a Franco culpable-dijo-y tu sentencia es cuidar a sedita hasta que pueda caminar otra vez

Fran:eso es sencillo

Puso sus manos sobre sedita y lo curo

Rob:sentencia cumplida todos pueden ir a dormir

Fran:menos tu

Rob:porque?

Fran:tu organizaste esto no?

Rob:si pero

Fran:pero nada solo limpia

Rob:si señor.

Franco se fue a dormir.

Al otro dia

Franco se transformo en un gato mientras dormia

Se levanto como si nada,paso por todos los cuartos llendo a la azotea en donde se encontraba Raven

Frangato:hola Raven

Pero lo que Raven escucho fue

Frangato:miau miau miau

Rv:que?-dijo-es solo un gatito

Frangato:como que un gatito?

Se miro asi mismo y era verdad se transformo en un gatito naranja

Rv:ven lindo gatito

Fran:miau

Raven lo agarro y le hizo cosquillas, el gato mejor dicho Franco no se resistio y comenzo a ronronear

Fran:mrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrrr

Rv:quien es el gatito lindo?tu lo eres

En la sala

Strfre:quien es el nuevo gatito?

Fran:star por ultima vez no soy un gato

Pero Star Fire escucho

Fran:miau miau miauuuuuuuuuu

Rv:creo que trata de decir algo

Rob:no seas tonta es solo un estupido gato

A Franco no le gusto ese ultimo comentario, se solto de Raven y fue direto a Robin y lo comenzo a arañar

Rob:quitenme este gato de ensima

Rv:esto te pasa por herir sus sentimientos

Fran:miau miau miau miau (quien es el estupido ahora)

Rob:ya me harte ese gato debe irse

Fran:MIAUU?(QUE?)

Cb:hola chicos quien es el gato?

Rob: es el gato que tirare ahora mismo a la calle

Rv:ayudame chico bestia creo que el gato quiere decirme algo

Cb:ok me transformare en ese gato

Fran:miau miau miau miau miau miau maiaumiau(chico bestia soy Franco copie tus poderes, mientras dormia me transforme en gato y no me pude transformar de nuevo en humano ayudame)

Chico bestia le dijo a Raven que fuera con el al pasillo

Rv:ya estoy aquí que quieres?

Cb:ese gato es Franco que se transformo en gato mientras dormia,Fran concéntrate en ser un humano y lo lograras

Fran:lo logre-dijo entusiasmado-hora de darle una leccion a cabeza de piña va a ver quien es el estupido gato

Rv:quedate ahi

Fran:porque?

Rv:esto que paso en la azotea hoy del lindo gatito no paso ok?

Fran:ok,aunque no me vinieron mal las cosquillas

Una aura negra rodeo a Franco que lo lanzo por la ventana

Fran:es injusto yo me bañe hoy-dijo mientras caia en la orilla de la isla

cuando salio tenia un pez en la boca,lo escupio y entro a la torre, escucho gritar a Robin

Rob:RAVEN POR ULTIMA VEZ DONDE ESTA ESE ESTUPIDO GATO?

Fran:aqui esta -dijo Franco transformandose en el gato

Rob:como?

Fran:viste yo era el estupido gato cabeza de piña creo que el gel te afecto el cerebro

Rob:disculpa-dijo-que es eso del gel?

Fran:el pote de gel que usas 3 veces al dia te esta afectando el cerebro

Rob:miren quien habla el mejor amigo de Raven si se puede decir amigo a eso

Fran:ya te pasaste de la raya cesos de gel

Cuando Franco le estaba por dar un puñetazo Raven los tomo a los 2 con el aura negra

Rv:Robin pidele disculpas tu empezaste

Rob: yo no empeze

Rv:claro que tu empezaste-dijo-cuando le dijiste estupido gato

Rob:esta bien disculpa

Fran:disculpa aceptada

Rob:Creo que este a sido un dia de gatos

Fran:tienes razon jajajajaja

En otra parte

Slade:esto que escuche la ultima vez me alcanza y me sobra como para rendirme, creo que les dejare un saludo a los titanes

En La torre

mientras todos reian aparecio slade en la pantalla

Slade:hola titanes, hola hijo

Fran:que quieres?

Slade:quiero decirles que me rindo

Todos:que?

Slade:si me rindo me ire de vacaciones

Fran:a donde?

Slade:a Hawai

Fran:pero papa,digo padre no puedes tomarte vacaciones asi porque si,creo que tramas algo

Slade:me despido titanes adios

Rv:Franco me parecio a mi o le dijiste papa?

Fran:le dije papa no queria pero al saber que es la unica parte de mi familia que queda no lo pude evitar-dijo llorando

Rv:calmate no es tu culpa,ese maldito te saco todo lo que apreciabas

Fran:Raven aqui frente de todos no

Rv:lo lamento

Fran:esta bien no era tu intencion, te entiendo-dijo sonriendo

Cb:oye Robin Slade se toma vacaciones y nosotros encerrados aqui en esta torre quiero unas vacaciones

Rob:por ahora no chico bestia,hay que estar preparados para todo

Cb:ok

Fran:creo que necesito descansar

Todos:ok

Fran:hasta mañana

**hasta aca llego mi imaginacion para el capitulo 10**

**Creo que por primera vez hice un capitulo largo jejejeje**

**nos vemos**


	11. Paso 1

Fran:hola buen dia

Todos:que?

Fran:miaumiau maiu maiu

Cb:eres un gato todavia

Fran:lo lamento jejeje es que por las noches me transformo en el lindo,hermoso,precioso y adorable gatito naranja no es cierto Raven?

Rv:no

Cb:porque le preguntas a Raven?

despues de lo que se entero Franco se dio cuenta de lo que sentia por Raven,asi que trataba de conquistarla

Fran:chico bestia necesito tu ayuda ahora

Cb:esta bien

Star:amiga Raven vamos al centro comercial

Rv:star ahora nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Star:demasiado tarde

En el cuarto de Fran

Fran:necesito que me ayudes me enamore de Raven

Cb:uh ese es un tema complicado

Fran:demasiado,me ayudaras?

Cb:no lo se

Fran:y el juicio de ayer?

Cb:esta bien te debo algo por lo de ayer

Fran:gracias,gracias

Cb:este es el paso 1 de 3

En la sala

Rob:por que tardan tanto?

Terra:ya vendran

Cy:YA ME HARTE DE TI Y TUS TONTAS CRISIS DE PREGUNTAS,PASARON 25 MINUTOS 25 Y TU PARECES UN IDIOTA ENAMORADO Y CELOSO QUE PREGUNTA POR... DEJAME CONTAR ESTA ES LA VEZ 334 QUE PREGUNTAS "ESTARA BIEN STAR?POR QUE TARDAN TANTO?"Y TODAS ESAS TONTERIAS DE NIÑOS DE 5 AÑOS CREO QUE EL GEL TE AFECTA EL CEREBRO,SABES QUE PASO EL OTRO DIA CON TU GEL?LO VENDIMOS Y LO DONAMOS A LA CARIDAD

Rob:! mi precioso gel edicion limitada solo se usa una vez al dia

Cy:SABES QUE TU LO USAS 3 VECES AL DIA NUNCA LEES LOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS NO ME EXTRAÑARIA QUE DIGA:"TRASTORNOS MENTALES POR SU USO FRECUENTE"

Rob:mi gel nunca te hizo daño diganme una cosa mala que les alla hecho?

Terra:...

Cy:...tu-dijo en voz muy baja

Rob:vieron,me voy a entrenar a la pista con la tabla

Cy:trata de no caerte

Terra:que son las tablas?

Cy:habia una vez...

Terra miraba a cyborg asombrada porque en la prehistoria nunca hubo tecnologia y el presidente Abraham Lincoln jamas hizo campaña para que lo voten montado en una tabla.

Rv:Cyborg deja de mentirle a la chica las tablas las creo Franco

Cy:me estaba divirtiendo

Rv:me voy a meditar

chico bestia y fran entraban a la sala

Cb:lo que te dije solo invitala a sal...

Fran:callate ahi esta Raven

Rv:de que hablan ustedes 2?

Los 2 se tapaban la boca

Rv:idiotas...

Cb:fiu eso estubo cerca...recuerdas el trato?

Fran:si no saldras lastimado

Paso1:invitarla a salir

aviso:los primeros intentos fallaron

Fran:que le digo

Cb:quieres salir conmigo?

Fran:Raven quieres salir conmigoooooooooooooooo

un aura negra levanto a Franco y a Chico Bestia y volaron por la ventana

Cb:dijiste que no saldria herido

Fran:yo no sabia que esto iba a pasar

Cb:rapido transformate en pez

Fran:porque?

Cb:enserio quieres saber?mira para abajo

Fran:

En la bahia

Cb:no sali herido pero me di un baño como el que me di hoy a la mañana

Fran:fue suficiente por hoy-dijo cansado-ya veo que entramos a la torre y alguna de las chicas esta causando algun alboroto

Torre

Fran:ya llegamos

Terra:como es eso de que todo el equipo tiene tablas voladoras y yo no?

Cb:Franco como sabias que esto iba a pasar?

Fran:si el dia empieza bien algo malo va a ocurrir

Terra:asique mis quejas son algo malo?

Fran:con todo respeto...si ademas estoy cansado

Terra:quiero una tabla

Fran:ok,todo lo tengo que hacer yo-chasqueo y aparecio una tabla

Terra:Gracias

Fran:de nada-dijo-me voy a dormir hasta mañana

Cb:vamos ni que estubieras tan cansado

Fran:chico bestia hoy si estoy cansado

Al otro dia

Fran:Buenos dias

Rv:buen dia

Rob:Star no necesito esta tonta silla de ruedas

Fran: viejo que te paso?

Star:se callo de la tabla mientras practicaba

Fran:jejejeje Robin debes practicar mas

Rob:silencio

Al mediodia

Cb:Franco listo para el paso 1?

Fran:no tiene caso estoy perdido

Cb:que no caiga el animo,tu puedes

Fran:gracias hermano

Cb:hermano?

Fran:yo te considero mi hermano

Cb:gracias,se por lo que pasaste

Fran:Raven te lo conto

Cb:si

Fran:hizo muy bien en confiar en ti,gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo

Cb:para eso estan los hermanos

Paso 1 parte 2

Fran:Raven te queria preguntar si te gustaria ir hoy conmigo a la biblioteca conmigo sino quieres te entendere

Rv:si quiero ir

Fran:ni si quiera tenia ganas...que?si queres? hoy a la tarde?

Rv:bueno si quieres,con una condicion

Fran:que?

Rv:que vaya el lindo,hermoso,precioso y adorable gatito naranja si?

Fran:sip

ya eran las 4 de la tarde y estaban listos para irse mientras todos miraban boquiabiertos menos chico bestia que ya sabia de esto

mientras se iban Raven le preguntaba a Franco

Rv:porque esa cara de gato cansado?

Fran:porque me cansa caminar como gato-dijo mientras volvia a humano

Rv:ese es el problema?dame los poderes de chico bestia

Fran:ok agachate...listo

Rv:y ahora transformate en gato

Franco se transformo en gato y Raven en perro

Rv:grrrrgrauf

Fran:miauuu

y lo persiguio hasta la biblioteca

**Al fin lo pude terminar**

**quiero saber si les gusta hasta ahora sino diganme y yo lo dejo hasta aca**

**que sucedera en la biblioteca?robin seguira en silla de ruedas?star lo cuidara o cuidara a sedita?(sedita termino un poco atropeyado por un loco en una tabla)habra otro juicio?(Todos:noooooooo alas 5 am nooooooooo)**

y bueh hasta aca llegamos chau!


	12. Robin No!

Fran:miaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Rv:GRRRRRR

Fran:ya estamos en la biblioteca ves?

Rv:si ya lo se

Fran:creo que corri como nunca

Rv:Entremos si quieres

En la torre

Rob:Franco ya me curo ire a la sala de tablas

Star:Robin te lo digo enserio no tienes experiencia en esto te puedes lastimar,viste como quedo sedita?

Rob:te mencione que el que lo atropeyo fui yo?

Star:no

Rob:disculpa

Ordenador:que pista desea:Principiante,intermedio,regular,experto,amateúr,maestro,bebe,top patinador,no necesito ayuda o el triturador

Rob:computadora quiero el triturador

Star:estas loco?esa cosa te matara

Cy:creo que estas obsesionado con esto

Terra:creo que despues de esto ni Franco te curara

Cb:esta tratando de suicidarse

Rv:jajaja

Fran:jajajaja

Cb:de que se rien?

Rv:de que Franco se trago un mosquito en el camino

Chico Bestia no resistio y se hecho al suelo a reir

Cb:bueno jjajajaa Robin esta por suicidarse jajajajaja

Rv:que esta haciendo ahora

Fran:se metio en la fase de tablas el triturador

Rob:no me detendran

Fran:Robin diseñe esa pista para mi

Rob:quien te crees que eres?yo soy el mejor con esta tablas y ahora te lo voy a demostrar

Star:deberias escuchar a Fran

Rob:todos ustedes estan en contra mio verdad?pues miren lo que sucede...

Robin entro con su tabla hizo dos centimetros y aparecio en la enfermeria

Rob:que paso?

Fran:te dije que esa pista no era para cualquiera-dijo enojado-te atrapo una de las trampas y te dejo inconsiente

Rob:hace cuanto que estoy aqui?

Fran:15 dias

Cb:si luego Franco entro hizo todo el recorrido y salio ileso

Rob:creo que tu eres el mejor con las tablas despues de todo

Cy:hizo unos trucos que rompian las leyes de la gravedad

Terra:y luego hizo una maniobra fium fum fom

Star:luego de eso comenzo a flotar

Rv:y tuve que entrar a ese campo minado porque la tabla de Franco se transformo en un boton rojo

Rob:creo que te luciste

Fran:jejeje creo que si

Rob:mientras yo me recupero tiene que haber un nuevo lider

Fran:quien sea tendra un buen liderazgo

Rob:seras tu

Fran:gracias hare lo mejor que pueda

Star:y sedita?

Fran:en la sala ya lo cure

Star:gracias

Fran:no hay nada que agradecer,somos una familia y nos cuidamos entre no importa en que iempo o lugar se encuentre uno la familia simpre sera primordial no hay ningun lugar en el que no se demuestre la felicidad y el amor que hay en una famila(que gran discurso)

Chico Bestia traia la bandera estado unidense y la ubico detras de Franco

Fran:porque sin amor no hay familia

vieron que en las peliculas siempre hay uno que esta dando un gran dicurso aparece la bandera y se escucha musica,bueno en ese momento el tocadiscos hizo su ruido clasico

Fran:creo que esto es vergonzoso se me paso el discurso jiji

Cy:palabras muy sabias

Fran:creo que ese soy yo el de la sabiduria maxima

Rv:creo que te pasaste de la raya

Fran:perdon

Cb:creo que tendre que llevarme la bandera

Todos:jajajajaja

Cb:mañana te mostrare un lugar hermoso

Fran:no puedo esperar

Cb:(lo metere en la mente de Raven para ver como reaccionan sus personalidades)jajja esto sera divertido

Al otro dia

Muchos Francos estaban en la cocina

Rv:que sucede aqui?

Cb:un buen desayuno

chico bestia probo el primer bocado

Cb:que es esto?esta delicioso

Fran:es carne azada

Cb:QUEEEEE?

Fran:si es carne y veo que te gusto

Cy:deberias a ver visto tu cara jajajaja ahora esta todo en la camara de seguridad

Cb:Franco no puedo creerlo dije que un pedazo de carne azada estaba delicioso TT

Fran:no seas lloron ahora en adelante comeras carne si?

Cb:no señor quiero tofú

Fran:si quieres?

Star:Raven vayamos al centro comercial

Rv:Star ahora noooooooooooooooooooooooo

Star:demasiado tarde

Cb:oye Franco vamos?

Fran:a donde?

Cb:al lugar hermoso que te prometi

Fran:espero que sea asi como me dices que es!

Cb:sera mejor de lo que esperas

**terminamos con capitulo 12**

**Chico Bestia llevara a Franco a la mente de Raven(por supuesto que si)**

**Debo retirarme de mi carrera de humorista?(si)**

**Fran sera un buen lider y los llevara de vacaciones?(si)**

**Slade volvera?(no me creo lo de las vacaciones)**

**Escribo esto de los gatos porque hace un tiempo se me escapo mi gato y gracias a eso me vino una gran idea(no se preocupen mi gato aparecio lo tenia la señora de la esquina¬¬)**

**Nos vemos :D!**


	13. En la mente de Raven

Cb:vamos sigueme

Llegaron al cuarto de Raven

Fran:porque estamos aqui?

Cb:aqui es

entraron

Fran:este lugar es de miedo

Cb:mira un espejo-disimulaba tratando de parecer que el no conocia el objeto.

Fran:prestame,que horror estas ojeras que tengo

Cb:esto se pone bueno-dijo susurrando

Fran:dijiste algo?

Cb:no,nada

Fran:que sucede?

se abrio un portal y desaparecieron los 2

Fran:este lugar es aterrador

Cb:viste?

Fran:me dijiste que era un lugar hermoso y solo veo una pelicula de terror puro.

Cb:camina

llegaron a una parte que tenia piedras suspendidas en el aire

Fran:cuidado con eso

Cb:aaaaaaa

Fran:que haces?no ves que nos podemos caer?

y como dijo fran calleron,ambos se abrazaron y gritaron durante la caida

Fran:CHICO BESTIA

en el centro comercial

Star:amiga Raven te interesa alguien en particular de la torre?

Rv:porque preguntas?

Star:a mi me interesa Robin, y a ti?

Raven sintio un impulso de gritar algo

Rv:CHICO BESTIA

Star:enserio?

Rv:enserio que?

Star:que te interesa el chico bestia

Rv:yo nunca dije eso

Star:pero yo te pregunte y me respondiste su nombre

Rv:algo raro esta sucediendo,volvamos a la torre por favor

Star:si quieres amiga,vamos toma tu tabla

Rv:que haces con eso?

Star:las traigo por si hay emergencias

Rv:creo que esta es una vamos!

En la mente de Raven

Fran:llevamos caminando horas o eso creo

Cb:aguanta un poco mas

Feliz:chicos que hacen aqui?

Fran:Raven?

Cb:al fin

Feliz:que hacen aqui dentro

Fran:te cuento:un idiota verde que es como mi hermano me trajo aqui dentro diciendome que era un lugar hermoso pero resulta que me metio en la mente de Raven te encontarmos a ti y ahora si Raven nos encuentra aqui dentro nos matara y algo es seguro...no va a tener piedad TT

Feliz:los ayudare a salir con una condicion para ambos

Los 2:cual?

Feliz:tu chico bestia me dejaras tocar tus orejas puntiagudas

Fran:jajajajajaja si que son puntiagudas

Feliz:y tú...transformaté en un gatito

Fran:pero yo no quiero ser un gatito

Cb:quieres salir de aqui o no?

Fran:nada me haria tanto bien como salir de aqui

Cb:entonces obedece

Fran:ok

en la torre

Rob:ire a la sala de tablas ya vengo

Terra:a donde vas jovencito?

Cy:eso, a donde te diriges?

Rob:no puedo ir a la sala de tablas?

Terra:estas en silla de ruedas recuerdas?

Rob:exacto

Cy:y necesitas permiso del nuevo lider

Rob:cual lider?

Terra:Franco

Rob:lo olvide jejeje

Cy:te quedaras aqui ya sabes que Fran no te pudo curar asi que debes esperar.

en la ciudad

Star:adoro estas tablas

Rv:esto de la concentracion es facil

Star:a mi me cuesta un poco

Rv:espera...

Star:que sucede?

Rv:se esta apagando mi tabla

Star:mira ese indicador

Rv:vacio, vamos necesito combustible

en la mente de Raven

Fran:ya no lo soporto quiero salir de una vez por todas

Cb:probaste contar los pasos que dabas?para no aburrirte

Fran:lo intente y voy por el paso 1.375.664

Cb:ya saldremos

Fran:espero ya no soporto este lugar, despues de esto me alejare de Raven por 2 dias enteros

Cb:no exageres

Triste:eso quiere decir que no te agrado-dijo mientras lloraba

Fran:ay no,no, no es que no me agrades sino que que que...

Cb:este lugar es aterrador y asusta

Triste:pero el dijo que se alejaria de mi

Fran:era una manera de decir

Int:Chico bestia volviste

Fran:que?como que volviste?ya conocias este lugar?

Cb:yo no...quiero decir que yo...

Feliz:ya estubo aqui el señor orejas puntiagudas

Fran:me dijiste que no conocias este lugar

Cb:eh tu querias entrar

Fran:yo no queria

Cb:si quieres puedes abrir el portal y irnos

Fran:como no se me ocurrio

Franco abrio el portal y se fue con chico bestia.

Fran:PROMETEME QUE NUNCA JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES VOLVEREMOS A ENTRAR AHI ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?

Cb:si señor

Fran:sera mejor que Raven no se entere que estuvimos ahi ok?

Cb:no le diremos nada si?

Fran:ok

Rv:par de idiotas, ¿donde estuvieron durante el dia?

Cb:nosotros estuvimos en...

Fran:paseando por la ciudad mirando videojuegos y la nueva consola play station 3

Cb:si estuvimos mirando esas cosas que a ti no te interesan

Rv:mas les vale que sea lo que ustedes me dijeron porque si llegara a ser mentira los colgare a cada uno de ustedes 2 en cada punta de la torre

Raven se fue

Fran:fue bueno conocerte

Cb:lo mismo digo.

**y hasta aca llegamos con el capitulo 13**


	14. De vacaciones

Fran:reunion muy importante presentarse en la sala por favor

Rob:que sucede? es tu padre otra vez?

Fran:no

Cb:porque nos llamas entonces?

Fran:digamos que soy el lider suplente no?

Rob:si

Fran:despues de considerarlo MUCHO-dijo asi para que Robin no crea que fue una idea asi como asi-creo que nos merecemos unas vacaciones

Rob:pero...

Fran:pero nada llevamos aqui 6 meses encerrados

Cb:concuerdo con Fran

Terra:no nos vendrian mal

Star:al fin un "lider" divertido

Rob:oye yo puedo ser divertido

Cb:cuantas veces nos llevaste de vacaciones?

Rob:ninguna pero...

Cb:SHHHH con ninguna ya es suficiente

Cy:como viajaremos?

Fran:los que podemos volar,tenemos experiencia en las tablas iremos en ellas, chico bestia no me falles porque quiero competir contigo

Cb:cuenta con que estare ahi

Fran:ok. y los que no tengan experiencia en la nave

Rob:y quien cuidara la ciudad en nuestra ausencia?

Fran:los titanes este pueden venir

Rob:no los conoces

en la pantalla de los titanes este

Fran:hola les habla el nuevo lider de los jovenes titanes

Aqua:quien eres?

Abej:responde

Fran:el hijo de Slade

Aqua:donde tienes a los titanes?

Rv:Franco callate-se escucho de atras

Fran:me estaba divirtiendo-dijo triste-bueno quiero que escuchen con atencion estas son ordenes de Robin...

Rob:mentiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Fran:nos iremos de vacaciones y necesitamos refuerzos en la ciudad

Abej:no hasta que nos muestres a los titanes

Fran:miren

Chico bestia molestando a Raven,Cy desayunando con Terra,Star cocinando y Robin en silla de ruedas

Veloz:jajajaajaaja

Fran:que es tan gracioso?

Veloz:Robin en silla de ruedas

Fran:tuvo un pequeño accidente con esto

y les mostro la tabla

Abej:ok,iremos todos ya quiero una de esas

Fran:ok los esperamos

se apaga la pantalla

Aqua:ese es hijo de Slade?

Abej:no parece,es demasiado bueno

Veloz:hay que cuidarse de ese chico, cuando lleguemos esten alerta

En la torre

Rob:a donde iremos?

Fran:a Argentina

Cb:ah donde esta es equipo famoso se lamaba...boca juniors

Fran:como rayos sabes eso?

Cb:yo miro futbol internacional

Fran:eh? si

Rob:alguien esta en contra de esta idea?Raven?

Rv:por mi esta bien

En la tarde

Abej:hola chicos

Fran:bienvenidos sean todos

Abej:hola grandote

Fran:al fin alguien me considera grande...

Cy:hola abeja

Fran:soñar no cuesta nada¬¬

Abej:Tu eres el chico de las tablas?

Fran:si

Abej:quiero una cuanto te tomara?

Fran:un chasqueo

Abej:como?

Franco chasqueo y una tabla amarilla con rayas negras aparecio

Abej:guau esta buenisima

Aqua:yo tambien quiero una

otro chasqueo

Aqua:esta increible

Mas y Menos:señor-dijo Mas-Franco-dijo Menos-tiene 2 tablas para nosotros

2 chasqueos mas tarde

Fran:alguien mas?

Veloz:yo

Fran:ok

un chasqueo mas tarde

Veloz:gracias,donde esta el invalido?

Star:no lo trates asi

Rob:mira estoy caminando de vuelta

Veloz:como?

Rob:gracias a Franco y a Raven,ambos unieron fuerzas y me curaron

Fran:no fue nada

Rv:ni te molestes en agradecer

Veloz:y quien es esta hermosa dama-dijo dirigiendose a Terra

Terra:mucho gusto

Fran:vamos! se hace tarde es un viaje muy largo hasta Argentina

Se fueron y los titanes este se miraron entre ellos

Aqua:ARGENTINA?

Terra:esperen

Fran:que?

Terra:me quedo

Fran:porque?

Terra:no tengo ganas de ir,me quedare con los titanes este,por si las dudas de que necesitaran a alguien.

Fran:si es lo que quieres por mi esta bien

Terra:gracias por entenderme nos vemos

Fran:nos vemos

Cb:que le sucede?

Fran:no lo se pero tengo mis dudas

esa misma noche

Terra:esta todo listo para el ataque maestro

Slade:ok los titanes se fueron de vacaciones?

Terra:si

Slade:se creyeron el cuento de que me rendia y que me iba de vacaciones

Terra:cuando atacaremos

Slade:ten paciencia aprendiz

Terra:espero que sea pronto

**Capitulo 14 llega a su fin**

**que sucedera en argentina?**

**aparecera alguien que llame la atencion de Franco?(?)**

**Terra traicionara a los titanes como dijo?**

**todo esto y muco mas en el capitulo 15!**

**Saludos**


	15. Viejos conocidos

Fran:chico bestia te aseguro que yo llegare primero

Cb:no me pasaras

Fran:je mira esto

Franco estaba apunto de utilizar el combustible especial que le dio Cyborg

Flashback

_Fran:oye Cyborg_

_Cy:que?_

_Fran:sabes que le jugare una carrera al chico bestia,necesito que me des un combustible capaz de ir mas rapido que el sonido podras ayudarme?_

_Cy:si,tengo algo asi,pero lo activare a la distancia,cuando vayamos tu dame una señal y yo presiono el boton magico._

_Fran:ok,yo te aviso,gracias_

_Cy:si es para derrotar a Chico Bestia esta todo bien jejeje_

_Fran:jajaja_

Fin del flashback

Fran:Cyborg ahora!

Cy:como digas

Fran:mejor me pongo las gafas

Cb:vamos te quedaste atras?

Fran:yo nunca me quedo atras

Cb:como es posible?

Fran:te veo en argentina chico bestia

Cb:va a la velocidad del sonido! y estamos a pocos kilometros de Argentina

En el obelisco

Fran:chico bestia jajaja

Cb:como pudiste ir a la velocidad del sonido?

Fran:sabias que los robots tienen un combustible increible?

Cb:Cyborg!

Fran:vengan todos

Rob:que necesitas?

Fran:diganme...a donde vamos primero?

Rob:hay que dividirnos

Star:yo voy con Robin

Fran:"esto sucede todos los dias"-pensaba Fran-Raven y Chico bestia ¿vienen conmigo?

Cb:sera divertido

Rv:ire pero tu chico bestia no contaras un solo chiste

Cb:esta bien

Cy:yo ire a ver las piezas para autos.

Rob:nos vemos aqui en 4 horas

Fran:siganme

Habia pasado media hora y sucedio algo inesperado

Fran:mira chico bestia

Cb:es hermosa

Rv:que es hermosa?

Fran:la nueva Playstation 3 mejorada con el juego God Of War la trilogia

Rv:idiotas que otro adjetivo se puede usar

Fran:en tres dias es mi cumplaños y quiero esa consola!

Cb:igual que el mio y yo quiero esa consola!

Fran:pelea de gatos!

Cb:como quieras

Luego de varios arañazos

Fran:jejeje gano el felino naranja

Cb:que dices? el verde gano

Rv:SILENCIO LOS DOS!

Fran:esta bien

Cb:ok

Rv:saben que?

Cb:que?

Rv:les comprare a ambos dos consolas

Fran:Raven eres la mejor

Cb:la verdad eres la persona mas buena de este mundo

Fran:o universo

Rv:no exageren y sueltenme

Fran:disculpa

Cb:lo lamento

entraron al local

Vendedor:hola que desea?

Fran:quisie...

Rv:callate

Fran:que caracter...

Rv:si queria que me de dos Play Station 3 mejoradas con el juego God Of War la Trilogia

Vendedor:son $1500

Rv:pagare en credito

Fran:queeee?

Rv:tengo tarjeta de credito

Cb:no me sorprende en lo mas minimo

Fran:no? a mi si

Salieron

Rv:tengan,y feliz cumpleaños

Cb:gracias muchas gracias

Fran:no tengo palabras para decir lo maravillosa que eres

Cb:lo mismo digo

Rv:ya dejen de hablar o devuelvo las consolas, yo no tengo ningun problema en hacerlo

Fran:ok nos callamos sigamos caminando

mientras seguian caminando un niño se tiro ensima de Franco

?:Franqui te extrañe tanto

Fran:Ale?

Al:si! te acuerdas de mi

Fran:claro que si esas tardes jugando al boxeo en la play no se olvidan jajajaja

Raven y chico bestia se quedaron petrificados ¿de donde ese pequeño conocia a Franco? una chica de la edad de Franco se acercaba

?:tanto tiempo Franqui

Fran:Belen?

Bl:2 largos años y creciste mucho

Fran:todabia estas enfadada por lo de ella?

Bl:no,luego de un tiempo comprendi quien era el culpable realmente

Fran:mi padre

Bl:si te fui a buscar para pedirte disculpas pero no estabas, adonde te fuiste?

Fran:me fui a Estados Unidos

Bl:ah y en donde te quedaste?

Fran:estuve 2 años solo por asi decirlo

Bl:guau

Fran:hasta que conoci a los titanes

Bl:LOS JOVENES TITANES?

Fran:si porque?

Bl:son los mejores, pero el que mas me agrada es el de orejas puntiagudas

Fran:es el que esta ahi atras-dijo señalandolo

Cb:es un honor conocerte

Bl:es tan lindo

Fran y Rv:O_O

Fran:esto no se ve todos los dias

Rv:estan sucediendo cosas raras en este pais

Fran:ni que lo digas y lo peor... estaremos aqui 4 horas mas

Bl:Raven me encanta tu actitud

Rv:gracias

Bl:donde esta el resto del grupo?

Fran:andan por ahi,los llamare

en otro lugar de la ciudad

Fran:hey tortolitos

Rob:no nos digan asi

Fran:porque no? necesito que vengan es urgente

Rob:vamos para alla

Fran:se la creyo jajaja

en una casa de repuestos para autos

Fran:cy necesito que vengas

Cy:es necesario?

Fran:muy necesario

Cy:ya voy

unos minutos despues

Rob:donde esta tu padre?

Fran:calmate tienes una obsesion rara con mi padre

Rob:disculpa, quien es ella?

Bl:mucho gusto,soy Belen

Rob:ah es la hermana de ella no?

Fran:si

Rob:ah entonces...

Sono el comunicador

Fran:que sucede?

en la torre T

Abeja:Terra se volvio loca

Fran:que?

Abeja:lo que escuchas,se alio con Slade y estan destruyendo la ciudad yo soy la unica que pudo escapar

Fran:iremos para alla,cuidate

Abeja:hare todo lo posible,nos vemos en la torre.

En Argentina

Fran:Bel fue bueno encontrarte por un tiempo, en realidad media hora pero tenemos que irnos

Rob:que sucede?

Fran:Terra sucede,esta atacando la ciudad con mi padre

Cy:no perdamos tiempo hay que volver

Fran:estoy de acuerdo

Bl:fue bueno conocerlos !

en la torre

Fran:Abeja!

Abeja:aqui estoy

Cy:que sucedio?

Abeja:Terra nos atacó

Fran:donde esta el resto?

Abeja:Slade los tiene

Fran:padre esto ya es personal

Rob:no iras tu solo

Abeja:sera tu padre pero no significa que sea tu batalla

Star:es por tu bien

Cb:puedes contar con nosotros

Rv:para lo que sea

Cy:lo venceremos,como un equipo

Fran:gracias chicos, por todo

Rob:que esperas?

Fran:vamos a buscarlo

**asi terminamos jejeje no dare avances porque lo que se viene es terrible y sorprendente**

**Nos vemos :D!  
><strong>


	16. Traiciones y nuevas personalidades

Fran:vamos

Rob:espera

Fran:¿que necesitas?

Robin no le respondio,lo golpeó muy fuerte en la nuca

Rob:esto es por tu bien

lo dejo con cuidado en la enfermeria

Rob:ya lo deje

Rv:lo necesitamos

Rob:es por su bien, vamonos

Pasaron 4 horas hasta que Robin lo despertó

Rob:levantate te necesitamos

Franco se levanto y vio a todos sus amigos lastimados

Fran:que sucedio aqui

Rv:Terra nos ataco es mas fuerte de lo que pensabamos

Fran:por que no me dejaron ir?

Rob:yo no quize que vayas porque era peligroso

Fran:no podre curarlos yo solo

Rv:te ayudare

Luego de unos minutos

Rob:vamos a buscarla esta vez esta Franco con nosotros

En la ciudad

Terra:jajaja es divertido destruir cosas

Fran:detente

Terra:porque habria de detenerme?

Fran:porque yo te lo digo

Terra:quien te crees que eres?

Fran:je...soy el hijo de tu jefe

Terra:eso no te incumbe

Fran:como quieras...Robin ahora!

Robin se lanzó hacia terra dandole un fuerte golpe

Terra:se curan muy rapido titanes

Cb:tenemos nuestros propios medicos

en eso aparecieron Cinderblock y Plasmus

Terra:ataquen

Plasmus ataco a Robin y a Cyborg,mientras Cinderblock atacaba a Franco,Star y chico bestia

Fran:son mas fuertes de lo que esperaba

Cb:donde esta Rae?

Star:esta peleando con Terra!

Rob:Cyborg!

Cy:estoy aqui no hace falta que me llames

Rob:distraelo!

Cy:como digas

Rob:espera unos segundos mas

Cy:oye bicharraco lleno de moco atrapame si puedes

Rob:Plasmus!

Plasmus se dio vuelta y abrio la boca en eso Robin le lanzó una bomba

Rob:corre Cyborg

Plasmus explotó

Cy:uno menos

Cinderblock y Terra unieron fuerzas y derrotaron a Raven,Chico Bestia,Star,Abeja y a Cyborg

Rob:quedamos nosotros solos

Fran:...

Rob:que te sucede?

Franco tenia los ojos rojos,sus manos se transformaron en garras afiladas,su voz tenia un tono de maldad y no era la maldicion porque no se habia transformado en perro.

Rob:te sientes bien?

Fran:control absoluto!jejejeje

Rob:quien eres?

Fran:ahora conoceran mi lado de odio

Rob:tranquilizate

Fran:no te interpongas

Fran dio un salto se tiro ensima de Cinderblock y lo despedazo con salvajismo

Fran:sigues tu chiquilla insolente

Terra:atrevete!

Fran:cuando acabe contigo desearas no a verlos lastimado

Terra:crees que eso me importa?

Esto lo enfurecio mucho mas

Fran:acabare con contigo

La pelea habia comenzado golpe tras golpe ninguno de los dos paraba de pelear,sin embargo llego un punto limite en esta pelea

Fran:te matare!

Terra:hazlo,liberame de este tormento

Fran:como desees

Rob:Franco no!

Terra:hazlo por favor te lo suplico!-dijo llorando-si yo me quedo viva y no los mato tu padre me hara lo mismo que estas por hacer,yo...no quiero matarlos...eh llegado a tenerles tanto aprecio,que crei que eran la familia que nunca tuve

Franco la amenazaba con sus garras

Fran:entonces porque nos traicionaste?CONTESTA!

Terra:yo no tengo control sobre mis poderes

Fran:eso no es excusa

Terra:tu padre me ofreció la oportunidad de obtener el control total de mis poderes...pero a cambio debia matarlos

Fran:que hiciste con los titanes este?

Terra:se los entregue a Slade

Fran:acabare con tu tormento de una vez

Rob:detente

Terra:dejalo Robin es lo que yo pido y eso no lo puedes cambiar

Rob:pero

Terra:creeme estare mejor en el lugar a donde me mandara Fran que quedandome aqui con su padre

Rob:puedes quedarte con nosotros

Terra:ya tome una decision..respetala

Los titanes habian recuperado el conocimiento y estaban mirando esa escena

Rob:respetare tu decision...-dijo con voz de tristeza

Star:Robin como puedes decir eso?

Fran:esta bien acabare con esto de una vez

Star:amigo Franco detente

Pero era tarde Franco ya le habia clavado sus garras en el pecho de Terra despues de esto cayo inconciente y aparecio Slade

Slade:jejeje buen chico digno hijo mio

Rob:como pudiste hacer esto con Terra?-dijo entre dientes

Slade:la chica me lo pidio y no me pude negar

Rob:maldito

Slade:jajaja Robin creeme que les hice un favor,adios

y desaparecio en la oscuridad

Terra:Gracias Fran...chicos no se enfaden con el...esta fue mi voluntad...fue lindo conocerlos...-estas fueron las ultimas palabras de Terra

En la torre

Rob:esto fue lo que paso

Cb:dinos y rapido-dijo con seriedad

Rob:Terra los dejo inconcientes,Franco y yo dije que eramos los que quedabamos y no me respondio,sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus manos se transformaron en garras ah y otra cosa su voz cambio mucho

Cy:que mas paso

Rob:en un momento dijo "control absoluto" y "ahora conoceran mi lado de odio"

Rv:es cierto

Abeja:que es cierto?

Rv:el,al igual que yo tiene personalidades...no estoy muy segura pero creo que su personalidad de odio estaba liberada por eso no era la maldicion

Rob:sugiero que nos metamos en la mente de Franco y destruyamos su personalidad de odio

Rv:Robin no te molestes tarde o temprano aparecera de nuevo

Rob:pero para mantener el control por ahora sirve mi idea

Star:pero eso no nos traera a Terra a la vida-dijo llorando

Rob:no llores,yo le permiti a Franco que acabe con Terra...era lo que ella creia que era mejor y hay que respetar su decision

Cb:vamos al cuarto de Franco,ahi esta el portal

Rob:vamos ahora!

**U.U esto si que no se lo esperaban eh?**

**que sucedera en la mente de franqui?**

**encontraran lo que quieren?**

**o se llevaran una sorpresa?**

**y que sucedio con los titanes este?  
><strong>

**Cuanta duda**

**NOS VEMOS :D!**


	17. Feliz cumpleaños

Rv:no entraremos

Rob:porque?

Rv:es su privacidad

Cb:tiene razon,a nosotros nos molestaria que el nos estubiera leyendo la mente a cada rato

Rob:pero es una causa noble

Cy:porque noble?

Star:quiso dar un sermon y le salio mal

Rob:eso que dijo Star

Fran:de que me perdi?donde esta Terra?y que hacen en mi cuarto?

Cb:te perdiste de mucho,la mataste y Robin queria invadir tu privacidad

Fran:como que la mate?

Rob:te enfadaste mucho y tu odio hacia tu padre se dirigio a Terra,pero Terra fue quien pidio que la mataras

Fran:lamento mucho lo que hice

Star:no te aflijas,no fue tu culpa

Fran:que sucedio con los titanes este?

Rob:en tu arranque de ira fuiste a buscar a tu padre y los rescataste pero tu padre cayo en un mar de lava ardiendo

Fran:como?

Rob:el cayo en su propia trampa

Fran:creo que me libere de una carga

Rob:descansa mañana sera un largo dia

al otro dia

Cb:FRAN!

Fran:aaaaaaaaaaah!

Cb:necesito tu ayuda urgente

Fran:una vez que logro soñar con lo que mas amo en toda mi vida y tu me despiertas

Cb:dime algo ¿tu sigues saliendo con Raven?

Fran:tuvimos una pequeña pelea

Cb:que bueno

Fran:como?

Cb:escucha quiero que tu me ayudes a salir con Rae

Fran:QUE!dime que el mundo esta girando en sentido contrario

Cb:no exageres

Fran:te ayudo ok,bueno esto sera mas complicado de lo que creia

Cb:ayudame

Fran:dije que si,escucha primero ve y dile todo lo que sientes por ella

Cb:no puedo

Fran:porque?

Cb:hace falta que te lo diga?

Fran:ah temes que te mande a volar por la ventana

Cb:si

Fran:bueno... si es por eso

en el pasillo

Cb:NO PUEDO!

Fran:empujare con mas fuerza

Cb:no,no puedo hacerlo

Fran:hare mas fuerza

Cb:Basta!

Fran:tu te lo buscaste

Franco estaba empujando al Chico bestia por el pasillo hasta la habitacion de Raven

Cb:no por favor no lo hagas

Fran:no me queda otro remedio

Cb:no te atrevas

Fran:RAVEN! RAVEN! NECESITO QUE VENGAS UN MOMENTO!

Rv:que sucede?

Fran:el Chico bestia quiere decirte algo

Cb:emm...yo queria decirte que...tu...

Rv:habla sin miedo

Cb:ay,no me perdonare por esto

Rv:habla!

Cb:al diablo todo YO TE AMO SI?FRANCO TE MATARE POR HABERME HECHO LLEGAR HASTA ESTE EXTREMO!

Fran:tampoco para tanto...le dijiste a Raven lo que yo nunca me habria imaginado decirle

Rv:que tu que Chico bestia?

Cb:lo que oiste

Rv:necesito...meditar un poco la situacion

Cb:creo que me dara un desmayo

Fran:pobre chico cayo inconciente por el amor

2 horas despues

Rv:dijo que me amaba pero ¿como es posible?

Cb:es lo que me pregunto yo,pero nunca escuchaste decir que los opuestos se atraen

Rv:¿de donde sabes eso? ¿y que haces en mi cuarto?

Cb:querias respuestas te las estoy dando

Rv:sin embargo lo que me dices no me explica nada

Cb:quieres ir a tomar un cafe y hablamos mejor de la situacion?

Rv:esta bien a las 3 en punto

Cb:ok,nos vemos para esa hora

en el cuarto de chico bestia

Fran:me meti en tu mente para dominar esta situacion dificil,ahora en el cafe te arreglas solo

Cb:no me dejes solo te lo pido

Fran:esta bien ire en tamaño de hormiga

Cb:gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo

Fran:no es nada

en la sala de camaras de seguridad 6 ojos mejor dicho 3 ojos un ojo bionico y un antifas miraban una y otravez la cinta en la que estaban Raven,Franco y Chico bestia

En el cafe

Rv:no sera puntual ya me lo espero son las 2:59

Cb:aqui estoy

Rv:llego puntual algo raro esta sucediendo

Cb:hola Rae

Rv:mi nombre es Raven!pero eso se puede cambiar

Fran:todo va bien...no lo arruines

Rv:y que necesitas decirme?

20 minutos despues

Cb:eso es todo

Rv:bueno...si es todo te espero esta noche en el techo de la Torre

Cb:en el techo de la torre?

Pero Raven ya no estaba

Fran:esta noche no lo arruines

Cb:debo aprovechar esta noche mas que nunca

en la habitacion de Raven

Rv:ya debo terminar con esta mentira yo amo al Chico bestia

Int:Quieres decir que Fran fue solo una distraccion?

Rv:no,eso fue algo mas,pero Chico bestia me dijo lo que ni Fran ni nadie me dijo en la vida.

Val:el chico te quiere de enserio demuestrale esta noche que no eres cobarde

Rv:estoy decidida voy a decirle todo lo que siento

salio de su cuarto y se cruzo con Fran

Fran:tengo un regalo para ti

Rv:¿que es?

Fran:inclinate

Raven se inclino

Fran:listo

Rv:que hiciste?

Fran:riete

Rv:jajaja no exploto nada,puedo expresarme!

Fran:te quite todo ese poder que te sobraba

Rv:gracias te quiero mucho!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Fran:de nada es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga

En el cuarto de chico bestia

Fran:chico bestia le quite a Raven el poder que le sobraba ahora puede expresarse!

Cb:enserio?ahora podra reir

Fran:y no reprimira sus emociones-le dijo en tono picaro-no te hagas el señor no me voy a aprovechar de la situacion

Cb:por supuesto que no

Fran:mentiroso jejeje

Cb:ya casi son las 12 de la noche vamos

en el techo

Rv:viniste

Cb:no me lo podia perder

Rv:Franco hizo algo muy bueno por mi

Cb:asi que hizo?

Rv:me quito todo ese poder que me sobraba

Cb:osea que podras expresarte?

Rv:si,ahora vayamos al grano

10 minutos despues

Rv:y eso es todo

Cb:vaya que tenemos sentimientos en comun

Rv:queria pedirte algo mas tambien

Cb:shh yo primero si tu quieres y si te agrada la idea puedes ser mi...mi...mi

Fran:no lo arruines ahora

Chico bestia agarro a Franco

Rv:que tienes ahi?

Cb:un bichito fastidioso

y lo lanzó por la terraza,Franco volvio a su tamaño normal y cayo en el agua

SPLASH!

Rv:sera mejor que yo te pregunte o esto demorara horas

Cb:quieres ser mi...mi...

Rv:tu novia?

Cb:si eso

Rv:por supuesto que si!

y lo beso

Rv:feliz cumpleaños!

Cb:cierto!hoy es mi cumpleaños!...oh oh

Desde la baiha se escuchaban gritos

Fran:CHICO BESTIA COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME BICHO FASTIDIOSO Y LANZARME POR LA TERRAZA EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS

Rv y Cb:jajajajajaja

Cb:si hubiera sabido que me regalarias esto para mi cumplaños no te hubiera pedido la playstation

Rv:de todos modos te la iba a regalar

Fran:CHICO BESTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchaba desde abajo

Rv:lo subire creo que tiene deseos de verte

Fran:Gracias Raven

Franco comenzo a toser y de su boca salio un pez dorado

Cb:jajajaja

Fran:no fue gracioso chico bestia

Cb:ok

Fran:y como salio todo?

Cb:perfecto

**que capitulo 17 eh jajajaja**

**aqui tienen a la pareja que esperaban**

**Nos vemos!**


	18. La fiesta

en dos habitaciones diferentes

Fran:Es mi cumpleaños

en otra habitacion

Cb:es mi cumpleaños

en la sala

Rob:los dos se despiertan a la misma hora

Star:los sorprenderemos a ambos

Aqua:se lo merecen hacen muchas cosas por nosotros

Rv:yo no les regalare nada!

Abeja:vamos no seas fria

Rv:gaste $1500 en argentina por ambos

Abeja:no dije nada

Cy:yo mejore las tablas de ambos

Veloz:el chico que asesino a Terra no merece nada

Rob:cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Terra fue la que pidio que la matara

Veloz:ok

Rob:yo por mi parte le compre una historieta a Chico bestia y a Fran un arma para la Playstation

Star:ese regalo se lo hicimos lo dos

Aqua:nosotros trajimos el pastel

Rv:creo que ahi vienen

Rob:apaguen las luces

Fran:otro apagon?

Cb:parece que si

Fran:Raven!

Cb:pero tu le diste como regalo sacarle el poder que le sobra no pudo ser ella

Fran:tienes razon

Todos:sorpresa!

Cb:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-grito mientras saltaba a los brazos de Franco

Fran:estas muy pesado

y lo solto

Rob:feliz cumple chicos

Star:hoy es su dia

Cy:como te la pasaste ayer a la noche bestita?

Cb:de que hablas?

Cy:no te hagas el tonto las camaras de seguridad hablan por si solas

Cb:ay no

Cy:aqui tengo la cinta

se enciende la pantalla

Cy:esto paso minutos antes de lo que te dije

_Fran:tengo un regalo para ti_

_Rv:¿que es?_

_Fran:inclinate_

_Raven se inclino_

_Fran:listo_

_Rv:que hiciste?_

_Fran:riete_

_Rv:jajaja no exploto nada,puedo expresarme!_

_Fran:te quite todo ese poder que te sobraba_

_Rv:gracias te quiero mucho!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba_

_Fran:de nada es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga_

_Minutos despues_

_Rv:viniste_

_Cb:no me lo podia perder_

_Rv:Franco hizo algo muy bueno por mi_

_Cb:asi que hizo?_

_Rv:me quito todo ese poder que me sobraba_

_Cb:osea que podras expresarte?_

_Rv:si,ahora vayamos al grano_

Cy:mejor adelantemos todo esto_  
><em>

_Rv:y eso es todo_

_Cb:vaya que tenemos sentimientos en comun_

_Rv:queria pedirte algo mas tambien_

_Cb:shh yo primero si tu quieres y si te agrada la idea puedes ser mi...mi...mi_

_Fran:no lo arruines ahora_

_Chico bestia agarro a Franco_

_Rv:que tienes ahi?_

_Cb:un bichito fastidioso_

_y lo lanzó por la terraza,Franco volvio a su tamaño normal y cayo en el agua_

_SPLASH!_

_Rv:sera mejor que yo te pregunte o esto demorara horas_

_Cb:quieres ser mi...mi..._

_Rv:tu novia?_

_Cb:si eso_

_Rv:por supuesto que si!_

_y lo beso_

_Rv:feliz cumpleaños!_

_Cb:cierto!hoy es mi cumpleaños!...oh oh_

_Desde la baiha se escuchaban gritos_

_Fran:CHICO BESTIA COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME BICHO FASTIDIOSO Y LANZARME POR LA TERRAZA EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS_

_Rv y Cb:jajajajajaja_

_Cb:si hubiera sabido que me regalarias esto para mi cumplaños no te hubiera pedido la playstation_

_Rv:de todos modos te la iba a regalar_

_Fran:CHICO BESTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchaba desde abajo_

_Rv:lo subire creo que tiene deseos de verte_

_Fran:Gracias Raven_

_Franco comenzo a toser y de su boca salio un pez dorado_

_Cb:jajajaja_

_Fran:no fue gracioso chico bestia_

_Cb:ok_

Fin de la cinta

Cy:lo ven que noche tuviste

Fran:que?

Cb:no te hagas el idiota que tu estabas ahi

Rv:lo sabia

Cb:que?

Fran:que?

Rv:que el chico bestia nunca seria capaz de ser puntual,y decir frases preparadas excepto por lo otro del pasillo

Cy:cierto todabia no les mostre la cinta del pasillo

Se enciende la pantalla nuevamente

_Cb:NO PUEDO!_

_Fran:empujare con mas fuerza_

_Cb:no,no puedo hacerlo_

_Fran:hare mas fuerza_

_Cb:Basta!_

_Fran:tu te lo buscaste_

_Franco estaba empujando al Chico bestia por el pasillo hasta la habitacion de Raven_

_Cb:no por favor no lo hagas_

_Fran:no me queda otro remedio_

_Cb:no te atrevas_

_Fran:RAVEN! RAVEN! NECESITO QUE VENGAS UN MOMENTO!_

_Rv:que sucede?_

_Fran:el Chico bestia quiere decirte algo_

_Cb:emm...yo queria decirte que...tu..._

_Rv:habla sin miedo_

_Cb:ay,no me perdonare por esto_

_Rv:habla!_

_Cb:al diablo todo YO TE AMO SI?FRANCO TE MATARE POR HABERME HECHO LLEGAR HASTA ESTE EXTREMO!_

_Fran:tampoco para tanto...le dijiste a Raven lo que yo nunca me habria imaginado decirle_

_Rv:que tu que Chico bestia?_

_Cb:lo que oiste_

_Rv:necesito...meditar un poco la situacion_

_Cb:creo que me dara un desmayo_

_Fran:pobre chico cayo inconciente por el amor_

Fin de la cinta

Cb:se acabo todo

Fran:Cyborg!

Cy:si que deseas?

Fran:deseo desarmarte!como fuiste capaz de poner todas esas cintas?.es que en esta torre no existe el concepto de privacidad?

Cb:yo si lo conozco

Rv:yo tambien

Fran:y ustedes?parece que no...

Cy:lo lamento

Rv:dejemos esta pelea aqui y punto

Cb:y coma

Rv:jajajajajajaja

Fran:jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Cy:parece que esos dos le encontraron el chiste

Fran:jajajajaja ella dijo punto jajajajaja y el coma jajajajajaja

Rv:bueno ya no es gracioso

Cb:jajajajajaja dijo que no era gracioso jajajaja

Rv:idiotas los dos

Fran:jajajajaja nos dijo idiotas jajajaja eh no somos idiotas

Rv:creanme que demuestran lo contrario

Cb:yo te amo aunque digas que soy idiota

Fran:y yo te quiero hermanita

Fran y Cb:te queremos mucho

un aura negra los envolvio a ambos y los lanzo por la ventana

Rv:se lo buscaron?lo encontraron

Star:creo que los mandaste de vuelta a Argentina

suena el comunicador de Robin

Rob:si que sucede?

Fran:estamos en una pequeña isla

Rob:dime que no estas exagerando

Fran:el Chico bestia se golpeo contra una palmera y esta delirando

Cb:donde estan las hawaianas?

Fran:jejeje necesitamos que vengan y rapido

Rob:no puedes curarlo?

Fran:retrasos mentales de esta magnitud?

Rob:si

Fran:vere que puedo hacer...

20 minutos despues

Fran:esta peor que antes!

Cb:vamos a hacer un luau

Fran:que es eso?

Rob:iremos inmediatamente

en la isla

Cb:chicos tambien vinieron al luau?

Rv:es peor de lo que temia...

Rob:que sucede?

Rv:chico bestia esta en un...transe de idiotes

Rob:dime algo que no sepa

Rv:me costara curarlo

Fran:yo ayudo

Cb:feliz cumpleaños a mi!

Fran:quedaté quieto

Cb:a la orden capitan

Fran:me esta diciendo capitan ¬¬

Rv:listo

Cb:que paso?

Fran:te...

Cb:segun mi teoria...

Fran:dijiste teoria?

Cb:jajajajajajajaja se lo creyo

Fran:no le encuentro ninguna gracia

Cb:jajajajaja

Fran:volvamos ya es tarde

Cb:nos perdimos todo el cumpleaños

Rob:vamos volvamos a la torre

en la torre

Aqua:dijo...te amo?

los titanes este se quedaron petrificados con todo lo que vieron y escucharon

Rob:Raven nunca mas los lanzes por la ventana nunca mas ¿entendido? en especial a Chico bestia

Rv:si se lo buscan yo los lanzo

Aqua:ya estan bien?

Cb:yo siento como si me hubiera golpeado con una palmera

Fran:jajajaja es que te golpeaste con una palmera

Cb:¿que yo hice que?

Fran:jajajajaja

Rv:jejeje

Abeja:despues abran los regalos

Fran:si

Aqua:ya es tarde mejor nos vamos

Veloz:estoy de acuerdo

Rob:ok,nos vemos

Abeja:adios

20 minutos despues

Fran:me encanta

Rob:te dije que te gustaria

Fran:es un arma mira laser especial para playstation 3

Star:sabiamos que te gustaria

Fran:gracias

Cb:una historieta del numero nunca antes vendida de mi coleccion de historietas! gracias

Cy:miren!

Fran:que haces con nuestras tablas?

Cy:las mejore

Cb:mas de lo que se la mejoraste a Franco de aquella vez no se puede mejorar

Cy:les puse combustible infinito

Cb:gracias

Fran:gracias

Cb:este es mi regalo para ti

Fran:El _Residen Evil The Darkside Chronicles,__Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles _y_ Resident Evil 5._Gracias

Cb:sabia que te comprarian el arma y pense...

Rv:que?tu pensaste?

Cb:decia que pense que era bueno comprar juegos en los cuales podrias usar el arma

Fran:aqui tienes el mio

Cb:una netbook!

Fran:es hora de que te hagas moderno

Cb:yo ya era moderno

Fran:si me lo creo y todo

Cb:que quieres que haga con una netbook?

Fran:no se...un facebook

Cb:ok,despues me enseñas

Fran:si mejor me voy a dormir

Rv:eres el unico de este grupo que se duerme temprano

Fran:quieren saber como hago para mantenerme en forma?

Rv:dinos

Fran:hago ejercicio,duermo bien y Chico bestia debes empezar a comer vegetales

Cb:pero yo como tofú

Fran:creeme esa dieta no es muy buena

Cb:ok

Rob:tomemos el consejo de Fran y vayamonos todos a dormir

Cb:ok

Fran:puedes decir otra cosa que no sea ok?vas a dejar de decir ok

Cb:ok

Cy:jajajajajajaja

Cb:jajajajaajajaja

Rv:jajaja

Fran:jajaja esta risa fue de sarcasmo

Cb:no te enojes

Fran:mejor me voy a descansar realmente lo necesito

Rob:vamonos todos

5 minutos despues

Fran:pss chico bestia estas despierto?

Cb:cinco minutos mas

Fran:despierta me falto tu ultimo regalo

Cb:dijiste regalo?

Fran:ven es en mi cuarto

Cb:porque en tu cuarto?

Fran:porque el mio esta mas ordenado

en el cuarto de Fran

Cb:porque tienes dos teles?

Fran:una es el portal

Cb:ah

Fran:toma tu arma

Cb:de donde sacaste dos armas

Fran:facil le hice una copia

Cb:no podemos jugar de a dos

Fran:Resident evil 5 es un hack del 4 y podemos jugar de a dos

Cb:son la una de la mañana

6 horas despues

Fran:resiste Chico bestia

Cb:no,dejame un botiquin tu sigue

Fran:pero no te puedo dejar atras,no me dejes ahora

Raven pasaba por ahi de casualidad y escuchaba todo

Fran:sigue vamos

Cb:no ya no mas sufrimiento

Fran:levantate,hazlo por Raven

Cb:ya no puedo,cuida de Raven por mi

Fran:NO!

Cb:adios Franco

y no se escuchaba nada mas,Raven comenzo a preocuparse ¿que sucederia ahi dentro?.no lo penso dos veces y entro

Rv:que te sucede chico bestia?-dijo casi llorando

Tele:GAME OVER GAME OVER GAME OVER

Cb:calma es solo un videojuego

Rv:GRRR

Fran:tomalo con calma

Rv:SON...UNOS...TARADOS!

Fran:era solo un juego no hizo daño

Rv:cuando los atrape los dejare tirados en miles de pedazitos

Cb:vamos calmate

ping pang

Fran:esos dardos tranquilizantes la mantendran dormida por un buen rato!

Cb:llevala a su cuarto

Fran:por que yo?

Cb:porque si despierta no quiero estar ahi

y salio corriendo

Fran:lo que tiene que hacer uno

llegando a la habitacion de Raven

Fran:pero...el es el novio de ella yo no tendria que hacer esto-dijo mientras pensaba-ni que fuera el doctor amor

la estaba dejando en su cama cuando...

Fran:bueno,por lo menos no desperto mejor me voy

cuando se queria ir Raven lo tenia agarrado de la camiseta

Fran:esto no me puede estar pasando-dijo irritado-Raven sueltame

Rv:...

Fran:Raven me vas a soltar a la una...a las dos...y a las tres

Rv:...

Fran:RAVEN DESPIERTA

Rv:que?como?

Fran:al fin me sueltas

Rv:disculpa si no te soltaba...no recuerdo nada

Fran:sera mejor que duermas un poco,antes de que recuerdes-esto ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja

Rv:tienes razon,dormir me hara recordar

Fran:espero que no

Rv:dijiste algo?

Fran:no yo ya me voy

**hasta aca llegamos con el capitulo 18 medio largo jejeje**

**espero que les guste hasta ahora**

**Nos vemos :D!**


	19. Intruso por un dia

Cb:no Fran!

Fran:yo seguire caminando

Cb:pero no tienes ninguna hierba

Fran:mira esto

tele:combinacion de hierbas rojas,verdes y amarillas

Cb:jejeje

Fran:creeme,yo seguire en pie

Rv:chicos puedo pasar?

Fran:adelante

Rv:quiero pedirles disculpas por lo de hoy

Cb:ya no importa

Tele:"Mr Kennedy"

Fran:Salazar!

Rv:tu no te llamas Mr Kennedy

Fran:no,pero me hace encarnar al personaje

Tele:"Welcome"

Fran:disparale al ojo

Cb:siempre yo debo hacer lo dificil

Rv:prestame

Cb:como quieras

Tele:a seleccionado lanzacohetes

Cb:no!por favor puede servir para despues

Rv:Fran...

Fran:lanzaminas y tu haces el resto

Rv:entendiste mi idea!

Tele:boom

Fran:Raven ahora!

Rv:adios Salazar

Tele:KA-BOOM

Fran:buen tiro

Cb:impresionante

Rv:tengo talento para esto

1 hora despues

Tele:"Leon now!"

Rv:si! lanzacohetes especial

Fran:como pudiste llegar sola hasta el final?

Cb:esa es mi Raven

Rv:no me interrumpas

Cb:ok

Rv:adios Sadler

Fran:tienes que agarrar las 100.000 pesetas

Rv:ya lo se

Cb:no le des instrucciones

Rv:chicos

Fran:que?

Rv:todabia queda una mision

Fran:que tienes que hacer?

Rv:debo conducir una moto acuatica

Fran:es facil

5 minutos despues

Rv:lo logramos

Tele:The end?

Suena la alarma

Rob:problemas en la ciudad

en la ciudad

Fran:robots de mi padre?

Rob:crei que estaba muerto

Robot Sld:el maestro Slade estara muerto pero nosotros estamos vivos todabia...Error Error

Fran:cierra la boca chatarra oxidada

le habia dado un golpe que habia atravezado al robot

Rob:quien es ese chico?

Fran:jajajajjajaja no se quien es pero tiene un horrible control en su vuelo

Star:vamos quiza nos diga porque vuela tan feo

Rv:alguien necesita clases de vuelo

Fran:y quen mas que nosotros para enseñarle

en el cielo

Star:hola pequeño amigo

Fran:a mi me dijo pequeñito cuando me conocio

Rv:no te quejes

?:hola,me llamo Nicolas

Fran:mucho gusto

Nico:puedo hacerles una pregunta a ustedes dos-dijo señalando a Raven y a Fran

Fran:si

Rv:no hay problema

Nico:ustedes dos son novios,pareja o algo asi?

Fran:que nosotros dos que?

Nico:yo solo digo porque se pelean como si fueran una pareja

Rv:te equivocas somos amigos

Fran:grandes amigos

Star:ven baja con nosotros asi conoces al resto del grupo

Nico:ocurre algo gracioso con ese tema

Star:que?

Nico:no se bajar

Fran:O/O

Rv:je je je

Star:te ayudare

Bajaron y se presentaron

Rob:vayamos a la torre asi nos conocemos mejor

Nico:al fin conocere la famosa torre de los titanes

en la torre

Nico:les contare mi historia...

Pasaron unas horas

Rob:impresionante historia

Rv:chicos dijimos que ibamos a tomar el consejo de Fran y ya es muy tarde

Rob:Fran

Fran:si

Rob:el estara en tu cuarto

Fran:porque? si esta el cuarto de Terra

Rob:ocurrio algo muy gracioso en el cuarto de Terra-dijo mirando a Chico Bestia

Cb:ay,no!

Flashback

_Cb:Cy instale una bomba en el cuarto de Terra_

_Cy:que hiciste que?_

_Cb:es una prueba de resistencia hay que ve cuanto resisten los cuartos que prepara Fran_

_Cy:eres un idiota_

**BOOOOOOM!**

Fin del Flashback

Fran:Chico bestia,tenias que ser tu

Cb:disculpa

Fran:esta bien se queda por hoy pero mañana se va de mi cuarto y de la torre ok Robin?

Rob:mañana charlaremos de ese tema

Fran:pero...ash!

al otro dia

Fran:buenos dias chicos

Rob:buenos dias Fran

Fran:DONDE ESTA MI HELADO DE CREMA Y CHOCOLATE EN TROZOS?

Nico:estaba delicioso

Fran:mi helado!

Nico:disculpa,no sabia que era tuyo

Fran:no me lo creo-dijo murmurando

Cb:me parece a mi o ese chico esta haciendo reir a Rae?

Fran:este chico me harto

Cb:calmate tus ojos estan cambiando de vuelta a rojo

Fran:primero mi cuarto segundo mi helado favorito y ahora Raven...quieres quitarme algo mas?

Nico:si...jejeje tu puesto en la torre

ojos azules por rojos,manos por garras y tono de voz diferente

Fran:soy libre otra vez

Rob:calmate

dientes normales por colmillos filosos y un aullido de lobo

Fran:no te interpongas

Cb:calmate podriamos charlarlo

Fran:GRRR

Nico:quieres atacarme? ven por mi

Fran:como desees

Nico:no,por favor detente

Fran:estas acorralado-Fran se detuvo

Terra:no lo mates-le decia la voz en su cabeza

Terra:estarias cometiendo el mismo error que cometiste hace tiempo conmigo

Fran:no te hare daño,pero te alejaras de esta torre lo mas lejos posible

Nico:si que tienes un aspecto raro con tu transformacion

Rv:callate inutil,yo si tengo novio

Nico:lo sabia,es el chico que me esta atacando

Rv:no,es el unico chico que me hace feliz en toda mi desgraciada vida

Fran:deja el monologo

Chico bestia estaba...como decirlo...idiotizado con las cosas que decia la hechicera

Nico:quien es?

Rv:el chico verde y idiota que esta hacia alla

Fran:sera mejor que te alejes de aqui si no quieres que reaccione mal

Nico:me ire pero volvere

Fran:y yo te estare esperando

Nico:mejor no vuelvo jamas

se fue y desaparecio en el horizonte

Fran:listo

ojos rojos por azules,garras por manos,tono de voz diferente por normal,dientes filosos por dientes normales y un aullido de lobo por un grito

Cb:volviste a la normalidad

Fran:Chico bestia

Cb:que?

Fran:normal es un termino exagerado,digamos que volvi a ser yo

Cb:jejeje en que estabamos?

Rv y Fran:_Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles_

Cb:exacto,sigamos jugando

Cy:esos tres cada dia se llevan mejor,eso me agrada mucho

Rob:son como tres hermanos inseparables

Star:es muy bella la amistad que tienen

Cy:jejejeje

Rob:jaja

Star:jijijijijiji

**capitulo 19 jejejeje ese intruso me cayó tan mal,en lo personal un chico muy curioso llamado nicolas se metio en un tema mio y de ahi se me vino a la mente la idea de este capitulo**

**Nos vemos :D**


	20. La Noche de TD

Fran:no Raven el playstation es sagrado

**BOOM**

Fran:nooooo!

Cb:no,el plasma no!

**BOOM**

Fran:Raven quieta!

Cb:es por tu bien

Fran:no,no mis ventanas de cristal de cuarzo

**CRASH**

Fran:por que?T.T

Cb:no debiste decirle aquello

Fran:vamos ni que le hubiera dicho algo terrible

Cb:no lo que pasa es que...AGACHATE!

Fran:ese era mi sillon preferido

Flashback

_Rv:esos malditos zombies no puedo matarlos_

_Fran:jajaja ¿que sucede?¿la indefensa Raven no puede con unos zombies inofensivos?_

_Cb:oh,oh_

_Rv:ya veras quien es el indefenso_

Fin del flashback

Fran:tampoco debia tomarselo tan enserio

Cb:creeme,con Raven no se debe bromear

**BOOM**

Fran:no!

Cb:ay no!

Fran:una cosa es que golpees mis muebles,destruyas la playstation,el plasma y los vidrios

Cb:calmate

Fran:y otra que transformes a mi tabla en cenizas

Rv:ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO?

Fran:n-ninguno s-su maj-jestad

Cb:por eso la ves en tus sueños,creo que te entiendo

Fran:no creo que entiendas todo lo que me sucede

Rv:disculpa si te trate mal,pero creo que reaccione asi bruscamente porque te lo habias buscado-dijo en tono dulce

Fran:quien eres y que hiciste con Raven?

Rv:eres un idiota por eso sabia que no debia molestarme en disculparme

Fran:ok,me disculpas?

Rv:si,para arreglar mi error debo quitarle en secreto sus herramientas a cy o...

Fran:puedo chasquear y de las cenizas renacera mi tabla como un Fénix

Cb:por eso no debias enojarte ¿entiendes?

Fran:si,no lo pensé de esa manera

Cb:bueno Rae tienes trabajo que hacer...

Fran:que por supuesto hare yo

Rv:no te molestes

Fran:mi cuarto mis reglas

varios chasquidos despues

Fran:todo ¿ok?

Cb:todo ok

Fran:ese es Nemesis

Rv:este no es el videojuego

Fran:que es?

Rv:es la pelicula _Resident Evil 2_

Cb:ya tengo las palomitas

Fran:que esperamos,este es un comercial

Tele:a continuacion:_Resident Evil 2_

Cb:no tienes algo para sentarse?

Fran:quien sabe...

Franco tomó un control remoto que habia sobre el televisor,presiono un boton y salieron tres sillones

Rv:este cuarto tiene de todo

Fran:y todabia no probaste la funcion de masajes

Cb:esta cosa hace masajes?

Fran:es un sillon preparado para todo

Cb:todabia quedan cinco minutos para que empieze

Tele:Tripulacion de alegres bocaderos leal y fiel piratas de verdad...

Cb:ven con Jake y con sus compañeros los piratas de nunca jamas...

Raven y Franco miraban espantados a su compañero mientras se alejaban con sus sillones

Rv y Fran:ERES UN IDIOTA!

Cb:pero es...ellos son...ah me rindo

Rv:pon la pelicula de una buena vez

Cb:ok

Tele:Resident Evil 2

luego de media hora

Rv:por ahora me esta gustando esta pelicula

Cb:mira una leyenda urbana

Tele:se dice que TD vivio en la zona donde actualmente esta la torre de los jovenes titanes,este demonio fue capaz de descuartizar a mas de 50 personas...

Fran:que?

Cb:como?

Rv:dijo en la torre de los jovenes titanes?

Cb:que horror

Fran:Raven ven conmigo un momento...

Rv:si

Fran:estas segura de que el chico bestia no nos escucha?

Rv:si

Fran:ninguno de los titanes esta aqui tampoco?

Rv:no,todos se fueron a la fiesta de cumpleaños en ciudad gotica ¿te acuerdas?

Fran:cierto,el cumpleaños de Batman

Rv:bueno que quieres?

Fran:darle un susto a Chico bestia,y tu me ayudaras-dijo mientras apagaba una luz y sacaba un linterna

A continuacion:risas maleficas

Fran:jeje

Rv:jejeje

Fran:jajajajaja

Rv:jajajajajajajaja

Fran:muajajajajajajajaja

Rv:con que lo asustaremos?

Fran:con el TD

Rv:recuerdas su descripcion?

Fran:Can you feel the sunshine?

Rv:ay,que susto me diste

Fran:funciona

Rv:que haremos?

Fran:acercate,esto es lo que haremos...-le susurraba todo el plan en el oido

Cb:que pelicula,no chicos?

Fran:aaaaaaaah

Rv:Fran en donde estas?-dijo simulando estar preocupada

Cb:que le paso?

Rv:algo en esa esquina se lo llevo...deberias ir a fijarte que hay

Cb:yo?

Rv:si tu,a menos que seas un gallina

Cb:yo no soy un gallina

Rv:demuestralo

Chico bestia se acerco a la esquina

Cb:aqui no hay nada

Rv:Chico bestia ayudameeeeeee!

Cb:Raven!,ahora estoy solo,y el comunicador no funciona,mejor me voy caminando y revisando en donde pueden estar esos dos

en el pasillo

Cb:calmate Chico bestia debes ser valiente,por Raven!,tambien recuerda que se llevan priemro a los mas guapos,osea que Fran y Rae son los primeros!son los mas lindos de los que estan en la torre!

PIN PON PIN PON

Cb:algo se acerca

TD:can you feel the sunshine?

Cb:aaaaaaaaah!

TD:why?why dont you play whit me?

Cb:recuerda las clases de ingles que te dio Fran,primera pregunta:puedes sentir el brillo del sol o puedes sentir el amanecer,segunda pregunta:porque?porque no quieres jugar conmigo?

en la sala

Cb:ya me esta cayendo todo lo malo,me falta que se vaya la electricidad y estamos completos

Rv:que gran idea Chico Bestia

**BOOM**

Cb:se fue la electricidad

TD:where is your god now?

Cb:tercera pregunta:donde esta tu dios ahora?

TD:Admit you are a coward

Cb:cuarta frase:admite que eres un cobarde

TD:ADMIT!

Cb:esta bien,lo admito soy un cobarde no puedo salvar ni a Raven ni a Fran

Rv:jajajajajajajajajaja

Fran:jajajajajajaja

Cb:si ustedes eran el TD ¿quien es el?

Rv:que?

TD:Can you feel the Sunshine?

Fran:es,es el verdadero TD

Cb,Rv y Fran:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

TD:este es un mensaje de Cyborg:vi la leyenda urbana de TD en la television y decidi que era bueno dejarles una pequeña broma jejejeje feliz noche

Cb:va-vamos a dor-dormir

12 en punto

Fran:Raven

Rv:que quieres?

Fran:tengo miedo de que se me aparezca el TD

Rv:y?

Fran:puedo quedarme en tu cuarto por hoy

Rv:pasa

Fran:gracias

1 en punto

TOC TOC

Fran:es el TD!

Rv:callate

Cb:Rae tengo miedo de que se me aparezca el TD

Rv:y?

Cb:puedo quedarme en tu cuarto por esta noche?

Rv:pasa

Cb:O.O

Raven en su cama rascandole la cabeza a un gatito que tenia su pulgar en la boca

Cb:esto Fran es ridiculo jajajajajajaja

Fran:el TD vendra por mi y por ti

Cb:hay lugar para otro gatito?

Rv:ven al lado de Fran

Fran:ven hermano

Cb:puedes hablar siendo un gato

Fran:acercate

Cb:que sucede?

Fran:transformate en gato

Cb:listo,hey puedo hablar siendo gato

Rv:ven recuestate

Cb:mrmrmrmr

Fran:mrmrmr

TD:Can you feel the sunshine?

Fran:miauuuuuuu!

TD:este es un mensaje de Cyborg:par de llorones,sabia que no podrian dormir y instale este otro en el cuarto de Raven!

Fran:cuando cyborg vuelva de ciudad gotica lo matare

Cb:quien no queire matarlo?

Rv:les recuerdo que no volveran en un mes

Cb:es verdad,se quedaran como refuerzos de Batman en ciudad gotica

Fran:un mes sin gruñon(Robin),malefico(Cyborg) y inocente(Star)

Rv:mejor duerman o el TD vendra por ustedes

Fran:ok,con que no venga me basta

Cb:hasta mañana


	21. La carta

en la mañana

Fran:Raven!

Rv:...

Raven lo tenia a el y a chico bestia abrazados

Fran:Raven esta pasando otra vez...

Rv:eh,lo lamento otra vez

Cb:no me sueltes TD vendra por mi si me sueltas

Fran:jajaja

Rv:sueltame

Cb:no,eres mi angel guardian

Fran:mejor los dejo a solas-le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Raven

Rv:que insinuas?

Fran:yo?nada...por ahora

en la sala

Cb:por favor?

Rv:no

Cb:ya paso una semana!

Rv:no insistas o te ira mal

Cb:pero por que?

Rv:basta ya

Cb:pero no me besas hace una semana

Fran:tanto escandalo por eso-dijo mientras levantaba una ceja-te de hierbas,leche chocolatada y el menos favorito para cocinar!Tofú

Cb:muy gracioso

Sono la alarma

Fran:es un incendio

Rv:vamos

Cb:ya no se puede ni desayunar tranquilo

una hora despues

Fran:repiteme otra vez porque estoy rodeado de niños!

Rv:vamos no te lo tomes para mal

Cb:estos chicos no tienen familia despues de ese incendio somos lo unico que les queda

Fran:pero tampoco es para que me digan Papa Fran

Rv:y si crees que a ti te molesta

Brenda:mama Raven ¿quieres comer?

Rv:ves no eres el unico

Nahuel:vamos papa Fran,quiero ver una pelicula de zombies

Fran:niños tienen 7 y 9 años,no pueden ver esas peliculas de violencia explicita

Cb:pero nosotros si!

Fran:callate tonto

Bren:jajajajaja

Nahu:jajajaja

Cb:niños quieren saber algo de mi?

Bren:si tio bestia

Cb:yo fui presidente

Tele:mentiras y mas mentiras

Fran:me encanta esta pelicula niños...se llama el gran mentiroso

Cb:me estas diciendo mentiroso?

Fran:si algun problema?

Cb:pelea de gatos

Fran:como quieras

Bren:vamos papi tu puedes!

Nahu:tio bestia tu puedes,no te rindas

minutos despues

Rv:y por nockout tecnico gano Fran!

Bren:bien hecho papi

Nahu:tio me decepcionas

Cb:disculpa

Nahu:nada de disculpas dame 100 lagartijas

Fran:que humillacion chico bestia jajaja

Cb:callate que quien sabe si el TD te esta escuchando

Fran:no lo menciones

Cb:que haras iras? corriendo detras de Raven para que no te haga daño?

Fran:te lo estas buscando

Cb:porque crees que lo hago

Fran:Los niños quieren ver una pelicula de Terror y la van a ver en la vida real

Cb:no me asustas

Fran:enserio?

Cb:adelante

Fran:Raven el libro

Cb:como el libro?

Fran:ya veras

Raven leia el ultimo parrafo del libro,un perro gigante de grandes colmillos, negro y de ojos rojos se aparecio

Bren y Nahu:oh!

Fran:te lo buscaste y te lo encontraste

Cb:aaaaaaah!

Rv:sal de mi capa!

Cb:bien que cuando Franco se te escondio no dijiste nada

Rv:eso era antes

Cb:si,si si jejeje

Fran:chico bestia quiere venir a jugar?

Bren:si!

Nahu:dale su merecido papa!

Cb:niños cuando estaran de mi lado

Nahu:yo ya estube y me defraudaste!

Cb:no me lo recuerdes...

Fran:listo para esquivar

Cb:mas que nunca

Fran le tiraba mordidas,arañazos,patadas y golpes con la cola pero los esquivaba uno por uno

Cb:oye mordidas no!

Fran:demasiado tarde

Cb:no muerdas la mano que te da de comer...oye lo hiciste otra vez

Rv:niños,esto sucede todos los dias

no en la retaguardia se escuchaba de atras

Bren:jejejejeje

Nahu:jajajajajajaja

ding dong

Fran:vamos todos a atender

en la puerta se encontraba un robot de Slade

Robot Sld:antes de que me destruyas tengo que decirles algo...vengo en paz!

Fran:que necesitas?,sabes que no eres bienvenido aqui

Robot Sld:esta carta la dejo el maestro Slade antes de que llegaras,el sabia que eso sucederia,tu lo ibas a matar,toma la carta y por favor no me destruyas

Fran:ok,ok

Cb:que estas haciendo? lo dejas ir como si nada hubiera pasado

Fran:es que nada paso,vamos a leer esta carta en la sala

en la sala

Rv:yo la leere si quieres

Fran:adelante

Los niños y chico bestia se sentaron muy interesados por escuhar el material escrito en ese papel,mientras Raven,hacia una pequeña lectura de la carta y casi se pone a llorar

Fran:Raven...estas llorando?

Rv:no,solo que me entro algo en el ojo-dijo disimulando-"esto sera terrible para el"-penso

Fran:empieza cuando quieras

Rv:ehmm:"_Hijo mio queria decirte que esta carta la escribo antes de que llegues y me mates,no te preguntes como lo se porque yo tampoco lo entiendo,esta carta ademas te explicara un par de no eres hijo mio en lo natural,eres adoptado..."_

Fran:que yo que?

Rv:trata de no interrumpir:____"eres adoptado,¿como llegaste a mi? me cruze con una familia hace 9 años no recuerdo muy bien sus apellidos creo que eran los Logan,si eran ellos,iban con un niño muy enfermo y uno bastante sano,me pidieron ayuda para curar al pequeño,yo tenia lo necesario pero les pedi algo a cambio(tu).le dimos al niño enfermo un suero experimental que creamos los tres,te entregaron,lloraron mucho,en especial el chico verde que esta contigo ahora,es todo lo que debes saber.  
><em>___

____Atte:Slade  
><em>___

Fran:Chico bestia-dijo volteandose lentamente-eres mi hermano!

Rv:niños por favor pueden jugar un rato en esa esquina

Cb:todabia no me entra en la cabeza que seas mi hermano

Fran:piensalo nacimos el mismo dia

Rv:y se parecen un poco

Cb:gracias...

Fran:porque?

Cb:te sacrificaste por mi para que yo siguiera viviendo-dijo sollozando-perdiste toda una vida con una familia por mi,la verdad yo no lo valia...

Fran:alto no digas eso tu te mereces vivir tanto como yo

Cb:pero si te quedabas ibas a sufrir mas...

Fran:porque?

Cb:nuestros padres murieron...

Rv:vamos dejen de hablar de esas cosas,deberian estar felices despues de tantos años de vida y esas casualidades del destino los hace encontrarse,casi nunca sucede esto.

Cb:sabes?Rae tiene razon hay que festejar

Fran:tanto tiempo hermano

Bren:te puedo pedir algo papi?

Fran:lo que me pidas lo hare

Bren:puedes besar a mama Raven?

Fran y Cb:que quieres que haga que?

Bren:eso

Fran:Bren el chico bestia es el novio de mama Raven yo no puedo hacer eso

Cb:pero un beso no hara daño

Fran:quien te dice que no?

Bren:por lo menos un beso en la mejilla

Fran:Raven?

Rv:ya entran los actores

Fran le dio un beso en la mejilla como pidio Bren

Fran:listo

Cb:aja! asique te dejas dar besos por Fran y por mi no eh?

Rv:por favor no me hagas una escena de celos en frente de los niños,quedas como un idiota

Fran:como si no lo fuera...

Cb:dijiste algo?

Fran:yo? nada

Nahu:mentira,el dijo:"como si no lo fuera..."

Fran:eh

Tele:Kid vs Kat

Bren:quisiera tener un gato asi

Fran:miau

Bren:si! un gatito

Cb:jajajaja

Fran:miau miau miau?(de que te ries?)

Cb:no actues como un gatito jajajjajaja morire de la risa jajajajajajaja

Fran:niños...

Nahu:que?

Fran:creo que el tio bestia quiere unas cosquillas...

Cb:noooo!

Bren:siiiii!

Fran:jejeje creo que mis futuros hijos ya tienen nombres

Rv:de que hablas?

Fran:si tengo una niña se llamara Brenda y si tengo un niño Nahuel

Rv:jejeje muy gracioso

Fran:se ve que chico bestia sera un buen padre

Rv:si,se nota

Cb:no niños,sueltenme jajajajajaja

Se enciende la pantalla

Rob:hola chicos espero que esten bien...que esta pasando ahi?

Robin vio que Raven estaba mirando junto con Fran a chico bestia jugando con unos niños

Bren:papa

Fran:si hijita querida

Rob:e-e-estu hija?

Fran:jajajaja

Bren:si soy su hija y ella es mama Raven

Rob:que?

Bren:y el es el tio bestia

Rob:creo que me dara un desmayo

Star:hola chicos

Rv:hola amiga

Cb:saluda a los hermanos Garfield y Franco Logan

Star:Franco Logan?

Rob:FRANCO LOGAN?

Rv:llego una carta de Slade diciendo que Fran era hijo de los padres de Chico bestia

Rob:los felicito por haberse encontrado

Star:tenemos que darles una noticia

Cb:"que se queden mas tiempo en ciudad gotica,por favor que sea eso"-pensaba chico bestia

Star:nos quedaremos todo el año!

Cb:siiiiii!

Fran:que reaccion

Rob:esos niños de donde son?

Rv:hubo un incendio esta mañana y los niños se quedaron sin familia

Cb:asique nos los quedaremos por un tiempo

Fran:yo soy el padre

Cb:yo el tio

Rv:y yo la madre

Rob:pero tu no estas con chico bestia?

Rv:si pero es el papel que me toco

Cy:chicos que sucedio con el TD?

Rv:estos llorones fueron a dormir conmigo ayer,te asesinare por eso Cyborg

Cy:Robin podemos quedarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Rob:algun dia tendremos que volver,mientras tanto,Raven tu seras la lider y Fran...tu seras el que mas estara a cargo de la situacion...

Cb:y yo?

como Robin vio que habia niños decidio hacer un chiste

Rob:y tu chico bestia haras lo mas importante

Cb:que?

Rob:lavaras los platos

La torre explotaba en risas

Rob:bueno nos vemos-dijo llorando-se que extrañaran a su lider

y se apaga la pantalla

Rv,Fran y Cb:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! se fueron por un año y la torre es nuestra

Rob:me olvide de decirles que...

Cb:se fueron! si!

Rob:no me voy por un minuto y ya esta festejando

Fran:tenias algo para decirnos?

Rob:nada,nos vemos

Fran:adios,adios y no vuelvas

Rv:niños quieren jugar a la ronda?

Nahu:si!

Bren:siiii!

La torre rebalsaba de alegria y todos se divertian

**jejeje como se divierten en esa torre por favor!**

**pobre robin estaba tan triste de que no iba a volver a ver a sus amigos por un año y ellos simplemente festejaban jajajaja**

**Nos vemos!**


	22. El festejo

Fran:adios niños,cuidensen!

Cb:si quieren nos pueden visitar

Rv:los extrañare

Fran:que fria...

Cb:shh

La policia encontro una familia para los niños,ese dia fue triste para nuestros tres amigos solitarios

en la torre

Fran:revisare las camaras de seguridad,lavare los platos y tu chico bestia debes limpiar tu cuarto...

Cb:pero despues de mi cita

Fran:pero pero...

Cb:ya callate

Fran:bueno,como quieras...pero no me quedare solo... Raven me ayudara a limpiar

Rv:a mi no me metas en tus tareas domesticas

Cb:ademas la chica de la cita...

Fran:adivino...es Raven

Rv:Fran por favor debes quedarte solo por hoy,puedes hacer muchas cosas solo...

Fran:ajam! vayan no se molesten por mi yo me quedare aqui...em solo

Cb:por eso me caes tan bien!

Fran:soy tu hermano,es lo menos que puedo hacer

Rv:vamonos

Se fueron...

Fran:HOY HAY FIESTA!

En el parque

Cb:em...quieres un helado?

Rv:estamos en pleno invierno

Cb:em...em...

Rv:"si espero que reaccione,tendremos que volvernos"-pensaba-mejor vayamos a un centro comercial

en la torre

Fran:amplificador?

Abeja:Listo!

Fran:guitarras electricas?

Aqua:listas!

Fran:todos los titanes este?

Veloz:Listos!

Fran:comenzemos esta fiesta antes de que llegue Raven..y...nos asesine

en el centro comercial

Mientras Raven estaba distraida Chico bestia se escabullia por ahi mirando cosas

Cb:estas hermosa!

Rv:que?

Cb:si mas linda que todos los dias

Rv:como?

Cb:estas hermosa playstation portatil!

Rv:"es un idiota pero...lo quiero demasiado!"-pensaba

Cb:em Raven ¿sigues ahi?

Rv:¿que?

Fran:hey...

Cb:Fran que haces aqui?

Fran:digamios que yo se algo que ustedes dos no saben...

Rv:habla

Fran:ok...Chico bestia trata de impresionarte pero no puede porque cada vez que lo intenta mete la pata,tu piensas que el es un idiota pero al mismo tiempo piensas que lo quieres mucho...y algo mas.

Rv:eeh...para que viniste?

Fran:yo?,nada!

Rv:que haces aqui?

Fran:vine a comprar unas cosas

Cb:como de que tipo?

Fran:como libros etc..

Cb:em aburrido

Fran:te parece aburrido?

Cb:si

Fran:acostumbrate tambien empeze a meditar

Cb:que?

Fran:nada,nos vemos

Rv:tu no te vas a ningun lado

Fran:pero...

Rv:la torre esta sola

Cb:volvamos

en la torre

Rv:porque esta todo oscuro?

Fran:ya lo veras...

Todos:sorpresa!

Abeja:queriamos festejar que Fran y Chico bestia se encontraron despues de 12 años y que Raven la mas fria de todas esta con Chico bestia

Cb:y que de seguro Fran limpiara todo...

Veloz:ayudaremos todos

Cb:nosotros dos-dijo señalandose a el y a Raven-no hicimos nada

Rv:ademas si el mandamas de Robin se entera de que usamos la torre para hacer una fiesta volvera...

Cb:dios no permita que vuelva

Fran:nos dara un sarcasmo diciendo que "son unos irres..."

Rob:son unos irresponsables,¿como pudieron utilizar la torre para hacer una fiesta?¿que motivos tienen para festejar?

Fran:que no volveran por un año

Cb:que me encontre con mi hermano

Rv:que estoy saliendo con Chico bestia

Rob:eso no tiene sentido

Star:ademas ya volvemos para alla

Fran:nooooo!

Rob:estaremos ahi en una semana

Cb:si

Fran:ultima semana de libertad

Abeja:hay que festejarla!

Fran:para eso tengo el karaoke

Cb:viva el karaoke

Fran:que tema quieres?

Cb:tienes ese que se llama catch me if you can de el juego de play?

Fran:aqui esta!

Cb:empiezas tu

Fran:_No turning back_  
><em>We are born to dream<em>  
><em>In a world full of seeing<em>  
><em>What we never could reach<em>  
><em>Air time makes on the wind, I'd be<em>  
><em>Like life, right by<em>  
><em>Just a blur, you see<em>  
><em>One mind, too wild<em>  
><em>Stuck in divinity<em>  
><em>Hawk tail, wing, claw<em>  
><em>Heaven sent a jessy<em>  
><em>A speed rush tweak<em>  
><em>To a melancholy, victory<em>  
><em>Your chance, don't stand<em>

Cb:_No one near _  
><em>My class of heat<em>  
><em>The rule of the wind<em>  
><em>Is to never get beat<em>  
><em>Don't hedge, don't hog<em>  
><em>You're put to the test<em>  
><em>Like Jet, as hawk<em>  
><em>I'll rattle your nest<em>  
><em>I never come down<em>  
><em>I'm high alone<em>  
><em>Bred from a genie<em>  
><em>With wings and throne<em>

Fran:_Jet fire hawk_  
><em>The sky is me<em>  
><em>All for the speed<em>  
><em>I was born to be<em>

Cb:_Catch me if you can_  
><em>There's no turning back<em>  
><em>Reach but never catch<em>  
><em>Catch me if you can<em>  
><em>You can't fathom that<em>  
><em>Wonders you can't have<em>

Fran:_Catch me if you can_  
><em>Catch me if you can<em>

Cb:_No turning back_  
><em>We are born to dream <em>  
><em>In a world full of seeing <em>  
><em>What we never could reach <em>  
><em>Air time makes on the wind, I'd be <em>  
><em>Like life, right by <em>  
><em>Just a blur, you see <em>  
><em>One mind, too wild <em>  
><em>Stuck in divinity <em>  
><em>Hawk tail, wing, claw <em>  
><em>Heaven sent a jessy <em>  
><em>A speed rush tweak <em>  
><em>To a melancholy, victory <em>  
><em>Your chance, don't stand<em>

Fran:_Chaos in the emeralds _  
><em>Life is ephemeral<em>  
><em>What are you going to do?<em>  
><em>Nothing is perpetual<em>  
><em>World domination <em>  
><em>Advanced technology <em>  
><em>Haven't got that interest <em>  
><em>In that form of glory <em>  
><em>Put me in the air <em>  
><em>And my speed will leave <em>  
><em>All in a shine <em>  
><em>Like a miracle weave <em>  
><em>I just won't stop <em>  
><em>The treasure's with me <em>  
><em>I said it before <em>  
><em>I was born to be<em>

Cb:_Catch me if you can_  
><em>There's no turning back<em>  
><em>Reach but never catch<em>  
><em>Catch me if you can<em>  
><em>You can't fathom that<em>  
><em>Wonders you can't have<em>

Fran:_Catch me if you can_  
><em>We are born to dream<em>  
><em>Nothing can be done<em>  
><em>Catch me if you can<em>  
><em>There's no turning back<em>  
><em>Reach but never catch<em>  
><em>You can't fathom that<em>  
><em>Wonders you can't have<em>

Cb:_Catch me..._

aplausos revalsaban,desde toda la sala se escuchaban

Fran:es el turno de las chicas!

Abeja:no,nose cantar muy bien

Rv:lo mismo digo

Cb:vamos ustedes pueden

Fran:o sino puede cantar Rae con Bestita

Rv:jaja dime que es un chiste?-dijo sonrojada

Cb:no me puedes hacer esto eres mi hermano

Fran:jajajajajajajajajajaja

Veloz:animate Chico bestia

Aqua:vamos Fran no te pondra un tema que te averguenze

Fran:ya que lo dices...pondre un tema de argentina jajajajaja

Abeja:Raven es por esta vez

Rv:ok

Cb:no pueden hacerme esto!

Fran:queremos y podemos

Rv:vamos

Fran:empiezas Raven

Rv:no!,como quieres que le pregunte eso?

Fran:nose,arreglatelas

Rv:_Yo que soy? Yo que soy? Que lugar ocupo hoy Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida Quien dá más, quien dá más Quien se queda, quien se vá? Tu mujer o tu querida Quien es la favorecida? Si no te decides Sere yo esta vez quien lo decida _

Cb:_Esto no es un juego,Aun no es el momento,Ten un poco de confianza_

Aqua:te pasaste con este tema Fran

Fran:parece que se pelean de verdad

Abeja:me parece a mi o Raven esta sonrojada?

Veloz:es cierto,mirenla!

Rv:_Yo ya no te creo,Se acabo el tiempo,Cumple ya con tu palabra_

Cb:_Pero si me apuras,Pero si te pierdo,Todo a sido para no habra pasado,Ya no habra futuro,Yo quiero estar contigo Para siempre te lo juro_

Rv:_Yo que soy? Yo que soy? Que lugar ocupo hoy Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida _

Rv:_Quien dá más, quien dá más Quien se queda, quien se vá? Tu mujer o tu querida Quien es la favorecida? Si no se lo dices Sere yo esta vez quien se lo diga_

Cb:_Es una locura Yo te lo prohibo Que vas a ganar con eso? _

Rv:_No te quepa duda Que yo se lo digo Sabes que no tengo miedo _

Cb:_Pero si lo haces Pero si le cuentas Vas a destruir lo nuestro Yo estare acabado Tu estaras perdida Maldigo el momento En que entraste en mi vida_

Aqua:definitivamente en esa parte te pasaste

Fran:jajajaja

Abeja:jejejejeje

Veloz:nunca crei que veria esto

Rv:_Yo que soy? Yo que soy? Que lugar ocupo hoy Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida _

Rv:_Quien dá más, quien dá más Quien se queda, quien se vá? Tu mujer o tu querida Quien es la favorecida? Si no se lo dices Sere yo esta vez quien se lo diga _

Rv:_Yo que soy? Yo que soy? Que lugar ocupo hoy Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida _

Rv:_Quien dá más, quien dá más Quien se queda, quien se vá? Tu mujer o tu querida Quien es la favorecida?_

Rv:_Ya lo sabe todo Lo lamento Sigue con tu vida_

Fran:y ahi se desmaya chico bestia damas y caballeros

Rv:nunca jamas me hagas cantar otra vez-dijo mientras le lanzaba el microfono

**asi se quedaron haciendo karaoke durante la noche**

**Continuara...**_  
><em>


	23. Cine,amnesia y explosiones

al dia siguiente Fran aparecio dormido en la sala

Fran:no,dejenme dormir!

Cb:si quieres dormir ve a tu cuarto

Fran:no,creo que me ire a lavar el rostro,quiza me despierte

Cb:como quieras

5 minutos despues

Fran:buenos dias mundo!

Cb:que haremos hoy?

Fran:iremos al cine!

Rv:si!,hoy se estrena una pelicula dramatica y romantica

Fran:mejor vayamos a la feria...

Rv:no señor vamos al cine y es mi ultima palabra

en el cine

Fran:tres boletos para la pelicula romantica/dramatica que se estrena hoy, asientos de primera fila-dijo con muy poco animo

Cb:tenias que comprarlas...-dijo muy aburrido

vendedor:son 33$ por cada entrada

Fran:tome y quédese con el vuelto

Rv:gracias chicos

Fran:de nada

Cb:esto es un sacrificio para nosotros

en la sala del cine se escuchaban fuertes ronquidos al final de la pelicula

Chica de la pelicula:yo te a...

Fran:arghh!

Chico de la pelicula:yo tambi...

Cb:arggggghhh!

Rv:no fue la pelicula mas hermosa que jamas hayan visto?

Fran:que?si,si quiero palomitas

Cb:yo tambien

Rv:se durmieron durante la pelicula?-pregunto con una ceja levantada

Fran:y con la musica deprimente quien no se duerme...

Cb:ademas son todas chicas aqui!

Fran:somos chicos,nosotros deberiamos estar viendo peliculas sangrientas

Cb:y no esta porqueria dramatica...

Chicas:BUUUH-gritaban mientas lanzaban cosas

Franco se transformo en el perro gigante

Fran:GRRRRRRR!

Chicas:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Fran:ay no!

Rv:mejor nos vamos

Fran:yo vuelvo despues

Cb:ok,mejor me voy con Rae

Fran:necesitan tiempo a solas

Cb:jejeje que gracioso

Rv:lo mismo digo

en la avenida

Fran:tonto hermano que tengo,como pudo decir eso de la pelicula ¿que no sabe que las chicas reaccionan de esa manera...?

mientras decia esto no vio que de frente venia un camion

Fran:alto!

2 horas despues

Fran:donde estoy?

Cb:en la torre

Fran:¿cual torre?

Cb:ay no!

Fran:quien eres?

Cb:como decirtelo...em soy tu hermano

Fran:como?que yo recuerde no tengo ningun hermano verde

Rv:chico bestia eres un idiota!

Fran:chi-chico bestia?

Cb:si,te acuerdas de mi?

Fran:lo unico que recuerdo es que me transformaste en un animal gigante y que fuimos al cine

Cb:Raven!

Rv:que quieres?

Cb:puedes devolverle la memoria?

Rv:creo,nunca lo intente

Cb:Fran,escuchame

Fran:si te escucho,no soy sordo

Cb:jejejeje

Fran:que quieres?

Cb:tu que eres tan inteligente ¿puedes construir una maquina que devuelva la memoria?

Fran:si,me tomara 3 minutos

Rv:guau su agilidad mental mejoro!

3 minutos despues

Fran:listo

Cb:Raven átalo!

Fran:sueltenme

Cb:ahora dime como funciona la maquina!

Rv:no le grites

Fran:ponme esto en la cabeza,presiona el boton azul y listo

Cb:ok empezemos

unos momentos despues

Rv:chocaste!

Cb:y perdiste tu tabla

Fran:como es eso de que perdi mi tabla?

Rv:en el choque tu tabla exploto en millones de cenizas

Cb:las junte y las traje,no sabes lo util que es una aspiradora portatil

Fran:nunca crei que diria esto y es raro que lo diga pero...chico bestia eres un genio!

Cb:gracias

Rv:ahora reconstruyela

Fran:listo,mi hermosa tabla esta de regreso

Cb:que lindo final

Fran:nunca te dejare ir otra vez Angie

Rv:jajajajaja

Cb:Angie?

Fran:chico bestia tu jamas te interpongas entre un chico y su amor verdadero

Rv:amas a una tabla?

Fran:mira a Chico bestia

Chasquido y aparece la tabla del joven verde

Fran:mira a quien tengo...

Cb:deja en paz a Raven II

Rv:Raven II?

Fran:jajajajajajaja esto es divertido

Rv:le pusiste a tu tabla mi nombre?

Cb:si-dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia

Fran:y aqui viene el cachetazo...

Rv:fue el acto mas tierno que pudiste hacer por mi!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos

Fran:pero,pero,pero TT

Cb:Rae me dejas hablar solo con mi hermano?

Rv:como quieras

Fran:pero,pero,pero

Cb:Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas!no me da un abrazo y besos en semanas

Fran:yo lo hice para que te pegara y falle

Cb:ya no llores bebe

Fran:nadie me dice bebe

Cb:espera,me habias dicho que preparaste unos lanzamisiles perseguidores de calor

Fran:cierto,vamos a probarlos a ver si funcionan

Cb:fiu

afuera de la torre

Cb:todo listo?

Fran:fuego

Cb:espera,Raven esta en su cuarto

Fran:y esto detecta el calor

Cb:has algo

Fran:necesito una espada gigante

Cb:toma

Fran:de donde sacaste eso?

Cb:internet

Fran:misil,soy una fuente de calor

el misil se acercaba a una velocidad increible

Fran:a la cuenta de tres deja que el brazo caiga y lo cortara:uno...2...3

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Cb:Fraan!

Rv:que sucede?

Fran:eso que sucede?

Cb:estas vivo!

Fran:creeiste que ese misil me iba a matar?

Cb:lo pense

Fran:jajajajajajajaj

Rv:jejejeje

Cb:para mi no fue gracioso

**jajajaja le puso nombre a su tabla jejejeje y chico bestia se quedo paralizado(Cb:Angie?)y Fran esta teniendo mucha mala suerte,todos los accidentes van para el  
><strong>

**jajajajajajajajajaajajajajja nos vemos!**


	24. Poderes desatados Parte 1

Fran:no!

Rob:al fin volvimos

Cb:no,tenia tantas cosas para hacer!

Star:amiga Raven te extrañe tanto

Rv:St...Star sueltame...necesito oxigeno

Star:disculpa

Cy:nadie toco mis herramientas?

Fran:no

Rob:hiciste una fiesta en la torre?

Fran:si

Rob:me pregunto por que te deje al mando

Fran:porque era el mas indicado

Cb:presumido...

Star:todavía estan los niños?

Fran:no,les encontraron una familia

Rv:era mejor que se quedaran con esa familia...

Cb:queriamos lo mejor para ellos y se lo dimos

Rob:son unos irresponsables

Fran:¿por que?

Rob:robaron el banco una vez y no se dieron cuenta!

Cb:sera por que Fran se fue solo...

Fran:sera por que ustedes dos-señalando a Raven y a Chico bestia-estaban en una cita

Rob:emmm Fran si fuiste y detuviste el robo porque aqui dice que no sucedio nada

Fran:porque borre los archivos

Rob:y quien te dio el permiso?

Fran:tú

Rob:eso tiene sentido

Cy:y como les fue con el TD?

Fran:bastante mal por decirlo así

Cb:no pude dormir en toda la noche

Fran:jejejejejeje

Cb:mejor no hablo de lo que hiciste tú

Fran:digo...pobre chico bestia no lo dejaste dormir

Rv:par de llorones fueron a mi cuarto

Fran:fue la peor eleccion

Cb:salto otro TD

Fran:eso me recuerda que debíamos desarmarte

Cy:calmensen chicos yo no queria asustarlos

Fran:no lo demostraste

Cb:pasame las pinzas

Cy:alto!

Fran:Destornillador

Rv:y como les fue en ciudad gotica?

Rob:bien

Star:fue glorioso

Cy:detengansen chiquitines

Fran:a la carga!

Rob:y como te fue con esos dos?

Rv:no tengo quejas...saben comportarse

Rob:estas segura de lo que dices?

Rv:Chico bestia maduro un poco mas desde que llego su hermano,se comporta como un adulto

Rob:y Fran?

Rv:Fran?,Fran es un gran amigo que esta en las buenas y en las malas tanto conmigo como con su hermano,no le importa las consecuencias de lo que hace siempre permanece con buen estado de animo

Rob:si me sucediera algo,que dios no lo permita,el seria el mejor lider para este grupo

Rv:vamos nunca te sucedera nada malo,estamos nosotros para protegerte

Rob:gracias

Star:novio Robin quieres salir conmigo al centro comercial?

Fran:QUE?

Cb:de que me perdi?

Rob:Star te dije que frente a ellos no...

Star:lo siento

Fran:¿asi que te estas callando cosas que sucedieron en ciudad gotica Robin?

Rob:si por...

Fran:los felicito a ambos espero que tengan un hermoso futuro como pareja

Star:Gracias

Rv:te lo dije,es un gran amigo

Rob:no te equivocaste

Cb:Fran se nos escapo

Fran:no lo creo,toma tu tabla y vamonos

Cb:como digas

Rob:mejor los seguimos,no creo que sea oportuno dejarlos a solas con Cy y un destornillador

Rv:apurate!

en la puerta

Cy:detengansen los dos!

Cb:esta aterrorizado

Fran:jajajajajajaja...

**BOOM**

Cb:¿que sucedio?

Fran:como que cuando me rei exploto algo...

Rv:estas perdiendo el control de tus poderes

Fran:como es eso posible?

Rv:cuando me quitaste el poder que me sobraba te lo transferiste a tu cuerpo y al tener una copia de esos poderes causa un desequilibrio en tu cuerpo obligando a que ese poder se manifieste de una manera peligrosa

Fran:debes tener razon

Rv:sera mejor que me devuelvas esos poderes o te haran daño...

Fran:pero te hice ese regalo no te los puedo devolver,no despues de lo bien que la pasaste,te expresabas de una manera increible no podria hacerte eso,quitarte la libertad de expresion nunca.

Rv:que mas se puede hacer?

Fran:podria...guardar tus poderes en una camara de almacenamiento pero me tomara mucho entrenamiento poder controlarlos al cien por cien a los poderes

Cy:Fran tambien puedess contar conmigo por el tema de la camara de almacenamiento

Fran:gracias Cy

Rv:y la camara de almacenamiento?

Fran:la camara de almacenamiento me costara tres dias construirla

Cb:tienes tiempo

Rv:ire a buscar algunos libros sobre meditacion para ayudarte

Raven se fue

Cb:hey

Fran:que?

Cb:gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por ella...

Fran:no es nada hermano

Cb:es enserio,de no ser por ti ella jamas se hubiera expresado con tanta felicidad. gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo

Fran:ay,ya me pusiste sentimental T_T

Cb:bueno tampoco exageremos ¿si?

Rv:aqui traje el libro,empezemos ya

**Bueno hasta aca llegamos**

**Nos Vemos :)!**


	25. Poderes desatados Parte 2

Rv:aqui tengo el libro

Cb:aburrido...

Fran:oye,lo necesito

Cb:Rae que sucederia si el se enfada mucho?

Rv:corre el riesgo de que no vuelva a ser el

Fran:que quieres decir con eso?

Rv:los poderes te consumirian,es decir,los poderes te afectaran en el cerebro anulando la respuesta cerebral,te tranformaras en una "criatura" salvaje por asi decirlo

Cb:no hagamos que se enfade

Rv:en lo posible,nadie debe decirle algo que lo moleste

Fran:vayamos a la sala para anunciarles al resto lo que no deben hacer

en la sala

Rob:segun lo que ustedes dicen es que si se enfada mucho ¿se volvera un salvaje?

Rv:exacto

Cb:bueno,en lo posible tratemos de...

suena la alarma

Rob:robots de Slade

Fran:...

Rv:calmate

Cb:no quiero perder a mi hermano

Fran:no perdamos tiempo y vamos

Rob:lo veo muy irritado

Cy:oigan creo que se fue solo

Cb:que esperamos,vamos

en la ciudad

Fran:no!

personas tiradas en el suelo y muy lastimadas

Fran:grr esto es mi culpa-dijo enfadado-alto calmate-le decia su conciencia o eso era lo que el creia-esto no es tu culpa

cuando abrio bien los ojos vio a Raven y los demas

Fran:como quieren que me calme con todo esto?

Rob:manten tu enojo en su lugar...

Slade:hasta que yo lo saque de su lugar!

Fran:es imposible

Slade:jejeje cuando entenderas pequeño niño que no conoces todos mis trucos

Fran:pero yo mate...

Slade:a mi robot

Fran:quieres decir que la carta era una farsa?

Slade:todo lo contrario la carta decia la verdad

Fran:pero

Slade:silencio,acabare contigo despues de que acabe con ellos

Fran:detente

uno a uno fueron cayendo los titanes mientras Fran se enfurecia mas y mas

Fran:NO!

Raven y chico bestia habian caido

Fran:NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE,TE HARE PAGAR!

el aura negra lo comenzo a envolver,la ira lo dominaba,sus ojos camibaron de azul a rojos

Slade:no me asustas chiquillo insolente

Fran:jajajaja ¿crees que eso me importa?

Slade:deberia importarte

Fran:jejeje te matare-dijo con calma

Slade:trata de no medir tus fuerzas asi se vuelve mas interesante esta pelea

Fran:¿quien dijo que yo mediria mis fuerzas?

Slade:eso no me asusta

Fran:enserio?

Slade:perro que ladra no muerde

Fran:yo ladro y muerdo,trata de no confiarte,no tendre piedad

Slade:enserio?intentalo

Fran:tu queridita aprendiz hizo lo mismo que tu y ya sabes en donde termino...

Slade:creeme que no cometere los mismos errores

Fran:ataca cuando quieras

golpes y patadas fue lo primero que se dieron

Slade:no lo haces nada mal para tener tan solo trece años

Fran:¿supere tus expectativas?

Slade:ejem sabes cuanto te falta para superar mis expectativas?

Fran:no mucho

se golpeaban intensamente el uno al otro y se hablaban mientras peleaban

Slade:nada mal pero sigues siendo un cobarde

Fran:miren quien habla,el que manda a un robot para no dar la cara...

pero fue silenciado por un golpe de Slade

Fran:ese fue el ultimo error que cometiste

Slade:jejejeje ataca cuando quieras

Fran:no te matare ahora,no todabia

Slade:acaso...la muerte de Terra te trae feos recuedos?

Fran:callate!

Slade:matarla sin piedad no te molesto...

Fran:ya basta!

Slade:es lo unico que sabes hac...

un golpe que le abollo la mascara hizo que se enfureciera

Fran:te dije que te callaras,no me hiciste caso,no me quedaba otra alternativa que golpearte-siempre con un tono de calma en su voz

Slade:ya te pasaste de la raya pequenin no tendre piedad!

Fran:pense que esa era tu etapa de sin piedad

Slade:je todabia no has visto mi fuerza al maximo...

un golpe en el estomago lo hizo caer

Fran:como dijiste antes,si no tuve piedad al matar a Terra menos piedad tendre si te tengo que matar a ti

Fran estaba a punto de matarlo cuando...

Rob:no lo mates

Cb:Robin!

Rv:acaso escuche mal!

Cy:vas a dejar que escape?

Star:esto no es comun en el

todos se estaban recuperando

Rob:dejalo ir

Fran:no te metas,esto es personal

Rv:calmate! no dejes que la ira,ni el poder te consuma

Fran:esta bien

Rob:fiu

Fran:vete,antes de que me arrepienta

Slade:que te quede claro niño,la proxima ves que nos veamos no correras la misma suerte

en vez de enfadarse,Fran sonreia habia logrado conquistar ese temor que tenia por dentro,los ojos volvian a ser azules y el aura negra desaparecia

Rv:ERES IDIOTA?UN LOCO DE LA GUERRA?UN CHIFLADO?UN ESTUPIDO ACASO?

Fran:no me termino de curar y ya me esta gritando-dijo resignado-no no soy ninguno de esos

Rv:entonces porque no me escuchaste cuando te dije que no debias enfadarte?

Fran:simplemente no lose-dijo sonriendo-"nunca crei que lograria vencerlo,todo el miedo que le tuve alguna vez se fue"-pensaba

Rv:por otra parte...me alegra que hayas conquistado tu temor

Fran:como lo sab...

Rv:leer las mentes es mi especialidad

Cy:a mi me alegra no haber perdido a un gran amigo

Star:lo mismo digo

Rob:tambien yo

Cb:jajajjajajajajaja

Rv:que es tan gracioso?

Cb:su ropa esta toda rota

Fran:eso se puede arreglar

chasquido y...

Cb:me alegra no haber perdido a mi hermano

Fran:je fue muy dificil pasar esta situacion,pero porque no me volvi salvaje como tu dijiste?

Rv:solo la persona de corazon puro en amabilidad y felicidad puede resistir tanto poder y tanta oscuridad dentro de si mismo

Fran:quien lo diria tengo un corazon puro en felicidad

Rob:Fran,Raven...

Fran y Rv:que?

Rob:tienen muchas personas a las cual curar

Fran:ahi voy...

Rv:ya te alcanzo

Rob:Raven

Rv:si?

Rob:tenias razon el no mide las consecuencias de lo que hace,hace un momento estaba lleno de odio en su interior y ahora se lo ve feliz y lleno de vida

Rv:hasta llegaria al extremo de dar la vida por nosotros

Rob:si,es algo muy probable

Rv:mejor voy con el a ayudar a esas personas

una hora despues

Fran:todos curados

Rv:no falta nadie

Rob:entonces volvamos a casa

en la torre

Fran:hogar dulce hogar

Star:extrañaba este lugar

Rob:nos fuimos por dos horas

Fran:Robin,dime porque me pediste que lo dejara ir?

Rob:porque al ver como peleabas ya me asegure de que si volvia le darias una paliza,ahora tu dime porque la obedeciste a Raven cuando te pidio que pararas?

Fran:digamos que es la unica persona que me entiende los suficiente y es la unica persona que me conoce a fondo

Rob:eso no tiene sentido

Fran:tampoco lo tiene tu traje y nunca te dije nada

Fran se fue y Robin se acerco a Star

Rob:necesito que me respondas una pregunta muy importante

Star:"me invitara a salir?"-penso

Rob:dime que tiene de malo mi traje-dijo de rodillas

Star:nada ¬¬-dijo un poco apenada

Rob:y aparte queria preguntarte si queres ir a pasear mañana conmigo?

Star:Siiiiii

en la azotea

Cb:viste todo lo que hace por nosotros

Rv:no se lo que haria si lo perdieramos

Cb:por eso debemos ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite

Rv:oye yo traje los libros y tu que dijiste...

Cb:ABURRIDO!

Rv:exacto

Cb:esa es mi intelectual-dijo abrazandola-necesito que lo ayudes en todo lo que puedas

Rv:hare lo posible

en el taller

Cy:shhh ya ya no llores mi bebe papi Cyborg te cambiara el aceite

en el cuarto de Fran

Fran:arggghhh

Bueno dejemoslo dormir en paz por esta noche

**jejejejeje el chico apunto de matar a su "padre" y lo deja ir...**

**bueno en resumen**

**¿Que sera lo que sucedera en el proximo capitulo?**

**yo no se averiguenlo ustedes mismos**

**Chau**!


	26. Volviendo a ser quien era

Fran:buenos dias mundo-dijo con alegria-me dare una ducha,limpiare la sala,alimentare a sedita,meditare con Raven,jugare videojuegos con Chico bestia,ayudare Cyborg con el auto,buscare a Slade con Robin y llevare a Star de compras

que rutina tenia para el dia de hoy pero lo que no sabia era que algo iba a intervenir...

en la sala

Fran:buenos dias?-dijo algo confundido-que rayos paso aqui?

Rob:querras decir lo que no paso aqui ayer por la noche

Fran:a ver...sala desordenada,tablas por todos lados,mi tabla quebrada por la mitad...eh mi tabla quebrada por la mitad!

Rob:fue un accidente

Fran:lo bueno es que se reparar todos los daños pero...-dijo-"quitar de las rutinas limpiar la sala"-penso

Rob:pero que?

Fran:pero nada,quiero que limpies este desorden que porsupuesto yo no hice

Rob:pero fue Chico bestia

Fran:estas mintiendo,se te paran los pelos cuando mientes

Rob:esta tan obio que miento?

Fran:caiste en mi trampa,no se te paran los pelos cuando mientes dije eso para ver si mentias o decias la verdad

Rob:pero no quiero limpiar

Fran:jovencito hiciste este desorden,tu lo limpias

Rob:jovencito?

Fran:vamos Angie Franqui te curara

Robin se puso a limpiar cuando Fran se fue

Fran:tal vez Star sepa algo de lo que paso ayer mientras dormia

Fran se acerco a la puerta y golpeo

Star:pasa

Fran:guau

Star:oh es cierto,nunca entraste a mi cuarto

Fran:es todo rosa

Star:si y mi tabla hace juego con las paredes

Fran:bueno,te queria preguntar que paso ayer a la noche?

Star:lo que paso fue...

Flashback

_Cb:debemos hacer un festejo porque Fran derroto a Slade_

_Rob:chico bestia debes pensar,estaria mal festejar mientras duerme_

_Rv:tiene razon_

_5 minutos despues_

_Rob:yo te ganare chico bestia_

_Rv:a quien engañan yo les ganare_

_Cb:ja yo tengo la tabla de Fran nadie me puede vencer_

_volaron jarrones todas las cosas que estaban en la sala quedaron en el suelo y destrozadas  
><em>

Fin de Flashback

Fran:pero son tontos tienen la sala de tablas para eso

Star:si y lo peor es que no saben donde dejaron mi tabla

Fran:eso se puede arreglar

Chasquido y..

en la sala

Rob:miren encontre la tabla de Star-dijo con alegria mientras la levantaba

pero en el momento que se la iba a llevar desaparecio

en el cuarto de Star

Star:Gracias amigo Fran

Fran:de nada,gracias por la informacion que me diste

Star:no es nada,adios amigo Fran

Fran se fue al cuarto de Raven

toc toc

Rv:quien?

Fran:aqui yo hago las preguntas-dijo mientras entraba

Rv:que haces aqui?

Fran:eso no te incumbe

Rv:si me incumbe este es mi cuarto

Fran:bueno,ahora dime donde estuviste anoche?-dijo

Fran miro por la ventana y vio un pequeño pajaro verde,estiro el brazo y lo atrapo

Fran:y tu no eres ningun inocente-dijo mientras samarreaba al pajaro-como es eso de una carrera en la torre?

Rv:ah es por eso

Fran:si y no me invitaron

Cb:pero yo fui a tu cuarto con Rae

Rv:tratamos de despertarte pero seguias dormido

Fran:y porque rayos no compitieron en la sala de tablas?

Rv:por que algun idiota tiene una contraseña

Fran:sera porque algun idiota yo le dije:la contraseña es FULANA y FULANO pero la olvido

Cb:que coincidencia

Rv:tu mejor calmate,a este paso destruiras toda la torre

Fran:si tienes razon

Rv:vamos a meditar los tres

Cb:pero yo porque?si no tengo los poderes descontrolados

Rv:dijiste que lo acompañarias en todo lo que tenga que hacer

unas horas despues

Cb:esto de meditar es muy bueno

Fran:me siento tranquilo y sereno

Rv:ahora ve y construye esa camara de almacenamiento

tres dias despues

Cy:Fran,lo lograste

Fran:Cy,gracias por tu ayuda

Cy:por nada,comenzemos el proceso,debes entrar a esa camara de ahi,bien ahora la maquina te escaneara,segun esto tienes dentro de tu cuerpo 200% de poder

Fran:debes quitar el 100% negativo

Cy:comenzando el proceso

Computador:50% de proceso hecho hasta ahora

Cy:todo esta funcionando bien por ahora

Computador:98% completado,100% completado

Fran:la prueba de la risa

Cy:maquina de cosquillas activada

Fran:jajajajajajajajaja

Cy:no exploto nada!

Cb:lo lograste!

Rv:sin duda alguna

Fran:ahora si me puedo enfadar con ustedes

Cy:despues de todo en lo que te ayudamos?

Fran:era juego,gracias!

Cb:que bueno que no te enojes,con la paliza que le diste a Slade estabas tranquilo,enojado no te puedo imaginar

Fran:mi fase de desatado habra terminado pero tu estas en problemas

Cb:porque?

Fran:nadie lastima a Angie y se salva,quiero que vayas a la sala y laves los platos

Cb:si señor

Fran:trabajo terminado

Rv:nadie manda a lavar los platos a Chico bestia excepto yo

Fran:rompio mi tabla es lo menos que puede hacer...

suena la alarma

Rob:Cinderblock en la ciudad

Fran:pero lo despedaze cuando derrote a Terra

Rob:estoy seguro de que Slade lo reconstruyo

Fran:vamos! ahora me puedo enfadar con toda libertad

Cb:jajajaja me salve de lavar los platos

Rv:no señor,cuando volvamos quiero que refriegues cada uno de esos platos

Cb:eres mas mala que Fran

en la ciudad

Fran:Cinderblock ahora te dare tu ¿merecido?

una chica se estaba enfrentando a Cinderblock

Fran:es...imposible...

Rv:que sucede?

Fran:es...ella!

**Continuara...**


	27. Ella es

Fran:es imposible,ella estaba muerta

Rv:como que estaba muerta? la estas viendo con tus ojos

Fran:crees que no me sorprende?

Rv:si no te sorprende ve y ayudala

Fran se acerca

Fran:necesita ayuda señorita?

?:Fran!

Fran:deja a ese monstruo,yo me encargare

?:tu nunca tuviste poderes

Fran:tu tampoco,te sorprenderia lo que puede pasar en tres años

?:si quieres encargate

ojos rojos

Fran:ya puedo controlar esta transformacion

Cb:nos importa?ataca al monstruo de una vez!

Fran:Cinderblock estas acabado

Cb:sigo esperando a que ataques...

Fran:je...

un golpe basto para que Cinderblock caiga

Fran:quien manda?yo!-dijo mientras bailaba-te metiste con el odio...perdiste!

Rv:porque mejor no nos presentas a tu amiga?

Fran:oh es cierto-dijo sonriendo-ella es...

?:no hace falta que me presentes como cuando eramos niños

Fran:es que extrañaba esos recuerdos

?:bueno como les decia me llamo Laura pueden decirme Lau

Fran:te presento a la pandilla,Robin,Cyborg,Starfire,mi hermano y mi salvacion

Lau:tu hermano es el chico verde! me encantan sus orejas

Cb:que tienen mis orejas?

Rv:son puntiagudas

Cb:puntiagudas...siempre lo mismo

Lau:ella es tu salvacion ¿porque?

Fran:digamos que me ayudo en momentos dificiles y es mi mejor amiga desde que llegue aqui

Star:oh Fran nos dijo muchas cosas sobre ti

Lau:y eran buenas?

Rv:puff si no dijo cosas buenas sobre ti

Fran estaba rojo como un tomate

Cb:y dijo tambien...

Fran:shhh,mejor hablemos de otro tema,volvamos a la torre-dijo nervioso-tienes unas cuantas cosas que explicarme...

en la torre

Fran:sera mejor que vengas a mi cuarto,nadie espia en ese lugar

en el cuarto de Fran

Fran:yo crei que estabas muerta!

Lau:tu jamas me contaste que tenias poderes!

Fran:yo no los obtuve cuando estaba contigo,cuando llegue aqui empeze a experimentar y paso lo que paso

Lau:yo tampoco tuve poderes cuando estaba contigo,me escape cuando tu padre me estaba atacando,luego comenze a viajar y hace unos meses encontre una guarida abandonada con una maquina extraña tirada,la arme y un rayo rojo salio de ella y descubri mis poderes

Fran estaba petrificado,esa maquina era la que el habia armado,la que le dio sus poderes actuales,la que trajo la gran mayoria de sus desgracias...

Lau:te sucede algo?

Fran:esa es la maquina que me dio mis poderes...

detras de la puerta

Rv:los transformo la misma maquina

Rob:otra gran aliada

en el cuarto

Fran:solo necesito decirte algo...-dijo mientras se paraba,tomo su mano,ella se paro y el la abrazo-te extrañe demasiado,fueron tres años de tortura para mi

Lau:crees que para mi no lo fueron?

detras de la puerta

Rv:chico bestia me aplastas

Fran:crei que no espiarian en mi cuarto

Cb:eso que tienes en el ojo es una lagrima?

Fran:no me entro algo en el ojo,no intentes cambiar de tema

Rv:fue muy tierno de parte de alguien tan malhumorado decir eso...

Fran:eso no importa ahora,diganme la verdad,me estaban espiando?

Cb:porsupuesto que n...

Rv:si

Fran:me harian un favor?

Rv:cual?

Fran:ALEJENSEN DE MI CUARTO!-les grito

Rv y Cb:como digas!

Rob:donde se quedara ella?-dijo mientras se acercaba

Fran:le preguntare

en el cuarto

Fran:te quedaras?

Lau:en donde estes tu me quedare

Rob:eso es un si

Fran:ven,preparare tu cuarto

en un pasillo

Lau:todabia no conozco todos mis poderes

Fran:el que veras ahora es uno de los que tienes

Chasquido y...

Lau:este es mi cuarto?,yo puedo hacer eso?

Fran:si y si,puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con los poderes,yo necesito acomodar unas cosas en mi cabeza,ve con las chicas si quieres...

Lau:como digas

en el cuarto

Fran:debo hablar con mis personalidades

abrio un portal y entro

Fran:regreso!

Int:lo sabiamos desde el principio

Val:ella nunca pudo haber muerto

Fran:yo no me lo esperaba

Amor:nadie se lo esperaba aqui,¿vas a darle una oportunidad al amor?

Fran:todabia no...voy a esperar a que se acomoden las cosas

Int:y la vas a traer a aqui?digo porque Raven ya entro...

Fran:no,no va a entrar,no quiero que los conozca,no todabia

Lau:nunca me contaste que existia este lugar

Int:nada sale como tu te lo esperas...

Fran:debes irte de aqui es un lugar muy peligroso,ellos...van a soltar a Rabia y no te gustara estar aqui

abrio el portal y salieron

Int:la chica entro por si sola? que astuta

en el cuarto

Fran:eran diferentes partes de mi

Lau:como personalidades?

Fran:exacto

Lau:y el que estaba vestido de negro con lentes oscuros?

Fran:vestido de negro con lentes oscuros?...ah es mi yo tonto que se disfraza

Lau:es el tonto que hacia chistes pesimos como cuando eramos chicos?

Fran:si jajaja extraño ese tiempo,todo era hermoso para ese tiempo

Lau:bueno mejor me voy tengo cosas que hacer

Fran:adios

Lau:me olvidaba de algo...

Fran:que?

le dio un beso en el cachete y se fue

Fran:hora...de...darle una oportunidad al amor!

en otra parte

Amor:se lo dije y no me escucho!

**Llego una alegria para Fran,la persona del sueño de hace unos capitulos era ella**

**Fran,no te lo esperabas**

**bueno,estoy cansado,nos vemos!**


	28. Maldito y Bendito Muerdago

Fran:SERA MEJOR QUE ME BAJES EL TONO!

Rv:NO TE LO BAJO NADA

Fran:MIRA NADA MAS,COMO SI TE HUBIERA HECHO ALGO MALO

Rv:ES QUE ME HICISTE ALGO MALO

Fran:ASI?,DIMELO AHORA

Rv:ROMPISTE MI ESPEJO

Lau:y esto es comun?

Cb:a veces se pelean por tonterias...

Fran:SERA PORQUE EL IDIOTA DE CHICO BESTIA ENTRO A TU CUARTO Y LO TIRO

Rv:asi que fue Chico Bestia

Cb:y aqui es cuando me despido,que tengas un buen desayuno Lau

Lau:si lo atrapan esos dos con el malhumor que tienen hoy...pobre del hermano de Fran

Fran:Raven dejalo,volvera solo

Rv:como la sabes?

Fran:tengo su Tofú

Lau:que macabra manera de pensar tienen

Fran:es que cambie mucho desde que llegue aqui

Lau:se nota...

Fran:es que Raven me contagio su maldad

Rv:alto! yo contagiarte maldad?

Fran:el gritarle al chico bestia me lo contagiaste...

Cb:Lau...-dijo susurrando

Lau:tienen tu tofu

Cb:NADIE SE METE CON MI TOFU!

Lau:es un idiota por decirlo de alguna manera

Fran:te dije que volveria

Cb:quiero...

Rv:que quieres?

Cb:pedirte disculpas por lo del espejo

Lau:toma Raven

Rv:es mi espejo

Lau:lo repare con los poderes

Fran:estas aprendiendo a usarlos

Rob:chicos se acerca la navidad y hay que decorar

Fran:para que tener navidad si mi regalo se anticipo este año

Lau:em...em...-estaba sonrojada

Fran:la play station 3!

Lau:chicos...-dijo un poco decepcionada

Fran:en que estaba...asi ERES UN IDIOTA

Cb:es que para salvarme tengo que echarte la culpa

Rv:dejalo es demasiado "perfecto" como para que lo hagas caer en una trampa

Lau:yo lo conozco se como atraparlo

Cb:es hora de la operacion "Fran en problemas"

en el pasillo

Lau:vamos a ver que hace con las pertenencias de alguien...

Rv:olvidenlo,no caera tan facil

Cb:enserio?,mira!

Lau:vamos escondanse

Fran:es el diario de Raven,no debo leerlo,lo dejare en su cuarto

Lau:pero,antes el levantaba las cosas y las revisaba

Cb:hora del plan B

en el cuarto de Raven

Fran:ay no,tire un jarron,bueno,lo reparare y mas tarde cuando vea a Raven le dire lo que paso

Cb:es imposible,tiene que haber algo que oculte...

en la playa de la torre

Fran:como se lo digo...

Cb:como le diras que tiraste su jarron

Rv:callate,nos descubrira

Lau:tenemos que saber lo que diga

Fran:si creen que soy idiota y no me doy cuenta de que me estan espiando se equivocan

nadie responde

Fran:les dare tres segundos para salir o los hago salir yo,uno...dos...tres

una fuerza invisible los embolvio a los tres

Fran:no soy tonto,¿creen que no sabia que me estaban espiando?,me vieron cara de idiota?

Rv:eres casi igual a tu hermano,como no verte la cara de idiota

Cb:no somos tan iguales,el es rubio de ojos azules o rojos cuando quiere y yo verde de ojos verdes

Fran:lo unico que te diferencia de mi es que tu eres especial

Rv:y que no tiene tu cerebro

Cb:yo no soy especial...

Fran:yo no naci con poderes especiales,yo los copio,en cambio tu tienes esos poderes que son tuyos nada mas

Cb:pero yo los obtuve por una desgracia...

Lau:pero al menos esa desgracia la resististe,eso te hace especial

Cb:Fran te la conto?

Lau:ayer me conto todo

Cb:estubo bien que le hayas contado nuestra historia a mi futura cuñada

Fran:que?

Lau:que dijiste?

Rv:se les nota en los ojos cuando se miran

Fran:dijiste algo?estaba perdido en sus ojos

Lau:jajajaja

Fran:jajajajajaja

Rv:jejeje

Cb:jejejejejeje

Fran:extrañaba estos momentos,pero nunca me imagine que los tendria otra vez con una hermosa familia,son como una familia para mi

Rv:siempre lo fuimos y siempre los seremos

Cb:nadie puede cambiar eso

Slade:quien te dice que no?

Fran:Slade,volviste por mas?

Slade:vine a darle un saludo a tu querida noviecita

Fran:le tocas un pelo y yo...

Slade:te enfadaras? no me hagas reir

Lau:tengo los mismos poderes que el,si recibes una paliza sentiras el doble de dolor

Slade:pequeña niña,crei que despues de la paliza que te di hace tres años estarias muerta

Lau:supere tus expectativas

Rv:Fran,aqui entre nosotros,tiene tu misma actitud

Fran:yo le di esa valentia,me pone orgulloso que no le tema

Slade:Fran,no creas que esta sera la ultima vez que nos veremos,regresare

Fran:no puedes inventarte una frase nueva,creo que esa la escuche hace siglos

Slade:alardea todo lo que quieras,esa voluntade de hierro que finges tener es como un cristal,y yo soy la piedra que logra romperla

Fran:eso no demostraste hace unos dias

Slade:bla bla bla adios niño

Fran:huye,cuando vuelvas no te hablare solo atacare

Lau:que caballeroso de tu parte protegerme como si fuera un tesoro

Fran:para mi si lo eres,un tesoro unico

Rv:creo que el buen humor esta volviendo

Cb:dios bendiga a esa chica

Fran:Chico bestia,creo que esos platos que te mande a lavar esta mañana los limpiare yo-decia con voz de..de...idiota enamorado

Cb:dios te bendiga Lau

Lau:no exageres!

Cb:Raven te llevare al centro comercial y luego a comer

Rv:porque nunca antes me llevaste a esos lugares?

Cb:porque el señor estricto no me dejaba irme sin lavar los platos,pero como el señor estricto ahora esta en estado...bobo,podremos ir

en la sala

Rob:y el arbol...ya esta

Fran:oh no! el muerdago,debo evitarlo si quiero vivir

Rob:es la tradicion,tiene que estar el muerdago colgado

Fran:pero yo tengo que evitar el muerdago,quien te dice si yo no llego vivo a mi cumpleaños catorce

Rob:no exageres

Fran:todos utilizan la frase "no exageres" diganme ¿porque?

Rob:cambiando de tema,sabes algo de Slade?

Fran:si,estubo hoy en la playa de la torre conmigo,con Raven,con Lau y con Chico bestia

Rob:y porque no me dijiste antes?

Fran:es que solo pasaba para "saludar",ademas tu no estabas

Rob:pudiste llamarme

Fran:no queria que lo enfrentes,para eso estoy yo

Rob:sieeeempre estas tu

Fran:jejeje,Robin te veo muy aburrido,que te parece si jugamos una carrera en la fase experto?

Rob:como digas,estube practicando,no sera tan facil

Lau:que es eso de fase experto y carrera?

Fran:las tablas,cierto no te di la tuya,lila no?

Lau:como me conoces...

Fran:toma,despues de Robin sigues tu

Rob:no te confies

20 minutos despues

Fran:y Fran y Fran aha aha es bueno de verdad-cantaba

Lau:sigo yo

momentos despues

Rob:es increible!,carrera de 30 vueltas y las primeras 5 las gana Lau

Cy:dejara lo mejor para el final

Star:Robin,debes aprender de Lau que es mejor que Fran

Fran:es imposible

Lau:no te quedes atras,si te quedas atras esta carrera sera una tonteria

Fran:me esta haciendo burla y me va a ganar

24 vueltas despues

Fran:ultima vuelta,tengo que ganarle

Lau:es la ultima vuelta,me decepcionas

Fran:turbo activado

pero era tarde

Fran:perdi T.T

Rob:que humillacion no?

Fran:acaba de demostrar que es mejor que yo

Cy:es ruda la chica,si es asi en las tablas en pelea no la imagino

en el centro comercial

Rv:gracias por traerme

Cb:no tienes que agradecerme

Rv:porque lo haces?

Cb:que?

Rv:traerme aqui?

Cb:lo hago para ver la sonrisa de la chica mas hermosa del mundo!

Rv:te gusta ver mi sonrisa?

Cb:si,pero lo que mas me gusta de tu sonrisa es ser el causante de ella

Raven solo pudo sonrojarse

en la torre

Fran:esquiva el muerdago...esquivalo...esquivalo!

Lau:Fran,¿quieres tomar algo?

**Plaf**

Fran:auch

Lau:tienes una cabeza muy dura

Fran:oh no,oh no!

Lau:que pasa?

Fran:estamos debajo del muerdago

Lau:que?

Fran:haremos como que nunca estuvimos debajo de este objeto infernal

Lau:lo que digas

Fran:volvamos a la sala

en la sala de camaras de seguridad

Cy:los atrape!

en la sala

Fran:esquivamos ese,tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos

Lau:tu me chocaste

Fran:estaba tratando de esquivarlos

Cy:chicos quiero que cumplan con la tradicion...-dijo en tono muy burlon

Fran:"la que me faltaba!"-penso-vamos Cy la conozco desde hace poco...

Cy:la conoces desde que tienes memoria

Lau:Fran pienso lo mismo que acabas de pensar

Fran:vamos Cy soy como tu hermano menor,dejame pasar por esta vez

Lau:aunque...uno no hara daño

Cy:vamos...la chica dice que no hay problema

Fran:pero,no puedo

Lau:"sino reacciono ahora el no reaccionara"

Fran:no puedo por...

lo tomo por la camiseta y lo silencio con un beso

Fran:eso...eso...fue hermoso-dijo

se desmayo!

Cy:O.O

Lau:lo hice porque queria,no porque lo decia una tradicion

Cy:lo dejaste desmayado,enamorado y con corazones en los ojos!

Rob:alguien vio la...azucar

Cy:jajajajajaja

Rob:que le paso?

Cy:Lau lo beso

Rob:que hizo que?

Star:oh amiga lo desmayaste

Lau:Star deberias hacer lo mismo con Robin...

Star:creo que todo a su tiempo...no quiero que se desmaye

Rob:jejejeje lo mismo que le paso a chico bestia hace tiempo,solo que Raven no lo beso...

Lau:a no?que le hizo?

Cb:chico bestia se le declaro a Raven ademas tu amigo estaba ayudandolo

Lau:^^ es que el es una buena persona

Rob:ya nos lo demostro

en un restaurante

Cb:te gusto la comida?

Rv:bastante

Cb:que te parece si regresamos?

Rv:ok

en la puerta de la torre

Rv:espera,antes de entrar...

ella lo beso!

Rv:gracias por esta magnifica noche

Cb:eso...fue hermoso

se desmayo!

Rv:lo desmaye!

en la torre

Rv:oigan creo que ¿se desmayo?

Cy:si ya sabemos

Rv:asi?

Cy:si,ya sabemos que Fran se desmayo

Rv:yo decia que se desmayo Chico bestia

Cy:el tambien?

Rv:porque se desmayo Fran?

Lau:lo bese

Rv:yo bese a chico bestia y cayo como ladrillo de un quinto piso

Lau:se nota que son hermanos...

Rv:yo llevare a Chico bestia a su cuarto

Lau:y yo a Fran al suyo

en el pasillo

Rv:y por que lo besaste tu?

Lau:se lo debia ademas...el me ama al igual que yo a el,y tu?

Rv:porque me hizo pasar la mejor noche de mi vida...

cada una dejo a su chico en su cuarto y volvieron a la sala

en otra parte

Slade:tengo que separar al chico verde de la chica gris...-dijo mientras pensaba-el suero de la mentira!

**que sera ese suero de la mentira?yo no lo se...(ya me inyectaron ese estupido suero ¬¬)**

**sin mas preambulo...nos vmos!**


	29. Extraña noche

Fran:que hago en mi cuarto?

se levanto y fue a la sala

Lau:no te dejo ni 5 minutos en tu cama ¿y ya te despiertas?

Fran:la noche es joven,tengo que hacer cosas...

Lau:son las 2 de la mañana

Fran:y todos ustedes estan despiertos?

Rv:eh tenemos que mostrarte algo...

Fran:se trata de porque me desmaye?

Lau:lo olvidaste?

Fran:exacto

Lau:Cy!

Cy:aqui tengo la cinta

Rob:pues ponla que yo tambien quiero ver!

Cb:que tenemos que ver?

Rv:otro! no te dejo en tu cama ni 5 minutos y ya estas despierto

Cy:presten atencion

en la cinta

_Cy:preciosos recuerdos...el chico no quiere cumplir con la tradicion..._

Fran:como rayos pudiste grabar esto?

Cy:camara incorporada

_Fran:pero,pero..._

_Lau lo tomo por la camiseta y lo beso_

_Fran:eso...eso fu hermoso..._

_y se desmayo_

Fran:O.O

_Lau:lo hice porque queria,no porque lo decia una tradicion..._

Fran:eso paso!

Cy:y no viste la cinta de Chico bestia...

Cb:oh genial las camaras de seguridad...

despues de que vieron la cinta de nuestro querido amigo verde mas la grabacion en la que aparece desmayado...

Cb:como pude olvidar eso?

Fran:lo mismo me pregunto

Slade:TOC TOC TITANES

Fran:lo que me faltaba...Slade no quiero intervenir en tus planes,pero acabo de ver algo que quiero recordar y estoy un poco irritado...porque no vienes mañana?

Cb:es cierto ahora estamos muy confundidos

Slade:no me importa,ahora el chico verde bebera mi suero especial,el suero de la verdad

Cb:alejate de mi si tienes esa botella en tus manos

Fran:chasqueo...

Slade:bebelo!...oigan donde esta la botella?

Fran:buscas esto?creo que lo destruire

abrio un portal al espacio y lo lanzo

Fran:para que tener el suero de la verdad...si aqui todos somos honestos

Slade:idiotas era el suero de la mentira

Fran:con mas razon todabia!

Slade:pero ese suero...

Fran:te alejas de la torre a la una

Slade:no me asustas

Fran:a las dos-dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos

Slade:je

Fran:a las tres

**PING**

**PANG**

**POUNCH**

**SMASHH**

**SPLASHHHHH**

Fran:estaba irritado y te lo avise!

Slade:glup...glup

habia caido al mar

Fran:y no regreses!

Rob:recuerdame nunca hacerte enojar ¿ok?

Fran:una cosa es con Slade,tu eres mi lider,nunca te haria daño

Rob:eso espero...

Fran:y tu-dijo señalando a Lau-disculpa por olvidarlo...

Lau:calmat...

el la beso

Fran:valia repetir ¿no?

Lau:si pero no frente a ellos

Fran:lo vieron en video,no se perdieron nada...

Lau:cierto

Fran:hablando de perder cosas...

Rob:perdimos a dos integrantes de nuestro grupo...

Cy:donde esta mi bestia que juega videojuegos?

Lau:y donde esta Raven?

Fran:oh,ya se en donde estan,por favor les pido que no se dirijan a la azotea hasta dentro de unos minutos

Rob:que quieres decir con que no vayan a la azotea?

Fran:te lo tengo que explicar?-dijo haciendole un gesto

Rob:ah,eso...

Star:¿que es eso?

Fran:em como explicartelo?...emmm

Rob:eso es...como explicartelo en terminos para que entiendas?

Fran:estan meditando...

Star:puedo ir?

Rob y Fran:NO!

Fran:digo,no,no puedes

Star:pero...

Rob:Star si te vas a dormir ahora...mañana te llevare a pasear y por favor dile a chico bestia que vaya a dormir

Star:ya voy

Rob:alto! lo de chico bestia no!

Fra:seras tonto!

chasquea...

Star:estaba por llegar a la azotea...

Fran:te vas a dormir ahora si?

Rob:lo que dije que le digas a chico bestia se lo decimos otro dia

Star:bueno,adios amigos!

Fran:adios Star!

Rob:por poco...pero estas seguro de que estan haciendo eso?

Fran:segurisimo,hagamos una apuesta si no estan haciendo eso que te dije te debo 50 dolares

Rob:y si estan haciendo eso yo te debo 50 a ti

Fran:que esperas?vamos!

en la azotea

Fran:Robin me debes 50 dolares

Rob:pero es imposible que esten haciendo esto...

en la sala

Lau:se olvido de mi

Cy:y bestita de mi

Lau:vamos a espiar lo que estan haciendo...

en la azotea otra vez

Fran:mira que hermosa imagen!

Rob:hay dias que quisiera tener la misma actitud que ellos ahora

Fran:estas seguro?no debemos estar un poco mas...mas...grandes para hacer eso?

Rob:no lo creo hay chicos mas chicos que nosotros que hacen esto

Fran:bueno un dia lo intentare,no se ve tan complicado

Rob:que tan dificil puede ser?

Fran:intentalo!

Rob:ok

se tiro al suelo a mirar las estrellas

Rob:listo,no es nada del otro mundo

Fran:pero me gustaria estar como estan ellos ahora

Lau:que imagen mas tierna!

Fran:duermen con tanta tranquilidad

Raven y Chico bestia estaban en el suelo recostados y durmiendo,Raven en el pecho de Chico bestia nada de otro mundo.

Fran:yo decia que tenemos que ser mas grandes porque parece que somos unos chicos vagos que no hacen nada y se la pasan golpeando

Lau:llevare a Raven a su cuarto

Cy:y yo a bestita al suyo!

Star:deja que yo lleve a Raven al suyo

Lau:ok

todos se fueron menos Fran y Lau

Lau:hermosa la luna

Fran:no tan hermosa como tu

Lau:amor esta tomando el control?

Fran:me atrapaste

Lau:jajajaja

Fran:mejor vamos a dormir,realmente lo necesito

Lau:segun lo que me contaron aqui es que te duermes muy temprano

Fran:me mantiene en forma

Lau:que paso con el Fran divertido que se acostaba a dormir tarde?

Fran:ese se fue junto con mi pasado...

Lau:yo soy parte de tu pasado

Fran:nunca fuiste parte de mi pasado,al contrario,eres parte de mi presente y de mi futuro

Lau:mejor vamos a dormir antes de que te agarre otra vez!

Fran:estoy que me muero

Fran acompaño a Lau a su cuarto

Fran:bueno desde aqui me despido

Lau:oye...no quieres quedarte por esta noche?

Fran:estas segura?

Lau:si quieres pasa

se cierra la puerta de ese cuarto

en otro cuarto

Cb:pss Raven,estan todos dormidos

Rv:pasa!

y se cierra la puerta de este cuarto tambien

**hasta aca llegamos! estoy dormido mal pero esa es otra historia**

**Hasta la proxima**


	30. Advertencia

despues de esa extraña noche

Cy:mmm helado!

Fran:ni se te ocurra!

Cy:¿por que?

Fran:dale la vuelta a ese tazón

Cy:rayos,dice "no tocar de Franco"

Fran:jajajaja,ahora devuelveme mi helado

Lau y Rv:helado!-dijeron ambas al unisono

Fran:no!,es mi helado!

Lau y Raven le pusieron caritas de perritos inocentes

Fran:no me pongan esas caras...saben que pueden conmigo...oh esta bien,coman-dijo dejando salir un respiro

Cb:¿que vas a desayunar?

Fran:ahora un buen vaso de leche

se sirvio,dio un trago y escupió

Fran:esto no es leche!

Cb:esto es leche de soya!

Fran:¿donde esta la leche con la que aun no han hecho experimentos?

Chico bestia hizo una cara que queria decir "mejor te callas o te golpeo"

Cy:aqui,atrapala

Fran:gracias Cy

en otra parte

Slade:me dejo en silla de ruedas,hice mal en mentirle en lo de la carta

Robot:usted murio por culpa de ese chico y ahora esta al merced de un demonio que le devolvio su cuerpo

Slade:pero el chico no lo sabe...

Robot:usted mi maestro,tambien le mintio con lo de la carta,el no es hermano de ese chico,debe parar con esto

Slade:no!

Robot:ok

en la torre

Fran:Cy nunca me ganaras

Cy:¿quieres apostar?

Fran:¿de cuanto hablamos?

Cy:cien dolares en efectivo de una sola cuota!

Fran:¿que jugaremos?

Cy:Mortal Kombat Armageddon

Fran:me cree un personaje en ese juego

Cy:yo tambien!

Tele:Cyborg!...Franco!

cargaba el juego...

Tele:(musica dramatica)Franco Wins!...Ultimate Fatality

Fran:jajajajaja

Cy:no!,no!,no!

Fran:son cien dolares

Cy:toma!

Fran:trecientos dolares en total!Lau,Raven y Star!

Rv:¿que necesitas de nosotras?

Fran:tomen y vayan de compras

Star:gracias amigo Fran

Cy:crei que los gastarias en algo mejor...

Fran:¿donde estan?

Cb:corrieron como el correcaminos hacia el centro comercial

suena la alarma

Rob:chicos es Mumbo

Fran:nada dificil ¿no?

Rob:debes cuidarte de el,es mago y esta mas o menos loco

en la ciudad

Mum:abra kada...

Fran:¿por que no paras un poco?

Mum:abra kadabra

Fran:¿que me hizo?

sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas

Rob:te puso un tutú de bailarina!

Fran:no,no!

Mum:tu eres el chico nuevo del que todos hablan,nada mal para ser tu el que derroto a Slade,pero no creo que te merezcas la reputacion que tienes...

Fran:todos dicen lo mismo y terminan en prision o incluso en el hospital

Mum:jé,no eres mas que un niño.**..**

**BOOM**

Cy:lo entretuviste bien

Fran:y tu y el cañon sonico mejor

Mum:auch

Fran:te lo dije Mumbo muchos lo intentan y todos terminan igual

Mum:no correras la misma suerte cuando el venga por ti!,el te acabara!

Fran:¿quien?

Mum:Trig...-fue lo que pudo decir antes de caer inconciente

Fran:¿el vendra por mi?

en la sala de camaras

Rob:¿no notaron algo extraño en Mumbo?

Cb:creo que tenia una especie de "S" en su frente

Fran:lo mismo Slade...

Rob:algo extraño esta pasando...

Fran:y ¿quien sera Trig...?

Rv:¿Trigon?

Fran:¿lo conoces Raven?

Rv:vengan,les tengo que contar algo que no saben...

en la sala

Rv:Trigon es mi padre...

Fran:el es quien me esta buscando...

Rv:¿te esta buscando?

Fran:Mumbo dijo que el vendria por mi y me acabaria,que yo iba a dejar de correr la misma suerte

Rv:creo que algo que hiciste no le agrado...

en otra parte

Trigon:NO!

Slade:el chico tiene muchos poderes,es imposible detenerlo

Trigon:pero esta haciendo feliz a mi hija junto con ese chico verde!,y eso esta mal,ella debe sufrir

Slade:"cuando dejara de regañarme"-pensaba-¿que quiere que haga?

Trigon:muestrale lo que sucedera si sigue siendo feliz

Slade:pero el chico me asesinara!

Trigon:13 AÑOS,13 AÑOS TIENE Y TU LE TIENES MIEDO!

Slade:como si fuera posible no tenerle...

Trigon:¿sabes que? ire yo personalmente

Slade:eres solo cuatro ojos en una pared

Trigon:fabricame un cuerpo!

Slade:¿quieres trasladarle una cierta cantidad de poderes para poder hablar y atacar el chico?

Trigon:no era lo que tenia en mente...pero es la mejor idea que he escuchado

en la torre

Rob:¿con que una profecia eh?

Fran:tu traeras el fin del mundo

Rv:exactamente,yo naci para ser ese portal entre Trigon y la tierra,o eso creo...

Cb:sea el fin del mundo o no nosotros estaremos contigo hasta el final

Fran:y si me tengo que sacrificar por ustedes no lo dudare

Rv:nadie se va a tener que sacrificar

Lau:no nos puedes dejar solos a nosotros,necesitamos de tu ayuda

Fran:era una broma-dijo riendo-"pero si hay que llegar a ese limite no lo dudare"-penso

en otra parte

Slade:esta terminado

Trigon:el chico se enterara de quien es el que manda aqui...

en la torre

Fran:bueno lo que importa ahora es que...-se quedo callado porque una voz en su mente le hablaba

?:niño te espero en al desierto ahora!ven si no tienes miedo

en el desierto

en la mente de Trigon hablaba otra voz

Fran:poderes telepaticos,nada mal,ire ahora mismo,esperame...

en la torre

Fran:chicos tengo que irme...

Rob:¿a donde?

Fran:al desierto...

Rob:ok vamos con...

Fran:no me sigan...

tomo su tabla y se dirijio al desierto

Rob:hay que seguirlo

Rv:alto!

Rob:¿por que?

Rv:quiere ir solo dejemoslo,si no vuelve en media hora lo vamos a buscar

Rob:ok

en el desierto

Fran:oye ya estoy aqui!

Slade:crei que que no vendrias

Fran:tu otra vez no,ya te deje en silla de ruedas,no te podria golpear otra vez

Slade:en unos dias estare como antes,pero no soy yo quien peleara

Fran:ah...¿no?

Slade:tengo que presentarte a alguien...

saliendo detras de una montaña de arena aparecio un robot,era unos 20 centimetros mas alto que Fran,no tenia rostro,pero luego de unos momentos aparecio una imagen de un demonio rojo de cuatro ojos y grandes cuernos

Fran:adivino...eres Trigon ¿no?,nunca me imagine que fueras un robot...

Slade:el nunca fue un robot,solo traslado parte de sus poderes al robot para que puedas ver como es el,para que pueda pelear y poder hablarte

Fran:¿traslado sus poderes?,ah cierto que el esta atrapado en otra dimension

Trigon:me estas causando muchos problemas niño...tu y ese fenomeno verde

Fran:te lo digo a ti como se lo dije a los demas...muchos lo intentan,pocos se salvan...

Trigon:conmigo es diferente...

Fran:¿cual es el problema?

Trigon:mi hija

Fran:Raven!,¿que quieres con ella?

Trigon:que le devuelvas esos poderes que le quitaste,que vuelva a ser la misma persona fria y reprimida que era antes

Fran:nunca!

Trigon:no tengo mas eleccion que obligarte

Fran:intentalo

Trigon:todabia no pelearas conmigo,pelearas con mi nuevo soldado,quitare ese odio que tienes dentro y lo usare para atacarte

Fran:¿crearas una copia de mi pero en maldad? intentalo!

Trigon no pudo crear una copia malvada

Trigon:es imposible!

Fran:soy una persona de corazon puro en bondad y en felicidad

Trigon:¿que mas da? a pelear!

Fran:odio activado!

Trigon:¿ojos rojos?

Fran:este soy yo cuando me enfado

media hora despues

Trigon:primero tu,dile a mi hija que si sigue siendo feliz el siguiente es el chico verde-dijo antes de desaparecer

Fran:es...espera...pu..pu...edo...se...guir...luchando!-dijo antes de caer al suelo

en la torre

Rob:no vuelve,hay que ir a buscarlo!

volviendo al desierto

Rob:separensen y busquen

en el este del desierto

Rv:aqui nada

en el oeste

Cb:nada por aqui

en el sur

Star:nada Robin

en el sureste

Lau:nada

en el noroeste

Cy:nada

en el norte

Rob:lo encontre!,titanes reunansen en el norte

unos momentos despues

Rob:esta todo lastimado

Cb:¿pero que le sucedio?

Lau:esta sangrando mucho

Rv:no podre curarlo...

Fran:fue...Trig...on-dijo antes de escupir sangre

Rv:intentare cerrarle algunas heridas o morira desangrado

unos dias despues

Fran:¿que paso?

Rob:Trigon te ataco

Fran:oh es cierto

Rob:¿que?

Fran:traeme a Raven de inmediato!

Rob:Raven,por favor presentate en la enfermeria-le decia por el comunicador

Rv:en un momento estoy ahi!

Rob:¿que paso?

Fran:Slade dejo de ser una amenaza,ahora hay que concentrarce en ese tipo

Rob:¿dijo algo que te preocupo?

Fran:sí,espera a que llegue Raven y les cuento...

Rv:aqui estoy

Fran:has tardado mucho

Rv:al fin despertaste-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Fran:ahora eso no importa,Trigon dijo que si seguias siendo feliz el siguiente seria chico bestia

Rv:¿el siguiente en que?

Fran:lo que me paso a mi le pasara a el,es muy poderoso,me ataco con un 15% de su poder total,se lo agradezco mucho a dios que no haya muerto ahi

Rv:¿quiere que me devuelvas mis poderes?

Fran:eso quiere,pero no lo hare si no estas de acuerdo

Rob:la maquina esta lista para el proceso,la decision esta en ti Raven

Rv:ok,que comienze el proceso

en la sala de la camara de almacenamiento

Fran:¿Raven me puedes curar las heridas que me quedan?

Rv:si

momentos despues

Fran:me siento como una persona renovada!

Slade:esto es por su bien!

**KA-BOOOOM**

Fran:NOOOOO!,MI CAMARA DE ALMACENAMIENTO

Rv:aaaah!

Rob:la ultima esperanza que se fue por el drenaje...

Fran:SLADE VEN AQUI PARA QUE TE MATE,TE DESTRIPE Y TE ASESINE

Rob:creo que todas las ideas que tuvo incluyeron a la muerte

Fran:para que hablo si ya se fue,pasando el mal momento ¿que fecha es hoy Robin?-dijo un poco mas calmado

Rob:es tres de enero

Fran:¿ME PERDI EL AÑO NUEVO Y LA NAVIDAD?-dijo un poco enojado...bueno vamos a decir la verdad estaba extremadamente enfadado

Rv:no te lo tomes tan a pecho!

Fran:¿como no tomarmelo a pecho? me perdi las dos fechas mas importantes del año

Rob:oh,calmate!

en la ciudad

Slade:¿por que rayos hice eso?

en la torre

Fran:la ultima esperanza y la arruino!

Rv:dejalo asi,tal vez sea una señal de que no debo recuperar esos poderes

Fran:necesito que me cuenten lo que sucedio mientras no estube

Rob:Red X ataco

Fran:no lo conozco

Rob:y Slade...

Fran:¿porque me parece que eso es comun?

Rob:Slade se llevo a Raven y "le mostro lo que ella causaria en el mundo"

Fran:¿cuanto tiempo nos queda?

Rob:dos dias

Fran:¿dos dias?,y ustedes como si el fin del mundo fuera algo natural!

Rv:calmate,por dentro estoy nerviosa

Fran:hay que entrenarnos en estos dias que quedan

Rob:y darle el aviso a chico bestia de que se cuide por donde vaya

Fran:o que si sale vaya con compania

Rv:vamos a entrenar!

Fran:si señora!

**Continuara dentro de poco...**

**en esta pregunta ustedes eligen...¿tengo que echar al encargado de efectos especiales?**

**esta ultima pregunta fue para poner algo de humor**

**Nos vemos!  
><strong>


	31. El Fin Parte 1

dos dias despues

Fran:estoy mas listo que nunca!

Rob:te la pasaste dos dias entrenando sin descanso,es obio que estas listo

Cb:¿iras con esa ropa a la batalla final?

Fran:tengo un traje para esta batalla

chasqueo...

Cb:dime que es una broma...¿jeans,una remera azul de mangas cortas y una chaqueta de cuero negra?

Fran:ropa especial,batalla especial

en otra parte

Trigon:¿Slade listo?

Slade:mas que nunca maestro!

Trigon:toma,tu dirijiras el ejercito de demonios

en el parque

Fran:el parque...

Cb:¿que es eso?

Fran:es solo una simple moneda de un centavo...

Cb:no digas esas cosas-dijo levantando la moneda del suelo-toma Rae para la buenta suerte

Rv:gracias,pero ni toda la suerte del mundo podra ayudarme

Lau:disfrutemos de lo que resta del dia

Cy:bien dicho

Rob:pienso que es una mala idea,hay que estar alerta

Star:pienso lo mismo

se oscurece el cielo derepente,Raven cae al suelo y tenia marcas rojas en todo el cuerpo

Rv:es la hora

Fran:volvamos a la torre

en la torre

Fran:Chico bestia ven a jugar nuestra ultima partida de videojuegos

Cb:Mortal Kombat Armageddon

Fran:justo el armageddon...

luego de unos momentos

Cb:te gane!,perdiste porque yo gane!

Fran:creo que en el fin del mundo tambien ocurren milagros aparte de desgracias

Rob:¿pueden dejar de hablar del fin del mundo?

Fran:no puedo evitarlo,cada vez que lo intento lo termino diciendo

Cb:ahora tomare un poco de jugo...

suena la alarma

Cy:intrusos!

Fran:a la carga!

Rob:Raven te quedaras aqui dentro,en la camara de almacenamiento

Rv:¿por que?

Rob:estoy seguro de que vienen a buscarte,ademas era de suponer tu eres el portal,aqui tienes una pantalla,en ella podras ver lo que suceda afuera

Rv:¿ese no es Fran?

en la salida de la torre

Fran:miren lo que trae la marea

volviendo a la torre

Rob:esta pasando otra vez,cuidate Raven

Rv:a llegado el dia en el que tengo que enfrentar al miedo cara a cara

afuera de la torre

Fran:golpeame aqui,no ahi no aqui!

Slade:es imposible que esquives mis ataques

Fran:es imposible que alguien tan "rudo",este al merced de un demonio interdimensional

Slade:callate!

Cy:Robin no nos vendra mal una ayudita

Rob:la ayuda va en camino

Cb:viejo son millones de demonios,no podremos con todos,Fran a duras penas esta peleando con Slade

Lau:Fran cambio!

Fran:como digas

Fran dejo de pelear con Slade y fue a pelear con los demonios y Lau fue con Slade

Slade:pequeña niña demuestrame lo que sabes hacer

Fran:la ayuda va en camino!

Los demonios eran demasiados,el equipo titan estaba a punto de desistir,pero Slade estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de Lau

Lau:resistan!

Rob:tiene razon

Fran:demos todo al maximo

en la torre

Rv:no podran contra todos...

en la pantalla,Fran y Chico bestia estaban por ser derrotados por los demonios al igual que Robin,Star y Cy

Rv:se acabo!

afuera de la torre

Fran:resiste un poco mas

Rv:dejalos!

Fran:Raven!

todos los titanes estaban sorprendidos

Rv:ire contigo si no les haces daño

Slade:primero dile a la chica que me suelte

Rv:sueltalo

Lau asintio con la cabeza

Cb:detente

Fran:debe haber otra solucion

Rob:espera...

Fran:Raven dije que me sacrificaria si era necesario!

ahora los titanes tenian los ojos grandes como bandejas de tortas

Rv:te dije que nadie se sacrificaria!

Cb:si no se sacrifica el,me sacrifico yo-dijo parandose al lado de Fran

Slade:no es mala oferta...

Rob:¿por que?

Slade:ellos dos son el estorbo que hay entre la felicidad y la tristeza de la chica,¿que me dices?ellos dos mueren la tierra se salva o tu vas y abres ese portal que separa a Trigon de la tierra

Rv:ire contigo-dijo con voz seria

Fran:si vas...lleva esto-le dijo mientras hacia aparecer un collar de perlas

Rv:¿un collar?

Fran:lo compramos con chico bestia hace unas semanas

Cb:es un agradecimiento por todo lo que haces por nosotros

Rv:¿de donde sacaron el dinero?

Cb:es una historia muy graciosa

Flashback

_Chico bestia entraba al cuarto de Fran_

_Cb:pequqeño ingenuo duerme mientras me llevo tu dinero_

N.A:que quede en claro que el robo de este dinero esta hecho por una buena causa

_Cb:jejeje,su alcancia no tendra dinero para cuando despierte..._

_le dio un martillazo al cochinito,tomo el dinero y se escapó_

_Fran:¿pero que rayos?_

_miro su alcancia..._

_Fran:TT PORKY!-grito-pudo ser otra alcancia pero ¿porque tu?¿porque justo tu?_

_al otro dia_

_Fran:estamos todos aqui para despedir a..._

_Cb:una alcancia..._

_Fran:un miembro muy importante de la familia!_

Fin del Flashback

Fran:queremos que lo lleves como muestra del...

Cb:cariño que te tenemos

Rv:gracias,bueno,creo que esto es el adios...-dijo antes de desaparecer en el horizonte oscuro con Slade y los demonios

Rob:Raven espera!

Cy:dejala

Fran:todos tomen sus tablas ahora!

Cb:¿que haremos?

Fran:iremos a buscarla!

Rob:pero...

Fran:tu siempre con el pero,nuestra amiga esta en problemas,¿lo unico que sabes decir es pero?

Cb:estaria bien que Fran este a cargo de este rescate ¿no lo creen?

Cy:tienes razon bestita,si seguimos con Robin a cargo nos quedaremos aqui como unos idiotas

Rob:que genios que son,¿ustedes saben en donde esta no?

Fran:en una vieja libreria abandonada con la marca que tenia Slade en la frente bien grande

Cb:¿que esperamos?

Lau:no esperamos nada,vamonos

**hasta aca llegamos con esta primera parte lo que se viene es inesperado**

**Fran:si ustedes supieran lo que me hara hacer y luego lo que tendre que hacer estare con trabajo un buen tiempo**

**N.A:la gente quiere divertirse,tus futuras idioteces son lo que divierte!**

**Fran:mejor dejemos esta pelea aca,el publico se aburre**

**Nos vemos!**


	32. El Fin Parte 2

Fran:las puertas de lo desconocido estan frente a nosotros

Rob:¿y como se abren?

Fran:se abren con un buen puñetazo

**PUM**

Fran:mi mano!,no debí pegarle tan fuerte

Cb:entremos

Faltaban 50 escalones para bajar

Fran:una carrera hasta el final de las escaleras

Cb:es peligroso te vas a caer…

Fran:auch…ouch…ay...duele!...ya llegue de manera dolorosa!

en lo mas bajo de la biblioteca

Rv:mira,no se lo que te a prometido mi padre,pero de lo que si estoy segura es que no lo cumplira

Slade:tenemos un trato,debe cumplir

Rv:me lo dices como sino conociera a mi propio padre...

Slade:tu solo eres un peón insignificante en su juego

Rv:cuando me entregues te daras cuenta que el insignificante eres tu

Slade estaba a punto de golpearla pero los demonios lo tomaron por la espalda y no lo soltaban

Rv:me equivoque,ya eres insignificante,mira ni tu ejercito te obedece-dijo mientras se alejaba

momentos despues

Slade:ya esta listo todo maestro,espero que cumpla con su parte del trato

Trigon:el trato era que tu traigas a la gema aqui,ella vino porque se lo dije

Slade se enfureció y comenzo a atacar a los cuatro ojos que estaban en la pared

Trigon:yo te di esos poderes,yo te los puedo quitar

Slade comenzo a gritar desesperadamente

en otro lugar Raven se acercaba a una mano gigante por la cual entraba luz por el techo,miro en su mano la moneda y dijo

Rv:ya es hora,la profecia debe cumplirse

Fran;no señorita,ninguna profecia se cumplira hoy

Cb:exacto,lo que dijo Fran

Fran:hey suéltenos

Los demonios los tenian a todos atrapados

Rv:sueltenlos

los demonios obedecieron

Rv:chicos ya a comenzado y nadie puede detener lo que tiene que suceder

Rob:¿estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo por una profecía que oíste de niña?¿que tal sino era cierta?

Rv:Robin se lo que digo

Rob:pero yo no lo acepto,puedes tomar el control,puedes evitar que suceda

Rv:toda mi vida e sabido que este dia llegaria,intente controlar mi lado oscuro,intente hacer cosas buenas,luchar contra el mal y esperaba que eso compensara por el ser horrible que estoy destinada a ser...

Rob:pero nadie conoce su destino,hay algunas cosas que jamas podrias saber

Rv:si hay algo que no sabia...como llegue a tener amigos tan maravillosos,trate de que este dia fuera perfecto para ustedes y en vez de eso se pasaron preocupando por mi,solo algunos casos,habia casos especiales de chicos que jugaban en la consola

Cb:lo sentimos...

Rv:no tienen que sentir nada,por lo menos alguien en el dia de hoy se divirtio

Rob:para eso estan los amigos-dijo tomando la mano de la chica gris

chico bestia tosio

Fran:¿no estaras celoso o si?

Cb:¿que dices?porsupuesto que no

Fran:tus mejillas cuentan otra historia

Rv:como lo dijiste Robin...ahora como mis amigos deben dejarme ir-dijo mientras se hacia para atras y creaba un campo de energia

Cb:Fran tu solo puedes cruzar ese campo de energia y detener a Raven

Fran:ok

Fran cruzo el campo y llego a donde estaba Raven

Fran:Raven alto! no debe ser de esta manera

Rv:lo siento Fran-dijo mientras lo atacaba

Fran:no siento mi cuerpo

Rv:estas neutralizado hasta que termine

Subio a la mano y se puso en su posicion de meditacion

Rv:la gema nacio del fuego del mal,la gema sera su portal,el viene a reclamarlo,el viene a reinar sobre el fin de todo lo mortal

Rob:NO!

Cb:Fran tiene asentos de primera fila para conocer a Trigon

Las marcas rojas en el cuerpo de Raven aparecieron otra vez,ella gritaba y las marcas se despegaban de su piel y giraban alrededor de ella

Star:no Raven!-dijo antes de llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de Robin

Una luz blanca cubrio por completo a Raven,la luz exploto dejando abrirse un portal en forma de espiral,dentro de el portal una silueta de un hombre levantando su brazo se pudo ver,termino de salir diciendo

Trigon:la Tierra es mia (risa diabolica)

Fran:y yo que crei que era mas bajo-dijo mientras se paraba

Cb:a quien le importa,atacalo!

Fran:mide mas de cien metros y ¿quieres que le ataque?

Cb:Fran el perro!

Fran:pero el perro mide unos cincuenta metros

Cb:intentalo!

Fran:ok

**Continuara...**


	33. Ultima esperanza

Fran:¡he aquí presentando al perro gigante!

Trigon no le presto atención y siguió en lo que estaba

Fran:¡oye!¡por aquí!¡el perro gigante!

se desprendía una energía roja del cuerpo de Trigon que estaba por atacarlos,cuando un aura negra los cubrió por completo a los seis

unos momentos después

Rob:¿donde estoy?¿chicos donde están?-decia mientras caminaba-¡oh no!

el cielo estaba rojo,todo destruido y las personas transformadas en piedras

Rob:podia encontrar otra forma-se repetia hasta que...

un cuervo se quedo mirandolo

Rob:¿¡Raven!-dijo sorprendido-¡espera!-y comenzó a seguirla

durante el transcurso de su camino tuvo que trepar un edificio,al llegar a la cima no encontró lo que buscaba

Rob:Raven...-suspiro

el techo del edificio se derrumbo,pero antes de caer Cyborg lo atrapo

Cy:¡te tengo!-lo levanto-me alegra que aun estés vivo

Star:¡Robin!estas ileso-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Rob:vi algo allá afuera...en la ciudad,me guió hasta aqui

Cb:nos guio a todos hasta aqui...bueno casi a todos

Fran:yo lo atrape y me picó en el ojo

Rob:¡muy mal echo! pudo ser Raven

Cy:no lo creo,somos los únicos que quedan

Lau:la única pregunta que me queda es ¿como sobrevivimos?

Cb:fue Raven ella nos salvó

Fran:¡pero por suerte existe el chico con el plan!

Rob:¿a que te refieres?

Fran:construí una maquina del tiempo

Cb:y señor chico con el plan ¿donde esta esa maquina?

Fran:siganme

tardaron una hora en llegar al lugar,estaba oscuro,destrozado y muy sucio

Fran:no vengan a juzgar,abandone este lugar hace un año

en una esquina muy amplia se encontraba la maquina

Fran:este es el plan,regreso al pasado con Robin para evitar la muerte de Terra...

Cb:¿para que?

Fran:para tener mas ayuda,Robin ¿estas de acuerdo?

Rob:el viaje en el tiempo es muy peligroso,cualquier movimiento en falso puede causar una catástrofe,pero si crees que es lo mejor estas con todo mi apoyo

Fran:entonces nos vamos

subieron a la maquina

Fran:esta es la ultima esperanza...

en el pasado

Fran:esta bien acabare con esto de una vez

FranF:¡alto!

Fran:¿que?

FranF:detente,si matas a Terra el futuro sera catastrófico

RobF:es cierto lo que dice

Fran:es una traidora,merece la muerte

FranF:¡CONTRÓLATE!

Fran:la dejare vivir,espero que lo que digas sea verdad...

RobF:gracias por entendernos

FranF:Fran,consejito para el futuro;¡esta viva!-dijo antes de desaparecer

Fran:¿que me habrá querido decir?

en el futuro

Fran:¿por que aparecimos en la torre?

Rob:hay cosas mas importantes como por ejemplo...

Fran:¡el cielo esta azul!

Rob:¡salvamos el futuro!

Fran:somos los mejores

Rob:entremos

en la torre

Rv:¡entiendo que seas idiota!¡lo que no entiendo es porque eres tan tarado!

Cb:tarado me dices como si te molestara todo el día

Rv:es que me molestas todo el día

Lau:esto es de todos los santos y benditos días

Fran:por favor ya se que las parejas tienen sus días pero tampoco para tanto

Cb:¿pareja?

Rv:¿el y yo?

Rv y Cb:¡NUNCA!

Fran:bueno,no es para que me griten

Rv:¿como no gritar cuando dices algo tan terrorífico?

Cb:eso no dicen mis fans...

Rv:¿sera porque están ciegas?

Fran:bien dicho Rae...

Rv:¡no me digas Rae!

Fran:ok señora malhumorada,gracias por nada,de no ser por mi...

Robin tosio

Fran:bueno,de no ser por mi y por Robin este futuro no existiria

Rv:Fran necesito que vengas después a mi cuarto tengo que contarte algunas cosas que pasaron después de tu visita en el pasado

Fran:sí-dijo con voz seria

**hasta aca llegamos eh? dio todo un giro terrible la historia**

**los va a tener que unir otra vez,y lo que le va a costar,como dicen:al que quiere celeste que le cueste**

**nos vemos!**


	34. Debes unirlos,es una orden

Fran:¡me quede sin habla!

Rob:vamos los uniste una vez,no sera tan complicado unirlos otra vez

Fran:estamos hablando de Raven y Chico Bestia,no de los chicos de la novela

Rob:deberias ir a hablar con Raven y contarle lo de nuestro futuro en el que ellos están como una pareja feliz

Fran:¬¬ lo dices como si fuera una cosa que se hace de la noche a la mañana

Rob:eso no me importa,quiero que los unas y punto

Fran:ok-dijo cansado-¿Raven querías charlar?

Rv:¿eh?

Fran:¿vamos si o no?

Rv:ah si

en el cuarto de Raven

Fran:quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso desde la ultima vez que viaje en el tiempo

Rv:salvaste la vida de Terra por solo unos días

Fran:eso no me importa pero...¿que sucedió en esos días?

Rv:Terra y Chico bestia comenzaron a tener "citas"

Fran:"lo sabia,no están en pareja porque Terra había comenzado a salir con Chico bestia"-penso

Rv:¿pareja?

Fran:no te lo puedo ocultar mas...

Rv:¿a que?

Fran:en mi futuro...

suena la alarma

Rv:despues me cuentas,ahora vamos

veinte minutos despues

en el baño

Fran:demasiado cansado como para bañarme sin ropa,creo que sera mejor,me baño yo y se lava la ropa-se decia

toc toc

Cb:Fran...¿te estas bañando?

Fran:no,me estoy regando para ver si crezco un poco mas

Cb:¿enserio?

Fran:¿por que a mi?,¿que quieres?

Cb:tengo una urgencia

Fran:ya me voy,ya me voy

salio del baño

Cb:¿adivino?

Fran:adelante

Cb:te bañaste y se lavo la ropa

Fran:bien dicho Chico Bestia...bien dicho

**PLUM**

Cb:¿te caiste?

Fran:no,pase a saludar al piso

en la sala

Fran:no hables-decía mientras chorreaba agua-hoy no es mi dia

Rob:¿que haras?

Fran:reune a todos en la torre ¡ya!

cinco minutos despues

Fran:les dare un anuncio importante...

Cb:si te apuras mejor...

Fran:renuncio a mi vida como heroe

Cy:tenias que hablar Chico bestia

Cb:no puedes renunciar ¿que sera de mi sin alguien a quien derrotar en los videojuegos?

Rv:y de mi sin alguien que me de maravillosos consejos y me de su aliento en tiempos dificiles

Fran:lo hacen mas dificil de lo que debe ser...

Rob:¿estas seguro de esto?

Fran:recuerda...

**Flashback**

_Rob:¿para que?_

_Fran:solo llamalos,escuchame,me ire por un tiempo,en ese tiempo en el que no estoy __Bestita y Rae tendran tiempo demas para conocerse_

_Rob:muy buena idea_

_Fran:volvere en tres dias,si para en esos tres dias no cambia nada tendre que esforzarme mas_

**Fin del Flashback**

Fran:¿podrian cumplir mi ultimo deseo?-dijo mirando al chico verde y a la chica gris

Cb:adelante

Rv:lo que sea

Fran:quiero que pasen ustedes dos mas tiempo juntos

Cb:¿estas seguro?ella no puede expresarse,le costara mucho acostumbrarse a pasar tiempo conmigo

Fran:Raven acercate

Rv:ok

se acerco,Fran puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Raven

Fran:listo

Rv:¿que me hiciste?

Fran:comienza a pasar mas tiempo con Chico Bestia y lo averiguaras

Rv:espera

pero Fran desaparecio

Cb:volvera...

Rv:y cuando lo haga lo matare

Lau:¿para que querra que ustedes dos pasen un tiempo a solas me pregunto?

Cb:¿que insinuas?

Lau:que Fran quiere que ustedes dos sean novios

Rv:no creo,Fran no seria tan malo como para echarme como a un trozo de carne a una hiena hambrienta

En otra parte

Fran:soy tan malo que eche a Raven como si fuera un trozo de carne a una hiena hambrienta

en la torre

Rv:y...bueno...eh...¿quien hablara primero?

Cb:yo te puedo contar muchas cosas...

Rv:entonces vayamos a mi cuarto

como los dos estaban sentados en el suelo Chico bestia se levanto primero y tomo a Raven de la mano

Cb:lo siento fue un accidente ^^

Rv:me estabas ayudando,no hay problema

en el cuarto de Raven

Cb:mira hay una carta,dice:

_Para Raven:_

_espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta de que cambio en ti._

_ Atte:Franco_

Rv:lo sabia...

Cb:esta carta ya no sirve

en la sala

Fran:¡al diablo con lo que dije yo me quedo!

Rob:¿que hay aqui que no tengas en otro lugar?

Fran:mi mantita...

Rob:¿que?-dijo levantando una ceja

Fran:¿dije eso en voz alta?

Rv:¿no era que renunciabas?tus renuncias duran tan poco...

Fran:no puedo renunciar,no con amigos tan buenos

Cb:¿quieres jugar a los videojuegos?

Fran:no,debo hacer algo importante

Rv:¿como que?

Fran:que tal...¡que aprendas a cocinar!

Rv:¿que?

Fran:¡vamos!

en la cocina

Fran:primero te enseñare a hacer waffles

Rv:primero enciendo la hornalla

Fran asentia con la cabeza

Rv:luego coloco la sartén

Fran:ahora el aceite y la masa

Rv:esto me pone nerviosa

Fran:¡levanta la sarten como si no hubiera un mañana!

Rv:¿asi?

Fran no contesto

Fran:¡ayudaaaaaa!,waffle en la cara waffle en la cara

Cb:jajajajajajajaja

Rv:deja de reir y ayudalo

cinco minutos despues

Rv:lo lamento

Fran:lamento parecerme a la momia con las vendas en el rostro

Rv:deja de quejarte que yo te curo

Fran:nunca le tuve tanto panico al horno

Rv:¿por que sera?

Fran:sera porque tengo a una loca maniática a mi lado tratando de cocinar

Rv:¬¬ me sentiría mas tranquila si viene alguien mas aquí

Fran:"es ahora o nunca"-pensó-¡Chico Bestia!

Rv:eh...mejor que no venga nadie...

Fran:ambos sabemos que quieres que venga

**PLAFF**

Fran:eso duele

Rv:deja de insinuar cosas y puede que deje de dolerte

Cb:vine lo mas rapido que pude

Fran:pude haber muerto en lo que tu te tardabas

Cb:creo que no dormiste de corrido malhumorado

Fran:y yo creo que tu no hablaste con Raven sobre tus sentimientos hacia ella

Cb:...

Fran:se me escapo

Rv:cuentame todo lo que sabes ahora-decia entre dientes mientras lo levantaba de la remera

Fran:ok,ok calmate y te cuento

**Continuara**


	35. Parejas del pasado y del ahora

Rv:vamos...¡habla!

Fran:yo no tengo que hablar,chico bestia debe confesarse

Rv:sino habla alguno de los dos en los próximos cinco segundos lo van a lamentar

Cb:yo...yo...yo...ya no cuenta ¡porque hable yo!

Fran:el te ama y nunca te lo dijo

Cb:es mentira,si te amara te lo diría ahora

en la terraza de la torre

Rv:acabo de anular sus poderes,o me dicen la verdad o se estrellan contra el suelo

Fran:ambos sabemos que tu no le diras la verdad,sayonara

Cb:al diablo con todo,yo te amo ¿si?,Fran moriras por esto

Fran:es cierto,Raven nos solto

Cb:oh oh,adios mundo cruel

Fran:todabia no amigo

Cb:¡eres un fénix! ¡y me quemas!

Fran:no te quejes,ya te dejo en el suelo

Cb:eso fue genial

Fran:parece que me puedo transformar en seres mitologicos

en la sala

Fran:no pudo anular mis poderes

Cb:tienes razon,ademas una mentirita como la que le dije a Rae no es para tanto problema...

Fran:¿dijiste mentirita?

Cb:claro,¿tu crees que lo que dije era de enserio?

Fran:me lo trague como vaso de agua,eres un idiota,cuando dices esas cosas no se miente

Cb:pero yo amo a...

Fran:¡TU NO AMAS A NADIE!-dijo muy enfurecido-ahora concéntrate...Terra se fue...Raven es el ahora

Cb:pero Terra era la única persona que me apreciaba

Fran:¿estas seguro?entonces,dime ¿porque intento matarte?

Cb:porque Slade la controlaba

Fran:y ¿porque la controlaba Slade?

Cb:porque...eh...yo

Fran:le gustaba ser una criminal

Cb:¡tu no la conoces tanto como yo!

Fran:y tu no coneces tanto a Raven como para saber que no te aprecia

Cb:si tanto la conoces ¿porque no eres su novio?

Fran:porque mi corazón ya tiene dueña,y el de Raven tambien tiene dueño,cuando te des cuenta de quien es ese dueño te vas a lamentar tanto de no haberme escuchado

terminando de decir esto Fran se retiró

Cb:¿quien sera ese dueño de Raven?-dijo sin hacer un mayor esfuerzo por pensar quien era-bueno,ire a visitar a Terra

dos horas después

Fran:por ultima vez NO

Cb:pero Terra no esta,debes ayudarme a buscarla

Fran:creo que le deje un dispositivo de rastreo en su traje antes de que se transformara en piedra

Cb:por favor úsalo

Fran:no hasta que entiendas que lo que le hiciste a Raven estuvo mal

Cb:se que me comporte de una manera horrible

Fran:veo arrepentimiento en ti,creo que te ayudare

Cb:gracias,gracias

Fran:mejor me apuro,me estoy arrepintiendo

en un colegio

Fran:eh ahi tu futuro,arruinalo si quieres,yo ya hice mi parte

Cb:pero necesito que me acompañes

Fran:ok

cuando intentaron hablar con Terra una señora no los dejo pasar

Fran:mire señora,no se si sabe con quien esta hablando

Señora:con un joven de trece años

Fran:no,con un galán,un joven titan

Señora:mil disculpas señor,pase y su compañero tambien,sean bienvenidos al colegio secundario Murakami,en unos momentos les traeré a la señorita Markov

Fran:¿Markov?¿desde cuando?

Cb:concentrate en lo importante

Fran:¿en esto?-dijo sacando una foto de Terra y luego lanzandola-o ¿en esto?-decia mientras sacaba una foto de Raven

Cb:en la que lanzaste

Fran:bla bla bla

Terra:¿ustedes querian verme?

Fran:¡ah! Medusa...digo Terra tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

cuando la chica vio el rostro de ambos chicos los reconocio al instante,pero comenzo a mentir

Terra:¿quienes son ustedes?,yo no los conozco

Fran:recuerda,yo intente asesinarte...

Cb:callate,no lo escuches tiene problemas...

Fran:yo tengo muchos problemas,¡entre ellos tu!

Cb:arreglaremos esto en la torre

Terra:yo no los recuerdo,ni tampoco se si los conoci alguna vez

Cb:pero que dices,si tu y yo fuimos casi novios

Terra:creo que me confundes con alguien mas,si me permiten caballeros tengo que volver a mi aula,estaba en examen

Fran:¿quieres que te pase las respuestas?

Terra:¬¬

Fran:tomare eso como un no

Cb:bueno, adiós

Fran:te dije que seria una perdida de tiempo,ahora vamos con Rae,creo que le debes una disculpa despues de decirle que la amabas...

Terra:el ama a Raven-dijo en un susurro y salio corriendo

Fran:y era mentira

los chicos volvieron a la torre y Terra planeaba algo

Terra:lo debo recuperar cueste lo que cueste

al otro día

Rob:Raven no sale de su cuarto desde ayer,ve y fijate que le pasa

Fran:¡todo yo!

Cb:voy con vos

en el cuarto de Raven

toc...toc...toc...toc

Rv:¿quien?

Fran:yo,Fran

Rv:pasa

Fran:te contare lo de mi futuro

pasaban las horas y Raven prestaba atencion a cada detalle que Fran mencionaba y el chico bestia transformado en hormiga tambien escuchaba,pero alguien no invitado escuchaba detras de la ventana de ese cuarto

Fran:y esa es mi historia

Rv:entonces el me ama de verdad...

Cb:y lo sigo haciendo

Fran:O.O

Rv:¿Chi..chico bestia?crei que amabas a Terra

Cb:creo que estaba tratando de ocultar lo que sentia por ti,por temor a que me rechazaras,se que hice mal en reprimirme,ahora entiendo ese dolor que tenias al reprimir tus emociones

Fran:y no volverá a tener que reprimir sus emociones ya que yo le hice un pequeño regalito...

Rv:¿donde termino ese poder que me quitaste?

Fran:creeme que en un lugar seguro

Cb:hay que anunciarles a los chicos quienes se unieron otra vez

Rv:con mucho gusto

en la sala

Fran:atencion quiero mostrarles algo hiper-mega-extra-increible

Lau:¿siempre fuiste tan entusiasta?

Fran:hare de cuenta que no escuche eso-dijo-bueno,les presento a la nueva pareja de los jovenes titanes Raven y Chico bestia

todos los titanes menos tres:¿QUE?

Cb:asi como escuchan

Rv:vivimos muy muy felices

Fran:gracias a...

Rv:nuestro mejor amigo Fran

Fran:¿y los aplausos?

Cb:no exageremos

Terra:que descorteza,una celebración y no me invitan

Fran:¡ah! el minotauro...digo ¿Terra?

Rv:mejor dicho Perr...

Terra:shh,vengo a buscar a mi novio,si mal no recuerdo es chico bestia

Fran:¿que pasa Terra?¿estas celosa de Raven?

Terra:ni en un millón de años

Cb:Terra,creo que ayer me aclaraste muy bien las cosas,soy novio de Raven y de nadie mas

Terra:¿se han besado?por que no existen novios que no se hallan besado

Fran:no,pero pueden comenzar hoy mismo

chico bestia tomo a Raven de la cintura y la beso

Fran:de eso era lo que yo hablaba

Terra:grr

Fran:T.T

Lau:debes resistir Fran

Fran:es que esos dos me ponen muy sentimental,pero hay algo que me cura lo sentimental

Lau:¿que?

Fran:no me besas en semanas y creo que morire si pasa un dia mas

Lau:ok,ok

Fran:quiero que sea esta noche en la terraza

Terra:Robin,¿podre quedarme?

Rob:aqui las decisiones las toma el líder-dijo señalando a Fran

Fran:ok,te quedas pero no molestaras ni a Raven ni a chico bestia ¿te quedo claro?

unos momentos después

Rob:¿quien me dijo que no los uniría de la noche a la mañana?

Fran:esta bien,me equivoque como todo tarado,pero tengo que tratar de mantener lejos a Terra de Chico bestia y de Raven,mas ahora que todo va muy bien,y lo del lider...

Rob:si quieres quedate con el puesto

Fran:jajaja

continuara


	36. El Regreso del mal

Fran:un nuevo dia comienza junto a mi nueva mascotita

en el hombro tenia un cuervo negro de ojos rojos

Fran:¿quien es el lindo cuervo?

Cuervo:yo ¿quien mas?

Rob:¿le enseñaste a hablar?

Cuervo:hizo un poco de abracadabra y ahora puedo hablar

Fran:se llama Steve

Steve:tengo hambre,quiero lombrices

Fran:comeras como una persona,comeras semillas

Steve:¿de girasol?

Fran:si

Steve:¡si!

Rob:¿de donde le habra salido la estupida idea de que un cuervo hable?

dos metros mas lejos de Robin

Rv:es el cuervo mas lindo del mundo

Cb:¿de donde salio?

Fran:choco contra mi ventana esta mañana

Cb:Raven ¿no es un cuervo muy amistoso?

Rv:tienes mucha razon

Steve:me parece a mi o ¿tu nombre es el de mi especie en ingles?

Fran:es verdad,son parientes cercanos

Rv:¿me dijiste cuervo?

Fran:¡alto! no en ese sentido

Steve salio del hombro de Fran y fue al de chico bestia

Cb:ahora Rae lo atrapara,lo golpeara y lo lanzara por la ventana

Steve:¡que rutina!

Terra se acerco

Terra:¿que es ese animal tan feo?

Steve le picoteo la cabeza

Cb:¡Terra!,disculpate con Steve,heriste sus sentimientos

Steve:¿vas a obedecer al chico?

Fran:¡hay ya!

Terra:¿que rayos te sucede?

Fran:excediste el limite de acercamiento a chico bestia

Terra:excedi...

Fran:no puedes estar a menos de veinte metros de distancia

Terra:ashh-refunfuñaba-"para acercarme a chico bestia debo quitar un pequeño obstaculo de mi camino..."-pensaba

Cb:que manera de mantener el orden

Rv:Fran te vienes para aqui en este instante o voy por ti

Cb:no creo que Fran se rinda tan facil

Fran:¡RETIRADA!

Cb:retiro lo dicho

Steve:lo conoci hoy y ya le tengo pena...

Star:es un hermoso animal ¿como se llama?

Steve:me llamo Steve

Star:y habla que sorpresa

Fran:no,¡no por la ventanaaaaaaaaaa!

**FIUUUUUUUUUUU PLAF**

Fran:y bien merecido lo tenia yo

en la sala

Cb:¿no puedes tratar de ser menos ruda con el?

Rv:¿tu crees que fui ruda?

Cb:bastante

Steve:demasiado

Fran:lo mismo digo,Slade no me hace ni un rasguño y tu me matas a golpes

Cb:¿por que sera?

Fran:porque jamas heriría a una amiga

Steve:¿tu que eres taaan poderoso porque no te transformas antes de caer por la ventana?

Fran:porque...nunca se me ocurrio

Rv:tarado

Cb:creo que hoy es martes trece

Fran:fue ayer

Rv:por eso aparecio Terra

Fran:lo mismo digo

Cb:son dos mentes maleficas

Fran:los dos somos como demonios

Rv:a ver levante la mano el que va a caer por la ventana otra vez

Fran:eh,yo no

Rv:era broma

Fran:necesito estar solo un momento

en la bahía

Fran:sal de ahi,se que me espias

Lau:te queria decir algo

Fran:adelante

Lau:un pajarito verde me conto que fuiste novio de Raven por un tiempo

Fran:es cierto,pero muy bien no nos fue,ademas despues de mi Raven pudo darse cuenta de lo que sentia por chico bestia.y me alegra que haya pasado eso

Lau:haces un buen trabajo,se podria decir que perteneces a todas las profesiones de una persona normal

Fran:no hay que exagerar,solo hago mi trabajo.

Lau:desde cierto punto parece que tu le tomas demasiado afecto a tu trabajo

Fran:son la familia que jamas tuve y que jamas perdere,por eso los protejo,necesito un favor

Lau:pidemelo y lo hare

Fran:quiero que vigiles a Terra,no me creo lo de que haya cambiado

en un lugar de la ciudad

Mumbo:hay que acabar a ese chico

a su alrededor muchas voces decian si

Terra:creo que necesitan de mi

Mumbo:¿quien dijo que te queríamos aquí aprendiz de Slade?

Terra:todos tenemos un objetivo en comun

Mumbo:¿hablas de...?

Terra:Fran

Mumbo:exactamente,ese niño todo poderoso nos causa muchos problemas

Terra:cuando este todo preparado para una emboscada les informo

en la torre

Lau:Fran:consegui cierta informacion que te puede interesar

Fran:dime

Lau:Terra esta planeando una emboscada hacia ti

Fran:calmate soy demasiado poderoso como para que me derroten

Lau:espera aqui,le avisare a Robin

Fran:no,alto no les digas nada,que quede entre nosotros

Lau:Terra no soportara y se revelara a si misma tratando de atacarte

Fran:bueno,me voy comprar tu regalo de cumplaños que por cierto es mañana

Lau:espera,habia tres tipos mas que no conocia

Fran:¿quienes?

Lau:un cerebro,una mujer vestida de rojo y un gorila gigante

Fran:mejor me cuido,no quiero que me ataque con un platano

Lau:hablaba en serio

Fran:jajaja

**hasta aca llegamos porque el sueño me mata**

**¿quienes seran esos tres misteriosos?¿querran a Fran? o quizas...**

**Continuara**


	37. ¿Emboscada?

Fran:es (snif) muy hermosa esta película (llanto desenfrenado)

en el televisor estaban dando...

Cb:es "la bella y la bestia" exagerado

Fran:hablando de bella y bestia ¿Raven no tiene que estar aqui?

en la otra punta de la sala

Cb:no la vi en todo el dia,excepto cuando te tiro por la ventana

entra Robin

Rob:Fran

Fran:¿que quieres?

Rob:tu,Lau,Raven y Chico bestia tienen una mision en...

Fran:que sea lejos de Terra

Rob:en Las Vegas

Cy:BOOYA

Rob:no te alegres,tu no iras

Cy:no,dije booya porque derrote al chico bestia

Fran:lo mejor que has hecho hasta ahora Robin,mandar a las dos parejas del grupo a una mision en Las Vegas

Terra:yahoo yo tambien voy

Fran:me arruinaste la mision Robin

Rob:insistio mucho

Fran toma su comunicador y llama a Raven y a Lau

Fran:chicas les habla el galan de la torre y compania para una mision en Las Vegas

Rv:voy para alla

Lau:igual yo

quince minutos despues

Lau:¿quien mas viene?

Fran:chico bestia y la unica pero no tan importante ¡Terra!

Rv:tenia que ser ella

Fran:creeme que pensé lo mismo cuando escuche la noticia

Rob:Fran esta a cargo junto con Raven,no me fallen

Fran:y...¿que tenemos que hacer?

Rob:les avisaran cuando lleguen,suerte

Fran:tomen sus tablas y vamonos

en el camino

Fran:¡vivan las vegas, vivan las vegas, vivan, vivan las vegaaaas!

Lau:¡miren!

hermosos edificios llenos de luz,colores y musica estaba frente a ellos

Fran:y ahi esta el comisario que me habia dicho Robin

Com:gracias por venir

Fran:no hay de que

Com:como sabran los menores no pueden pasar, pero esto es un caso especial

Cb:y diganos ¿cual es el problema?

Com:en estos dias vi pasar como a veinte personas raras con un gorila gigante

Fran:¡lo conozco!

Rv:¿es verdad?

Fran:si,ese es King Kong

**PUNCH**

Lau y Rv:eres un idiota

Fran:auch

Com:quiero que ustedes los investiguen,¿podrian hacerme ese favor?

Lau:ese gorila es el que vi cuando...

Fran:SHHH

Lau:ah,Terra...

Rv:¿que les pasa con Terra?

Fran:Terra planea una emboscada contra mi,y esos villanos que dijo el comisario son sus secuaces

Rv:esta chica ya me saca de casillas

Fran:alto,Terra no sabe que Lau la espió

Rv:entonces disimulare

Fran:mmm ¿oficial puede describirme a ese gorila?

Com:era enorme y tenia municiones en su pecho

Terra:"son ellos,todo marcha a la perfeccion"

Raven que habia leido los pensamientos de Terra le pidio que los buscara,todos sabemos que si los encontraba iba a mentir diciendo que no los encontró,pero Fran,Lau y Raven no eran tan tontos,en su traje colocaron un mini-dispositivo rastreador

Terra:regreso en un momento

Terra se fue y Fran se preparo para la busqueda.

Fran:vamos

Rv:ok

Lau:como digas

Cb:¿a donde?

Fran:Terra...

Rv:te cuento en el camino

durante el viaje Raven le contó todo

Fran:pero esta traición termina hoy

Lau:ya llegamos

Fran:entrare yo primero,cuando les de la señal entran

dentro de esa fabrica abandonada

Fran:hola gente,¿se me extrañaba?

Terra:que entrada triunfal,lastima que este sea tu dia de fin

Fran:los derrote un vez ¿por que no lo volveria a hacer?

Cerebro:porque esta vez somos mas de lo que esperabas

de entre las sombras salian todos los villanos a los que Fran derroto...sin esfuerzo alguno

Fran:jajajaja,por favor no me hagan reir

Slade:niño,esta vez estoy de tu parte

Fran:¿deberia confiar?

Slade:creeme que le guardo cierto rencor a esa niña

Fran:Raven,Lau y Chico bestia salgan

Cb:Slade

Slade:hora de patear traseros malvados

Monsieur Mallah:¡Chico bestia!

Cb:Monsieur Mallah...

Fran:le pateo el trasero al gorila y regreso

M.M:tu eres el heroe mas temido de todo el continente,veamos si las leyendas son ciertas

Slade:me encargare de Terra

Raven:yo de la chica de rojo

Cb:yo del cerebro

Lau:yo del resto

Raven:¿podras?

Lau:tengo los poderes de Fran

Slade:entonces ve y pelea

Continuara...


	38. Porque esto es un principio,no un final

Fran:Slade,golpeala,no permitas que te derrote

Slade:¿es broma?

Fran:creeme que no es tan debil como se ve

M.M:regre...sa...pu..puedo...seguir...peleando...-Fran le dio una paliza que no duro ni un minuto

Slade:¿puedes ayudarme un poco aqui?

Fran:ok

Cb:es hora de ajustar cuentas Cerebro

Cerebro:activando transformacion delta mega alpha

Fran:es un robot enorme

Cb:nada de otro mundo

Fran:entonces acabalo

Terra:jajajajaja ¿quieres pelear Fran?

Fran:nada me daria mas gusto,Slade ve y ayuda a Raven,yo me encargo de la rubia tenida

Slade asintio

N.A:bueno,lo que pasara ahora sera tan impactante que...que...nose,leanlo

Fran:evite tu muerte en el pasado pero ahora estoy feliz de estar a punto de asesinarte

ojos rojos

Fran:quieres matar a Raven tambien

Dientes enormes y filosos

Fran:¡y ahora te alias con estas basuras!

Garras,alas,cuerpo de Dragon

N.A:alto ¿cuerpo de dragon? esto se va de los limites

Cb:por favor,Fenix,Perros gigantes,gatos ¿pero esto?

Raven:¿hay otra transformacion que debamos conocer de ti?

Fran rugió con todas sus fuerzas,tomo a Terra de la cintura con su cola y comenzo a presionar su cuerpo,no estaba consciente de lo que hacia,solo veia sufrir a la chica y lo disfrutaba

Slade:¡perdio la razon!

Terra:a...uu...xilio

Fran abrio los ojos como si estubiera en shock,miro su pecho y tenia clavada una espada de tierra,poco a poco la transformacion desaparecia,dejandolo caer en el suelo

Terra:me obligo a hacerlo-dijo tranquilamente

Los villanos estaban todos tirados en el suelo menos el gorila,cerebro y la chica de rojo que habian escapado

Slade:se puede curar esa herida

Fran:NO,no quiero que me curen,esto es algo que debia esperarme,perdonenme por este mal momento que les hago pasar,Lau feliz cumpleaños lamento que comienze asi

Lau rompio en llanto

Fran:Raven...gracias por todo,eres una gran persona y nunca olvidare los momentos que pasamos tu,chico bestia y yo,es una promesa

Raven dejo caer varias lagrimas hasta que pude decir algo

Rv:Fran...se que debo ser fuerte,y tu no debes agradecerme a mi,yo tendria que estar haciendolo,de no ser por ti,chico bestia y yo no estariamos juntos,y estare eternamente agradeciendote por lograr lo que nadie jamas hubiera podido lograr

terminando de decir esto,Raven lloro en el hombro de chico bestia

Fran:ah,hermano ¿que te puedo decir a ti?,que fuiste un gran amigo desde que te conoci,decirte que debes cuidar a Raven porque no creo que encuentres a alguien como ella por el resto de tu vida y nada mas

Chico bestia abrazo a Fran y solto solo una lagrima

Fran:y bueno,que remedio,de no ser por ti yo no hubiera conocido este lugar,a estas magnificas personas,y te agradezco por todas las veces que intentaste matarme,por que me enseñaste que siempre debo resistir ante todo,pase lo que pase quiero decirte que me siento un poco orgulloso de que seas mi padre y que te quiero...

Slade:¡no!,NOOOOOO

Fran:resistire unos diez minutos mas,Raven llevanos a la torre a todos,y trata de que Terra no escape

Raven asintio

en la torre

Rob:que bueno que regresaron

Chico bestia volteo con Fran entre sus brazos,casi muerto

Rob:¿que le sucedio?,no me digas,fue Slade

Cb:te sorprenderia saber que Slade nos ayudo

Rob:y entonces ¿quien fue?

Rv:¡TERRA!

Terra:Fran,necesito que abras un portal a otra dimension,no soportaria quedarme aqui

Fran:portal abierto,destino muy muy lejos

Terra se fue

Rv:¿a donde la mandaste?

Fran:¿recuerdas a tu papi?

Cb:¡Fran!

Fran:Robin escuchame,quiero que Slade se quede

Slade:¿crees que es buena idea?

Fran:despues de lo que te vi hacer hoy,si

Rob:espero que sepas lo que haces Fran

Fran asintio con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

Rob:ok,se queda

Fran:graci...as...chicos,recuerden que esto es un principio y no un final...

Fran se durmio,pero no como ustedes piensan,se durmio eternamente

Rob:FRAN,FRAN,FRAAAAAAAN

Todos los titanes rompieron en llanto menos Robin y Slade

lugo de unos momentos

Rob:esto es muy duro,¿quieren saber lo que paso?

en la torre este

Abeja:claro

en la torre

Rob:Fran murio,Terra lo asesino

en la torre este

Abeja:Robin,gracias por avisarnos,se lo comunicare al resto del equipo

se apaga la pantalla

Aqua:¿que sucedio?

Veloz:dinos

Mas:por

Menos:favor

Abeja:Fran murio,Terra lo asesino

Aqua:¿y que sucedio con la asesina?

Abeja:Fran la mando a la dimension del papa de Raven

en otro lugar de la ciudad

Cerebro:jajaja sin ese chico en mi camino la dominacion mundial estara al alcance de mi mano

hasta aca llegamos,¿habra muerto de enserio?,este chico nos trae tantas sorpresas que no se si creerle,bueno,esta en su imaginacion si esta muerto o no

Nos vemos


	39. ¡Estas Vivo!

-Recientemente los vigilamos a todos,esperando el momento de su alianza,confiaron ciegamente y finalmente cuando pensaron que su mundo estaba a salvo este cayo a pedazos ante sus propios ojos,tambien ellos son peones en juego que hicieron su parte a la perfeccion,ahora no tendran donde ocultarse y no podran hacer nada para detenerme. Cada pequeña victoria nos acerca cada vez mas a un logro aún mayor...la eliminacion de toda una generacion de superheroes y todo te lo debemos a ti Robin...tu red de transmisión fue destruida,tus amigos no tienen forma de comunicarse o seguir tus ordenes,juntos pueden ser formidables,pero separados estan perdidos y sin poder caeran,uno por uno. ¿cual de ustedes podria detenerme ahora?-dijo cerebro durante su monologo

pero lo que no sabia era que en la jungla quedaba la ultima esperanza titan

-intenten seguirme ahora-exclamo chico bestia

-en este capitulo narrare yo,solo por unos momentos,porque soy el único que logro escapar y por mis grandes cualidades...bueno como sabrán Fran murió hace seis meses,todo quedo igual que el día en que se fue,Slade se quedo con nosotros y fue de muchísima ayuda,desde hace dos semanas no tenemos noticias de el.¿preguntan por Lau?Lau supo superar la situación,Raven la ayudo mucho,quisiera poder decir que yo también,pero me costo mucho limpiar de mi mente que Fran murió por mi exclusiva culpa.¿donde están todos ahora? quisiera saberlo,Cerebro los capturo y no se si quedan otros vivos,me estoy acercando a un escondite en la jungla. oh jamas creí que utilizaría este lugar,sucio,sin comida y sin televisión y videojuegos.¿quien soy yo? con todo lo que les dije anteriormente ya lo deben saber yo soy...Chico bestia

entrando encendió las luces

-si estan viendo este vídeo es porque yo estoy muerto o porque el Chico bestia entro al escondite de la jungla,como sea presiona en la opción que tu consideras correcta-le decía una pantalla con la imagen de Fran

de la parte inferior de la pantalla apareció un tablero que tenia dos opciones para elegir,la primera era "Fran murio" y la segunda decía "soy el idiota de Chico bestia".

Por supuesto que presiono la primera

-bueno,esta es la contraseña,"Lau,Raven y Chico bestia mi gran familia".no abuses del poder de esas armas que te deje-la imagen desapareció dejando a un chico bestia desconcertado

-¡este chico me desespera!,¡se muere y a los seis meses me entero que me dejo armas!-gritaba el joven verde como si le hubieran quemado todas sus historietas

-hola señor chico bestia-le decia un pequeño amigo

-¡aaaaah!

-soy yo,Más

-no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera

-Por que no estan haciendo lo que deben

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron los dos

-¡¿qui...quien...eres?-pregunto Chico bestia,el valiente,el unico que logro escapar por sus grandes cualidades

-soy a lo que todo villano teme,¡soy Shadow!

este chico tenia cabello negro, vestía una túnica negra y llevaba una espada en su espalda,pero había algo que se destacaba de todo,era idéntico a Fran

-¿Fran?-pregunto chico bestia

-¿el muchacho que murió a manos de Terra?

chico bestia asintio con su cabeza

-no lo conozco,pero escuche muchas cosas sobre el

-que bueno,pero ¿no hay mas aliados?-pregunto chico bestia preocupado por la situacion

-no lo se,pero creo que siento que algo se acerca

-¿por donde vienen Shadow?

-dime sombra,dos vienen del norte y una viene del sur

-sombra...-dijo chico bestia

-ya estan aquí

delante de ellos apareció una mujer

-Pantha (o pantera no me acuerdo bien)-exclamo chico bestia

detras de ellos se abrió un portal

-Heraldo y Jericó-dijo chico bestia

despues de unos minutos

-Bueno,yo sere el líder-decia chico bestia

-¿por que?-preguntaron todos

-porque yo ya los enfrente una vez

-pero necesitamos a alguien que conzca en donde esta cerebro-dijo sombra

chico bestia pensaba

-Cinderblock-dijo chico bestia

era media noche y los nuevos titanes entraron en acción

-como lo planeamos-dijo chico bestia-Mas es la carnada,Sombra lo retiene y Jericó le controla la mente para saber donde esta cerebro

-Fácil-dijo sombra

-lastima que yo sea la carnada-dijo Mas

-a la cuenta de tres,uno,dos,TRES

-hola,soy un super héroe que no fue capturado

en un callejon oscuro

-jajajaja ¿es lo mejor que podemos hacer?-pregunto sombra

pero chico bestia estaba petrificado por la pésima actuación de Mas

-es mi turno-dijo sombra

**PUNCH PING SMASH CLASH POUNCH HIPER-SMASH**

sombra se quito el polvo que había quedado en su hombro y le dijo a Jerico que era tiempo de que use su habilidad

-aquí hay ladrillos en vez de un cerebro

-¡¿donde esta?-pregunto desesperado Chico bestia

-en parís-respondió Jerico

en parís

-se me ocurre algo-dijo sombra-que Jerico nos entre como si nos hubiera capturado,por supuesto dentro del cuerpo de esa cosa

-buena idea-dijo chico bestia

dentro de la fortaleza

-siento a Menos-dijo Mas

-¿como rayos?-pregunto Chico bestia

-es esa conexión que existe entre gemelos,sienten lo que siente el otro-explico Sombra

-por aqui-dijo Mas

-¿oye que sucede?-pregunto chico bestia al ver que Mas se quedo duro

-TT Menos

en otra parte de la base

-la victoria esta a nuestro alcance y como premio voy a darles a Robin-dijo Cerebro

se podian escuchar los gritos de varios villanos

-¡NO ESTO NO A TERMINADO!-dijo Robin

-para ti ciertamente si

mientras los demas llegaban,Mas perdio el rastro de su hermano

-debemos seguir adelante-dijo chico bestia

-alto alguien se aproxima-dijo Pantha

-son cuatro-dijo sombra

-finalmente ese tonto tendra lo que merece-decia un villano

-Cinderblock van a congelar a Robin,deprisa o te lo perderas-dijo mientras corrian otro villano-aproposito,buen trabajo amigo

-Gracias-dijo Jerico con el cuerpo de cinderblock

-¿desde cuando puedes hablar amigo?-pregunto el villano

y aqui comienza la feroz emboscada

cinco minutos despues

-fue facíl-dijo Sombra

-pero hay que apresurarse-dijo chico bestia

**BOOM**

**-**Muy bien Cerebro estas...¿vencido?-dijo chico bestia

-¡RAYOS!EMBOSCADA-dijo sombra

-toma esto-dijo Mad Mod mientras sostenía un valde con agua

el agua cayo sobre la cabeza de Sombra dejando al descubierto sus cabellos rubios y el rostro de sorpresa en todos los villanos

-¡FRAN!-dijo chico bestia

-ay ¡no!-exclamo Fran

-no,es imposible tu aquí,si tu estabas muerto-dijo cerebro asustado al igual que todos los villanos

-vine para frustrar tus planes,soy la luz en la oscuridad yo soy ¡Fran!

-Fran,todo este tiempo creí que Terra te habia asesinado por mi culpa...

-Trigon me devolvio la vida,permiteme que te explique...

Continuara...


	40. La Gran Final Parte 1

-permitanme que les explique-dijo Fran

-adelante,quiero saber como sobreviviste-dijo cerebro-nadie ataque al chico ni a sus compañeros

-el padre de Raven,Trigon tubo un pequeño inconveniente con una chica,tomo mi cuerpo moribundo y lo llevo a su dimension

-es verdad,tu cuerpo desaparecio al mismo instante que moriste-dijo chico bestia

-me curo todo lo que pudo,pero debía darle algo a cambio,sacarle a la fastidiosa de Terra de su dimensión,la atrape,la traje a la Tierra y escapé. Debía esperar el momento correcto para aparecer,pero tuve que cambiar mi identidad haciéndome pasar por Sombra y mi cabello hacerlo negro fue fácil,tome carbón y comenze a espolvorear mi cabeza,por eso el agua me devolvió mi cabello rubio

-no te deshiciste de mi fácilmente-decía una voz en la oscuridad

-Terra,te extrañe tanto-dijo sarcásticamente-creo que traerte a la tierra fue una idea tonta

-Ja,¿nunca puede una divertirse asesinando?

-por mi puedes matarme,pero nunca te metas con mis amigos

-¿quieres saber donde están tus amigos?-le respondió Madam Rouge

se enciende una luz,y en una estantería gigante estaban todos los titanes congelados menos unos cuantos que faltaban

-¡Padre!-dijo Fran

la estatua de Slade estaba hecha pedazos,tal vez lo destruyeron por pensar que era un traidor

-Fran,lo lamento-le dijo chico bestia

-¡ATAQUEN!-dijo cerebro

-Titanes ataquen-dijeron Fran y chico bestia

La batalla había comenzado,todo parecía fácil con Fran de su lado,pero toda resistencia tiene su limite,Fran hizo lo que pudo derrotando a muchos pero finalmente tuvo que desistir

-intentaste tantas veces y en todas fallaste chico bestia-dijo cerebro-Madam Rouge ¿quiere acabar con esto?

Asintio con su cabeza

-¿tus ultimas palabras?-le pregunto a chico bestia

al ver que el suelo se destruia...

-que si yo fuera usted no me quedaria aqui-se transformo en mosca y escapo

**BOOM**

aparece Cyborg

-numero uno,jamas me lanzen a un hoyo sin asegurarse que me quede en el-dijo Cy

-numero dos,Jamas nos rendimos-dijo Star

aparecen Raven y Lau

-numero tres,su base secreta no es tan secreta-dijo Raven

-y numero cuatro,jamas moriré tan fácil-dijo Fran de colado porque el ya había hecho su presentación

-Fra...Fra...Fran-dijo Lau

-si Fran-dijo Fran

-Te odio,no vuelvas a hacer estas cosas-dijo llorando

-Ya,ya,estoy vivo es lo mas importante

-¿pero como?-pregunto Raven secandose unas lagrimas

-papi Trigon jajaja-dijo fran con una gran sonrisa dejando a una Raven confundida

-hey,crei que me quede sin alguien con quien jugar en la consola-le dijo Cy de manera divertida

-amigo Franco creí que no te volveríamos ver-decia mientras lo abrazaba

-y no me volverán a ver si no recibo oxigeno dentro de unos momentos

-lo siento

-¿oigan estamos aqui para encuentros? ¿o para pelear?-consulto chico bestia

-espera,con el escuadrón que tenemos ahora hay victoria garantizada-le dijo Fran

-señor dejeme pelear-le decia Monseuir Mallah a Cerebro

-esta bien, diviértete

-oye,¿no crees que debes cambiarte el atuendo de sombra?-pregunto Chico bestia

-tienes razon-dijo antes de chasquear

se habia puesto el atuendo de Goku (Dragon Ball Z)

-¿Goku?-le pregunto chico bestia antes de reírse

-ja ja-le dijo sarcásticamente

Mas descongelo a Menos y comenzaron a descongelar a los héroes,pero también congelaban a los villanos

-¡¿Fran?-pregunto Robin

-¡hey líder!te extrañaba-dijo Fran

-¿puedes darme una mano?-le pregunto Robin

-Claro,y dime...¿como rayos te atraparon?-le pregunto desesperado

-no lo recuerdo,tu dime ¿como rayos reviviste?-le pregunto confundido

-Papi Trigon-le dijo sonriendo-necesitaba de mi jejeje

-¿y cual es el plan?-pregunto Robin

-lo de siempre,derrotarlos-respondio Fran

-no,aun mejor que antes...-dijo chico bestia sonriendo

-entonces...-dijo Fran

tomó la parte superior de su traje y se la arranco,dejando a su pantalón,botas cinturón y un aura dorada que lo envolvia y sus cabellos parados era el perfecto...

-Goku Super Saiyan-dijo chico bestia con admiracion

-te dije que...-dijo Fran

-toma-dijo Raven dandole un espejo

-es verdad,soy identico,y tengo los mismos poderes y mas...

-¡PUEDES DEJAR DE VERTE AL ESPEJO Y CONCENTRARTE!-le dijo Raven

-si...mi...maestra-dijo Fran asustado

-no sabia que Fran tenia un punto débil-dijo chico bestia

-¡QUE COMIENCE LA GRAN FINAL!-grito Fran

Continuara...


	41. La Gran Final Parte 2

-Bueno,Monseuir Mallah,traiga mi nuevo cuerpo-le dijo el cerebro impaciente

-si maestro-le respondio

-¡FRANCO!-le grito el cerebro desde su nuevo cuerpo

-soy...¡yo!-dijo Fran

-HAHAHAHAHHA esta maquina tiene todos tus poderes,no hay nada que tu tengas que esto no tenga

-esa maquina tendra mis poderes,pero no tiene lo que realmente hace que mis poderes sean tan potentes-le dijo Fran sonriendo

-¿y que es eso?-le dijo el cerebro altanero

Juntando energía en su brazo

-Raven,quiero que juntes energia en tu brazo tambien,tengo una idea

-ok-le dijo seria

ya tenian la energia concentrada en un solo punto de sus cuerpos,en los puños

-lo que realmente hace potentes a mis poderes ¡ES LA FUERZA QUE ME DAN MIS AMIGOS!

Raven se posiciono al lado de Fran,tomaron impulso y atravesaron a la maquina,que estalló dejando a cerebro en su forma anterior.

-esto no a terminado-dijo furioso-¡Monseuir Mallah venga!

-¿buscabas algo?-le dijo chico bestia al lado de una estatua de hielo

Fran tomo a cerebro,le arranco la cabeza de su cuerpo,abrio un portal al espacio y lanzo el cuerpo,luego cerro el portal y...

-toma,creo que esto te pertenece-le dijo Fran entregandole la cabeza del cerebro a chico bestia

-gracias,a ti y a Raven-dijo sonriendo-¡Chicos miren esto!

todos voltearon,cerebro estaba congelado

-¡Sesos frios!

se escucharon muchos abucheos

volviendo a la torre

-esto ya es mucho,dije ¡TOFU!-exclamo chico bestia

-esta bien-dijo Fran llevandose el plato de chico bestia

de lejos se escuchaba la frase:¡MESERO!

-por que yo resulte ser el unico chef para cientos de titanes

suena la alarma

-es el doctor luz-dijo Star

-¿por que no me sorprende?-dijo Raven

en la ciudad

-¿Creen que se asuste?-pregunto chico bestia

-y viendo que somos tantos...solo un poco-le dijo Fran

todos los titanes estaban sobre un edificio mirando al doctor luz

-¡Titanes Ataquen!-dijo Robin

**_Fin_**

**_se termino la parte uno,nuevas aventuras vendran en la segunda parte,un viejo enemigo de Fran les hara la vida imposible a todos_**

**_con esto me despido_**

**_HASTA PRONTO!_**


End file.
